Sinto-¡¿WHAT!
by SkuAg
Summary: Cuando Mimí se entere que Yamato y Sora se casan, mudarse de país para ser la wedding planner va a ser el menor de sus problemas. Pero cuando se entere de que quieren una boda sintoísta en vez de una occidental, ah... a eso, ella, ¡NO LO PERMITIRÁ! [HUMOR/ABSURDO] [Sorato y triángulo Taimishiro] EPÍLOGO. HISTORIA FINALIZADA.
1. ¡No lo permitiré!

**Editado enero 2016**

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**¡¿Sinto-WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 1

¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

* * *

―Moshi moshi, ¡familia Tachikawa! ―La voz de soprano de Mimí no había cambiado desde que fuera una niña en el Digimundo, así como no lo hicieron sus costumbres japonesas desde que se hubo mudado a Estados Unidos.

―¿Mimí? ─-La voz de Sora, más acompasada, se oía lejana, algo usual en las comunicaciones telefónicas a través del océano.

―¿Sora? ¡Sora! ―exclamó con alegría, haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja. A pesar del paso de tiempo y la distancia, cada vez que hablaban sentían que seguían vistiendo sus gorros del digimundo―. ¡Me llamaste por teléfono! ¡Teniendo tantos medios de comunicación, me siento honrada!

―Eso es porque tengo noticias especiales para contarte, que se merecían un llamado ―contestó, aún lejana, Sora Takenouchi. Los ojos de Mimí brillaron, apretó con fuerzas el tubo telefónico y comenzó a pegar pequeños saltitos.

―¡Oh, ya lo sé, ya lo sé! ¡No me digas nada que lo adivino sola! ―La emoción de Tachikawa era reconfortante, y Sora no podía hacer más que agrandar su sonrisa al escucharla hablar. Se la imaginaba: apretando su teléfono (seguramente rosado) y saltando ininterrumpidamente―. ¡Te vienes a hacer una pasantía en una gran empresa de diseño estadounidense!

―¿Eh? No, Mimí, lo siento… de hecho nunca he aplicado para algo semejante…

―Oh, claro, cierto… no, no es que alguien más pudiera hacerlo por ti, ¿no? Es decir, si tu no enviaste tus diseños, con tus datos de contacto, ninguna empresa de modas podría tenerlos, y conocerte, ¿eh? ―Nerviosa, cruzó los dedos, porque no le gustaba mentir―. ¡Entonces tengo una opción dos! ―gritó atropelladamente, sin darle tiempo a responder, solo por las dudas―. ¡Yamato se viene a trabajar de astronauta en la NASA! Oh, no, momento, que eso no sería una buena noticia si tu no vienes, no, eh… ¡Ya lo sé! Tus padres se juntaron. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nunca se divorciaron? Oh, yo no entiendo nada, ¡un momento! ―Sora apenas lograba pronunciar monosílabos mientras su mejor amiga seguía teorizando en forma alocada―. ¡Los padres de Yamato se juntaron! ¡Eso es! ¿Tampoco? Bueno bueno, última opción, _oh my God… _¿Biyomon tiene novio? ―terminó, ya más dudosa.

―Mmh… no lo creo, fundamentalmente porque nunca he escuchado de un digimon que tenga pareja… no creo que sea así exactamente como nacen los digihuevos, Mimí…

―Oh… que decepción. Y yo intentando que Palmon enamore a Gomamon. ¡Sería una excelente idea! Así, podemos convencerlo para que trate mejor al Superior Jyou, ¿no te parece, Sora?

―Eh… si, pero… no quiero decepcionarte, Mimí, dudo que funcione de esa forma… ―Ante el tono decaído de Tachikawa (siempre había tenido muy fácil el cambio de humor repentino), Sora también bajó la voz, haciendo aún más difícil la comunicación interoceánica―. En fin, Mimí, si no tienes más hipótesis sobre el tema…

―Oh, sí, lo lamento, ¡es que me emociono! Por favor, ve ve, ¡cuéntame que me impaciento!

―Ahora dudo que esto sea tan emocionante para ti como todo lo demás que se te ocurrió, pero… Yama me ofreció matrimonio y le dije que sí… ―Sora fue consciente de que sonó dudosa, pero al no haber sido una de las primeras opciones para su amiga (luego de quince años de noviazgo), se imaginó que tal vez no le emocionaría tanto, estando lejos e incapacitada para acompañarla en la preparación de esa nueva etapa de su vida.

―_WHAT?! Oh Em Gi_! ―Esto fue lo único que escuchó antes de que Mimí cortara el teléfono. Confundida, Sora sostuvo el tubo sin colgar. ¿La había ofendido? ¿No le había parecido una buena noticia? Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonar de su celular, aún dentro de su cartera―. ¿Mimí?

―¡SORA FELICIDADES! ¡TE QUIERO TANTO! ¡ESTAESLAMEJORNOTICIADEMIVIDANOLOPUEDOCREERTODASLASFELICIDADESDELMUNDO! ―No pudo repreguntar, porque así de improviso como había llamado, Mimí cortó el teléfono. Sora permaneció confundida en el lugar.

Y no sanó su confusión hasta cuarenta y ocho horas después, cuando estaba sentada con Yamato en la mesa del comedor.

El departamento que compartían era relativamente grande para Tokio, cuyos edificios se poblaban de mono ambientes donde los millones de habitantes prácticamente dormían en roperos. En el caso de los futuros esposos, había una explicación lógica y una práctica para la posesión de un tres ambientes.

La lógica era la relativa comodidad económica que tenían. La vida de astronauta era una lejos de casa, cumpliendo misiones cortas en el espacio o trabajando en bases que jamás estaban en la capital. Esto acarreaba un montón de inconvenientes, pero también un abultado bono por desarraigo. Adicionalmente, los diseños de Sora habían comenzado a venderse bajo su propio nombre, aunque aún bajo la marca de una empresa más grande. La idea era independizarse laboralmente, pero ese momento aún estaba en construcción.

La práctica tenía varias ramificaciones. Yamato necesitaba un lugar cómodo donde guardar sus instrumentos, y Sora uno donde guardar sus telas en el ropero extra, su maniquí y su escritorio-inspiración, frente a la ventana para que le entrase buena luz. Además, como buen futuro matrimonio moderno, y solo cuando coincidían algunos meses viviendo juntos, a Sora le gustaba dormir en cuartos separados. Sin embargo, había reglas estrictas que cumplir: los fines de semana dormían juntos, se golpeaban la puerta cuando querían "visitar" al otro por las noches (o por las tardes…) y de ninguna manera se hacían rogar cuando uno de los dos quería compartir el lecho, como las parejas tradicionales. Ante ataques de inspiración de cualquiera de los dos artistas, debían inmediatamente retirarse al cuarto inspirador, para que el otro pudiese dormir. Y si eso implicaba pasar la noche entera allí, pues así sea.

Por eso tenían un pequeño futón guardado en el ropero.

Además porque Yamato a veces roncaba, y a Sora le daba pena contárselo.

Y Sora era inquieta y pateaba, y a Yamato no le gustaba amanecer dolorido.

Ahora retornemos al momento en que Sora sanó su confusión generada luego de la llamada telefónica con Mimí. Esto fue porque sonó el timbre, pero no el del edificio, sino el del departamento. Takeru era el único que tenía una llave extra, pero cuando visitaba sin previo aviso siempre tocaba el timbre, porque era muy educado.

Por esto a Yamato no le preocupó abrir la puerta como estaba, con bermudas y sin remera, además de un poco despeinado y con ojeras.

―¡HOLAYAMATOFELICIDADES! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SORA?! ―Mimí no saludó a Yamato, lo empujó hacia un costado e ingresó al departamento acarreando dos valijas rosadas. Desde su ubicación privilegiada en la mesa del comedor, Sora vio a su castaña amiga, con flequillo y pelo lacio, lanzándole un bolso a su novio y desparramando el resto de su equipaje por la entrada―. ¡SORA!

―¿Mimí? ―Detrás de ella, Yamato le lanzaba miradas incriminatorias mientras trataba de sostener el bolso y reponerse del golpe que se había dado contra la pared (¿quién hubiera pensado que Mimí fuera tan fuerte?).

―¡Sora, sí, soy yo! ―le gritó, soltando todo y corriendo en cámara lenta a abrazarla. Para cuando arribó a ella, ya Yamato había tenido tiempo de acomodar las valijas y el bolso sobre el sillón y de levantar la réplica de un cuadro de Jackson Pollock que había arrojado al golpear la pared―. Tengo el pelo distinto, ¡pero soy yo! ¡He venido a ser tu _wedding planner!_

―¿Mi _wedding planner? _Mimí, esto es muy dulce de tu parte, pero la ceremonia no es hasta dentro de siete meses… ―Sin cortar el abrazo, le acarició el cabello. No entendía como lograba tenerlo tan sedoso con todo lo que le había hecho. El suyo, siempre pelirrojo, era encrespado y rugoso al tacto.

―¡Lo imaginé! Por eso renuncié al trabajo ―contestó con simplicidad, sacando de su enorme cartera una carpeta con folios―. Esto es todo lo que tengo preparado hasta ahora, siéntate Yamato, ¡_chop chop!_ ―chasqueó los dedos mientras le indicaba a Yamato una silla vacía _de su propia casa._

Ishida no era dado a las sorpresas, y mucho menos a que le ordenaran que hacer dentro de _su_ casa, pero aún estaba dolorido por el golpe de Mimí y le tenía un poco de miedo.

Ese sentimiento no se le iría en toda su vida.

Así que los tres ubicados en la mesa de vidrio circular del living, se dispusieron a atender la presentación de Mimí.

―No tuve tiempo de preparar un _power point_, pero para mañana lo puedo tener listo. ¿Por dónde quieren empezar? ―La carpeta era blanca y cada cierta cantidad de folios se visualizaban retazos de color, que evidentemente eran los separadores de categorías―. Por el principio, tienen razón―. Los jóvenes se miraron extrañados, ya que no habían pronunciado palabra―. En cuanto a las flores, tengo solo dos opciones, porque estimo que Toshiko-San será la encargada de definirlo. He pensado en sakuras. ―Extrajo de un folio una foto de una sakura y se la extendió a sus amigos―. O simplemente jazmines blancos. La boda será roja y azul, como sus emblemas, por eso pienso que debemos cortar con blanco. Honestamente, los colores de sus emblemas no son fáciles de combinar.

A las fotos de flores que tenían en las manos, les agregó cintas de tela en color rojo y azul, atados en un moñito.

―Respecto a la torta, les traje muchas opciones, pero mi preferida es la de ananá a la miel con baño de limón―. Yamato no pudo disimular su expresión de asco―. ¡Oh, vamos, no es tan malo! Mañana la cocinaré. Pero mientras tanto, pueden optar por la de pistacho y chocolate, o esta de fresa con crema chantilly, aunque ¡que aburrida!

Sora simuló considerar las opciones, apoyando su mano contra el mentón, mientras su novio la pateaba bajo la mesa. Le respondió actuando con indiferencia.

―¡Y esta es mi parte preferida! He hecho mi propia selección de shows para la fiesta, son todas opciones japonesas y he averiguado los presupuestos y los incluyo al final. Este es un show de _mechas_ que tiran luces de colores y hacen _breakdance_ y este un baile de _Pikachus_ y otros pequeños _pokemon_ que no conozco; yo no supe con cual quedarme, ¡tantas opciones originales! Así que pueden guiarse con los presupuestos. Pero como sé que Yamato es más conservador, ―gran patada para Sora. Ella se la devolvió―, me tomé el trabajo de considerar que podría querer reunir a los _Teenage Wolves_ y reinterpretar los viejos éxitos. Para eso no tengo presupuesto. O tal vez simplemente quieran una orquesta que les toque Pachelbel en vivo, ¡yo puedo cantar! ―se emocionó, sin notar que el mentón de Yamato ya rozaba el piso.

El rubio intentó levantarse pero Sora lo detuvo a su lado.

―Sobre el vestido no he traído nada porque me imaginé que eso no te traerá problemas, Sora, pero por favor, por favor por favor, _pretty please_, ¡quiero que tengas un vestido corte sirena! ¡Te va a sentar en forma tan espectacular! ―Y a pesar de que no había _traído nada_, a las manos de Sora cayeron más de siete diseños de vestidos blancos, occidentales, con esa silueta tan particular.

Esta vez Sora no necesitó que Yamato la pateara para reaccionar. Muy sonriente, sin cerrar los ojos, estiró un brazo sobre la mesa para sostener la mano de su mejor amiga. Ella detuvo su verborragia de soprano para apretársela suavemente, también sonriente. Le encantaba saberse útil.

Sora no la dejó continuar y tomó la palabra.

―Mimí, amiga… ¡me encanta todo lo que has pensado! No me malinterpretes, estoy muy feliz de que hayas pensado en nosotros y hecho toda esta investigación en tan solo dos días. ―Y era cierto, porque no había avanzado aún ni un cuarto de la carpeta―, pero hay un detalle que se te está pasando y que necesito aclararte antes de continuar…

―Oh, ¿es que suspendieron la boda? No, Sora, ¡no, por favor, que renuncié a mi trabajo para venir a ayudarte!

―No hemos suspendido la boda ―replicó Yamato con rudeza, recibiendo una mirada matadora de su novia.

―No es eso, Mimí, claro que no… ―respiró hondo―. Es solo que nosotros, ya sabes, Yamato y yo, somos… somos más bien del tipo _tradicionalista_, ¿me entiendes?

Mimí lo meditó en silencio unos minutos.

―Oh… ¿entonces el vestido no puede tener escote? No hay inconveniente, espera ―le retiró de las manos los diseños más escotados―. Y estimo además que preferirán la opción de la orquesta de música clásica, ¡eso se puede hacer perfectamente! ―y también les quitó los pikachus y los robots danzantes.

―Eso está muy bien, Mimí, pero no era exactamente a _eso_ a lo que me refería… ―Sora tenía mucho tacto para hablar, y usualmente eso a Yamato le gustaba, pero ese día no la soportó.

―Lo que Sora está tratando de decir es que vamos a tener una boda sintoísta. ―Así, como arrancar una vendita.

Yamato lo supo, en ese instante, y lo recordó por siempre. Es porque lo _vio_: vio el momento en que todo se descalabró, se rompió y se desarmó. _Sintió_, intuitivamente, como desde ese microsegundo todo cambiaría: vio el pequeño tic en los labios crispados de Mimí, notó como sus cabellos lacios se rizaban instantáneamente y el trueno explotando en sus ojos. Escuchó la indignación, la bronca y hasta el odio creciendo en su corazón.

Entendió que en ese momento en que toda la cordura abandonaba el cuerpo de Tachikawa, también se le escapaban su Sora, su noviazgo de quince años y hasta el nido que habían sabido construir juntos.

Mimí se irguió, aplastó ambas manos contra la mesa de vidrio, los observó fijamente y exclamó:

―SINTO-¡¿WHAT?! ―Levantó un brazo al aire, con el índice apuntando hacia el techo. Una luz cegadora, cayendo del techo, la iluminó. Y entonces llegó el grito y la vida de Yamato cambió por siempre―. ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Finalmente vuelvo a escribir un long-shot (o médium shot), no era el que tenía planeado pero apenas algo mínimamente cómico aparece en mi cabeza, simplemente no lo puedo resistir.

La idea de esta historia es hacer capítulos cortos, mezcla de humor absurdo con algo de romance. Habrá Sorato, ¡pero solo mientras Mimí lo permita! Y también alguna pareja para ella, que aún no tengo definida.

Espero que me acompañen en este nuevo camino, que se diviertan y me dejen lindos reviews.

¡Muchos saludos!


	2. Versus Toshiko

**Editado enero 2016.**

**Notas:** Digimon no me pertenece. La sutil modificación en el título tampoco: es un aporte no intencional de una gran lectora, Crystalina M (gracias :D). Y gran escritora, vayan vayan a leer su primer fanfic de Digimon.

* * *

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Versus Toshiko

* * *

―_SINTO-¡¿WHAT?! ―Levantó un brazo al aire, con el índice apuntando hacia el techo. Una luz cegadora, cayendo del techo, la iluminó. Y entonces llegó el grito y la vida de Yamato cambió por siempre―. ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!_

Yamato no podía predecir el futuro, pero sin dudas algún gen de la clarividencia poseía, porque apenas escuchó esa frase, su cuerpo _supo_ que una tormenta se avecinaba. Es por eso que al día de hoy él le justifica a quien quiera escucharlo (que son pocos, a decir verdad) que no se considera responsable de lo que realizó a continuación, porque fue su cuerpo actuando en defensa propia.

Se irguió inmediatamente y enterró las manos abiertas en la mesa de vidrio, haciéndola temblar.

―_¿Qué no lo qué? _Mimí, este futuro matrimonio es mío y de Sora, y todos sus prolegómenos también ―le espetó, algo furioso. Bastante furioso, de acuerdo a sus nudillos blancos presionando el vidrio, su rictus firme y su tono ofensivo y ofendido.

―Yamato, ¡compórtate! ―le respondió su razón, o sea Sora―. Mimí es nuestra amiga y no está más que tratando de ayudarnos a tomar decisiones cruciales para nuestra vida. No sé tú, pero al menos yo planeo tener una sola boda en mi vida, y si no cumplimos todas nuestras fantasías ahora, deberemos divorciarnos y planear un nuevo casamiento.

―Sí, ¡divorciarse! ―Mimí cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo observó desafiante. Porque para ella, se había desatado la _guerra._

―Pero, ¡Sora! ―reclamó el cachorrito Yamato, quien odiaba ser retado por su novia, y eso que ello sucedía muy seguido.

Por lo general era por algún motivo relacionado con Taichi: porque el perdedor en los videojuegos se lanzaba a los golpes contra el otro, porque Yamato lo echaba de casa cuando comenzaba a hablar profesionalmente («la percepción internacional respecto al equilibrio de poder evidenciado en la relación estratégica y de superioridad con que el estado de Japón trata a los estados del Sudeste Asiático…») o porque Yagami tenía un miedo atroz a que Takeru conquistara a Hikari y se desquitaba con Yamato, acusándolo de que sus genes querían robarle a todas las mujeres de su vida incluyendo a su madre y a su gata. Takeru aún no había hecho esfuerzos excesivos por conquistar a Hikari, pero tampoco ayudaba que Taichi la tratara como virgen y cerrara el cerebro al hecho de que ella superaba los 25 años. Y tenía un hijo.

―Creo que deberíamos al menos escuchar la propuesta de Mimí hasta el final, ya que es claro que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo preparando toda esta carpeta y viajando a Japón para ayudarnos.

Rumiando, Yamato se sentó en su lugar y no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa triunfal de su adversaria, menos aún el brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Él aún no sabía que Mimí le había declarado la guerra.

―A mí ante todo me gustaría escuchar los planes de ustedes. Admito que pude haber sonado un poco sobreexcitada y les arrojé todas mis ideas en la cara sin siquiera preguntarles cuando quieren realizar la ceremonia. Así que esta es mi ofrenda de paz ―concluyó, sacando de su bolsa un pequeño paquete de cookies con chips de chocolate.

A Yamato se le iluminaron las pupilas pero tan solo sonrió de costado y no las probó. No iba a caer en las garras enloquecidas de Mimí-_maidzilla. _

―Lo que habíamos planeado con Yamato era una boda sintoísta, Mimí, tradicional… como nosotros.

A Mimí se le escapó una carcajada camuflada de tos, por lo que miró a su izquierda y al piso tratando de disimular. Pero no pasó inadvertido a su adversario.

―¿Algo que quieras acotar, Mimí? ―preguntó Yamato, cuando iba por su tercera galleta (claro que él no iba a confraternizar con la enemiga).

―Yo pienso que somos una pareja muy tradicional. Yo diseño kimonos, tenemos arreglos de ikebana en casa y hasta dormimos en futones que guardamos en el armario durante la noche.

La acotación de Sora llenó a Mimí de ternura, pero también aumentó su tentación, y sin poder aguantar más estalló en carcajadas.

―Pero Sora, Yama, ¡por favor, que sus prácticas sexuales no son de pareja tradicional! ―exclamó entre risas, sonrojando a Sora y enervando a Yamato, quien le dirigió una mirada acusadora y matadora.

―Yama, mi amor, mi vida, lindo, te lo puedo explicar, esta noche lo hablamos, ¡es que Mimí pregunta mucho! ―La justificación de la pelirroja no habría convencido al rubio, como se verá en unos momentos.

―Y aún si así no fuera, ¡duermen en cuartos separados! ¡Esa es la definición de pareja contemporánea, están a la vanguardia hasta en Estados Unidos!

―¡Eso es porque Sora patea! ―exclamó Yamato, sin pensarlo, exasperado y ofendido con su novia por haber revelado sus prácticas privadas a su mejor amiga (en realidad, el tradicionalista sería Yamato en esta pareja).

―¡¿Qué yo qué?! ―Ahora fue el turno de Sora de hervir de indignación―. Para que sepas que el objetivo de la otra habitación es escaparme de ti, ¡que roncas! ¡será por eso que te pateo!

―Uhhhhh, ¡trapitos al sol! ―exclamó una ultra emocionada Mimí, mientras sin disimular redactaba en su celular todo lo que estaba pasando, ¡a saber quién sería el remitente!

―Esto es increíble, ¡yo me voy! ―Yamato levantó el paquete de galletitas y se fue, a su cuarto a tres metros de allí.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las mejores amigas.

―Oye Mimí… ¿cómo era eso de los pikachus bailantes? ―preguntó finalmente, sentándose a su lado para curiosear la carpeta.

«Como diría mi amiga Miyako… ¡bingo!» pensó Mimí, consciente de que una de las medias naranjas ya había caído en sus redes.

Pero mientras Mimí repasaba la carpeta, folio por folio, idea por idea y locura por locura (¡como la emocionaban a Sora!), Yamato rumiaba una estrategia.

Y esa estrategia no tardó en hacerse presente en la puerta, golpeando con determinación pero con simpleza: tres golpes.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Sonriente y orgullosa, consciente de que estaba cumpliendo su objetivo en esta _vida _―que Yamato y Sora tuvieran la boda que se merecían, es decir la que correspondía, es decir la que _ella_ quería―, Mimí contoneó sus caderas y acomodó su cabello mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

(¿Cuánta gente lograba saltar al guardia de la entrada y subirse los seis pisos hasta el departamento sin necesidad de tocar el timbre de la calle? Sin dudas deberían plantearse tener una charla con el portero, o reemplazarlo.)

―¡Toshiko-san! ―exclamó con alegría, mientras Yamato llegaba corriendo de la habitación (sí, a tres metros de allí).

Él ya llevaba quince años como su yerno pero aun no la llamaba por su nombre, que desvergonzada Mimí.

(O que anticuado Yamato).

―¿Mamá? Que bonita sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ―A Sora aún su madre la ponía nerviosa, por eso se apresuró a quitarle el abrigo y dirigirse a la cocina a preparar té, mientras Yamato la ubicaba.

―Sora, será mejor que regreses mientras el agua se calienta ―fueron sus proféticas palabras, las que le helaron la espalda a su hija y le iluminaron los ojos a su yerno, quien sin disimular rozó sus manos en forma complaciente―. No me quedaré mucho tiempo.

―Señora Takenouchi, ¿se le ofrece algo para merendar? ¿Tal vez estas galletas _occidentales_ ―sí, reforzó la palabra, ¡la reforzó!― que Mimí tan bondadosamente se encargó de traernos de _Occidente?_

―Se me ofrece que me llames por mi nombre, Yamato, que hace quince años que te propasas con mi hija. Esta jovencita me vio quince veces en su vida y me trata de forma más acorde.

Seria, firme, estoica y formal, Toshiko.

Regocijada, maliciosa, planeando y feliz, Mimí.

Esta batalla iba a ser de ella…

Sora regresó cargando una tetera _iwachu_, de hierro colado, junto a cuatro pequeños recipientes sin manija. Depositó todo en la mesa mientras su madre la observaba circunspecta y reprobadora. A no confundir, ellas tenían una excelente relación. Pero el prometido de su hija la había sacado de su meditación rodeada de flores y escuchando música _hougaku_ por una _emergencia_.

Ok, en realidad le había impedido continuar viendo _Grey's Anatomy_, pero eso no iba al caso. El caso era que su contrincante no era otra que Mimí Tachikawa, y Yamato Ishida solo debió haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente para derrotarla antes de que hubiese dado tres pasos dentro de su departamento.

―Sora, quisiera saber que son estas locuras que mi yerno está diciendo.

―¿Locuras? ¿Tu yerno? ¡Pero si yo soy soltera! ―El nerviosismo de Sora no solo le nubló el sentido de la comprensión, también le hizo servir el agua en las copas dadas vueltas y limpiarse con el mantel cual servilleta.

―Oh, Sora, ¡qué te ha hecho, qué te ha hecho! ―se lamentó Yamato, dándola por perdida. Ahora tal vez no habría boda, y el debería darle de comer con cuchara por el resto de su vida, soñando con que algún día ella despertaría de su letargo para volver a ser la joven inteligente de antaño.

―¡Basta de juegos, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Yo soy una mujer de negocios y no puedo perder el tiempo con las niñadas de mi hija insegura, su novio incapaz y una amiga que quiere reemplazar su falta de relación amorosa escandalizándole las bodas a sus amigos!

Radical, drástica y tajante, Toshiko molesta.

Creativa, manipuladora y perspicaz, Mimí viendo sus planes en peligro.

―Toshiko-san, querida, creo que aquí ha habido un malentendido. Me temo que Yamato esté ofendido con Sora porque ella le admitió que él ronca de noche y no la deja dormir, y por ello ha decidido ponerla nerviosa llamando a su madre… que pena, Yamato aún resuelve las cosas como los niños de escuela primaria, ¿no lo cree? Recurriendo a las madres: "Mamá, mamá, ¡mi hermano me pega!", o "Papá, papá, ¡mi hermana me sacó mis juguetes!", ¿no lo cree, Toshiko-san? Creo que estamos frente a un evidente caso de inmadurez. ¡Pobre Yama! ―concluyó, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos como a un niño pequeño.

Atónito, Yamato Ishida.

Conforme, Toshiko Takenouchi.

Brillante, Mimí Tachikawa.

―Sora, ¿es esto lo que ha estado sucediendo aquí? ¿Yamato y tú tienen problemas de convivencia y él es capaz de fantasear y echarle la culpa a esta dulce jovencita para vengarse de ti? ¡Músicos! Imaginativos, románticos, ¡que peste! Siempre supe que el pasado de mi yerno me perseguiría.

Su hija permanecía impávida, aferrada a la tetera de hierro mientras miraba de reojo como Mimí había logrado esconder, mágicamente, su inmensa carpeta bajo la mesa. Finalmente balbuceó unas palabras sin sentido.

―Yamato, creo que has roto a mi hija. Hazme el favor de arreglármela antes de volver a llamarme.

Cuando Toshiko se retiró, aún sin poder respirar apaciblemente y sin haber soltado la tetera, Sora supo exactamente _por qué_ Mimí era brillante: aunque ahora deberían planificar toda una boda a escondidas de su madre, Yamato no las podría volver a engatusar con ese recurso, ya que él nunca, pero _nunca más_, volvería a molestar a Toshiko Takenouchi.

Mimí 2 ─ Yamato 0

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hougaku: música tradicional japonesa.

Maidzilla: en USA se usa el término _bridezilla _para designar a las futuras novias que enloquecen por la boda. En este caso, sería la futura dama de honor.

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Este es de esos capítulos que salen solos, tenía tan solo la idea de introducir a Toshiko y que esta se enfrentara a Mimí, y tenía solo un diálogo en mente ─el cual no sucedió y me traerá problemas en el futuro no haberlo introducido, sí sí. Pero creo que ahora tengo una idea _mucho más divertida._

Mimí, _brillante_, es una inspiración involuntaria del fic Inseguridades de Japiera, donde Mimí es brillante, así que desde ya agradecimientos a su autora por la inspiración involuntaria.

Creo que contesté todos los reviews, si no lo hice me lo pueden reclamar en otro review y contesto doble.

¡Y recuerden que este es un fic para reír!


	3. Na Boquinha da Garrafa

**Editado 2016.**

Digimonnomepertenceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro. La canció de E O TChan tampoco. Además en un momento me inspiro en One Tree Hill.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Na Boquinha da Garrafa

* * *

Yamato giró en la cama antes de apagar el despertador. Atrajo a Sora hacia sí y recostó su rostro en sus cabellos rojos, aún perfumados por el shampoo de la noche anterior.

―Apágalo, Yama ―le pidió ella, aún dormitando.

Yamato estiró un brazo para deshacerse de ese sonido tan molesto. Se apretó un poco más sobre el cuerpo de su novia y comenzó a besarle la parte alta de la espalda. A ella eso la enloquecía.

―Todavía tengo sueño.

Oídos sordos y a besarla con más fuerza. La apoyó sobre él para besarle las mejillas, luego la giró a la derecha para besarle la otra. Sora despertaba así todas las mañanas, y secretamente creía que esa era la clave de su relación duradera y vacía de sobresaltos.

Ella nunca quiso uno de esos amores épicos, de los que se persiguen en aeropuertos y hacen grandes demostraciones de amor frente a un público numeroso. Habían tenido dos de esos momentos: cuando comenzó su relación, con Yamato salvándola del ataque de Darktyrannomon, y cuando él le confesó que la amaba, bailando tap para salvarle la vida.

Y si bien formaban parte de su top tres de momentos con él, no necesitaba más de ellos. Podría vivir su vida amándolo tranquilamente, sonriéndose por la mañana y esperándose en la puerta cuando el otro regresaba por la noche, para darse un pequeño beso en la boca. Los padres de Yamato habían tenido una de esas historias de amor tormentosas, y tormentosamente había terminado. Ellos querían la historia de amor de los padres de Sora: juntos hasta el último día, sin grandes demostraciones de amor pero sin reproches. Mucho amor, mucha alegría y mucha tranquilidad.

Yamato ya le había quitado el baby doll que usaba para dormir y besaba su cuello. Ella, más despierta, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y a rasguñarlo alternadamente.

Pero sucedió cuando él besaba su ombligo.

TOC TOC TOC.

―¡Sora, se nos hace tarde! Ya preparé el desayuno, _chop chop._

―¿Para qué se les hace tarde? ―inquirió Yamato, levantando el rostro de su ombligo para mirarla con todos sus pelos despeinados.

―Es que hoy hay una convención de bodas… esas en que van distintos proveedores a mostrar lo que tienen en oferta… ―suspiró ella, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

―¿Y usted no piensa ir a trabajar hoy, señorita?

Volvió a la tarea interrumpida y Sora lo dejó hacer.

―Supongo que ese es uno de los beneficios de trabajar en forma independiente…

―¡Sora, _ready or not here I come!_

Yamato apenas llegó a taparlos a ambos con las sábanas antes de que Mimí se internara en el dormitorio.

―Ah, Yama, tú también estás despierto. Ayer no llegué a preguntarte cuales eran tus preferencias para la boda. ―Sacó una libretita y lapicera mientras se sentaba en la cama―. ¿Algo que me puedas comentar, para que le prestemos especial atención?

El rubio, aún acostado sobre su novia, la miró perplejo y despeinado.

―Eh… sí, me gustaría una boda tradicional sintoísta, si no es mucho pedir ―replicó, enojado.

Mimí hizo un sonido como "mpf": una risa ahogada.

―Rápido Sora, se enfría el café.

8.13 minutos. Así comenzaba un día que terminaría siendo extenso…

.

.

Luego de una taza cargada de café puro y sin azúcar (Mimí no disimuló ninguna de sus caras de asco, pero al menos lo preparó) y tres _hotcakes_ con _syrup_ traído especialmente de Estados Unidos, llegaron a la convención, en un salón del centro comercial más importante de la zona. Mientras a Mimí se le fueron los ojos desde el minuto cero, a Sora le costó un poco entrar en calor. Aún pensaba en su mañana interrumpida con su novio.

―¿Podemos empezar por los shows? ¿Podemos podemos? ¡Es lo más divertido!

Sora se dejó arrastrar. No podría decir que estaba adormilada: su café matutino cumplía la función de evitarlo. Pero nunca fue una persona mañanera, mientras que Mimí, de mañana, brillaba.

El primer show que vieron fue uno de magia e ilusionismo. Aparte de los usuales trucos en que sacaba objetos de una galera occidental, prometía un show especial para entretener a los niños en la fiesta ―Miyako agradecida― y realizar su truco más reconocido: sacarse la cabeza. Aunque no lo mostró, para guardarse la sorpresa, mientras Mimí charlaba con el resto de mujeres emocionadas por sus bodas, consiguió el dato de que podían verse videos en _youtube_ para analizarlo.

Un poco más animada, Sora procedió al segundo ofrecimiento: una banda de música tradicional japonesa.

―Ahhhh, ¡esto podría gustarle a Yamato!

―Y a Jyou ―replicó Mimí, arrastrando a Sora hacia otro salón―. Mi primera exigencia es que tu boda no sea aburrida.

Así fue como terminaron escuchando música brasilera. Mimí enseguida se lanzó a la búsqueda de folletos explicativos y presupuestos. Sin embargo, cuando quiso regresar con su mejor amiga, no la encontró más.

¿Dónde estaba Sora?

¡Pues moviendo sus partes al son de "Na Boquinha da Garrafa"! Y con dos maracas en la mano. A Tachikawa no le daban las manos: grabar, sostener los folletos y mandar el video a su contacto secreto. En el mientras tanto, un emocionado conductor le puso un sombrero verde fluorescente en la cabeza. Mimí quiso aplaudir y grabar un nuevo vídeo: el resultado, el celular cayendo al piso y filmando los enloquecidos pies Takenouchi: iría directo al apartado emocional de la fiesta.

―¡Me encantan las fiestas occidentales! ―le gritó Sora, en medio del bochinche.

Mimí 3 – Yamato 0

La siguiente sección fue la de _souvenirs_. Afortunadamente ambas eran hábiles con las manos y pensaban ahorrar en esa parte.

―Pienso que los _souvenirs_ deberían ser algo útil: no algo de mal gusto que debas guardar en un estante a la vista de todo el mundo ―opinó Mimí―. Sé que en algunos lugares está muy de moda ofrecer pequeñas plantas, las _kokedamas._ Seguro a tu madre le llamaría la atención ayudarnos, ¿no lo crees, Sora?

Pero Sora otra vez no estaba: mientras Mimí parloteaba, ella buscaba presupuestos de topiarios con flores de tela en rojo y azul ―no hubo encargada que no la mirara sorprendida por esa inusual elección de colores― o bolsitas con jabones.

Era hora de intervenir.

―Querida, ¿por qué no me das folletos de _todas_ tus opciones? Las podremos analizar durante el almuerzo ―le dijo dulcemente a la vendedora de turno, quien sonriente procedió al pedido. Ya Mimí se encargaría de hacerlos desaparecer antes del mediodía…

―Oh, ¡mira estos muñequitos de tela! ―logró gritar Sora antes de ser arrastrada del cuello de su camisa.

.

.

―¡Esta es mi parte favorita!

Mientras Mimí corría entre opciones de menús, Sora se sentó a descansar. Súbitamente se había mareado: probablemente era el baile improvisado. Esa mañana había comido por tres, y ya volvía a sentir hambre. ¿Faltaría mucho para el almuerzo?

―¿Podemos servir sushi, no? Eso le gustará a Yamato. Además tenemos la opción de ofrecer una amplia variedad de salsas para acompañar: ¡incluso mayonesa!

―Oh, Mimí, ¡mírate, buscando opciones de comida que le gusten a mi Yama! ―Sora no se pudo contener y la abrazó, emocionada. Cuando se soltaron tenía lágrimas asomando en sus ojos―. Además, hablas de la boda como si fuera de los tres, ¡eso me gusta tanto! ¡Amo que estés tan comprometida, gracias, gracias, gracias! ¿Qué habría hecho sin ti, Mimí, mi mejor amiga?

Sora volvió a abrazarla y la castaña, un poco confundida, le palmeó la espalda como si fuera a felicitarla por algo. «Que gesto más tonto» pensó, y se apresuró a abrazarla con fuerza. Después de todo, ella había renunciado a su trabajo por esa boda.

Era un poco _su_ boda.

.

.

Sora invitó a su mejor amiga a almorzar. Si bien su falta de trabajo no le generaba problemas económicos, Takenouchi súbitamente se sentía muy emocionada y quería agradecerle a Mimí alimentándola, consiguiéndole un novio y ayudándola con la boda de sus sueños. Aunque esa fuera la boda de Sora y Yamato.

―¿Cómo están las cosas con Michael?

―Terminadas.

Mimí fue tan cortante que Sora no se animó a insistir en el tema. Otra vez la quiso abrazar, y más que nunca encontrarle un novio.

―¿Con quién piensas ir a mi boda?

La joven levantó la vista de su plato y la miró asombrada.

―Sora, soy la _wedding planner_ y _maid of honor, _¡no tendré tiempo para una pareja! Que tonterías dices.

Y ahora Sora estaba triste.

―¿Qué podemos ver luego de comer? ―Mimí consultó su lista antes de contestar.

―Aún nos falta anotar posibles salones u hoteles, la música para el evento, fotografía y filmación, peluquería y maquillaje, invitaciones, transporte para los familiares que vengan de lejos, decoración, vajilla, ¡luna de miel!, spa y una buena lista de regalos. De las flores querrá encargarse tu madre, ¿cierto?

Sora asintió.

―Mimí… ¿puedo hacerte una sugerencia? ―No esperó su respuesta para proseguir―. Espero que no te moleste mi idea… estuve pensando que además del rojo y azul, la boda deberá tener blanco. ¿Podremos combinar estos tres colores?

―El blanco simboliza la felicidad… ―Mimí pensó unos momentos―. Yama y tú no necesitan más felicidad en sus vidas Sora, ¿o sí? Tantos colores la harán parecer la bandera francesa. ¡O la norteamericana!

A Sora no le convenció mucho su respuesta, pero no supo por qué. Así que se dejó ser arrastrada hasta la convención nuevamente.

13.45hs

Pero no pudo predecir lo que pasaría en ese momento. De lo contrario, hubiera repetido el plato. Y se hubiera comprado algo para bajarse la presión.

Mimí vio un vestido corte princesa.

Los ojos de Mimí se le abrieron más que cuando descubrió que Jyou tenía novia.

Mimí corrió hacia el vestido.

Mimí enloqueció y Sora la perdió.

―¡TIENES QUE PROBARTE ESTE VESTIDO!

―Mimí, soy diseñadora. Puedo encargarme de mi propio kimono blanco.

Pero Sora igual tuvo que llamar a Miyako desde el probador.

―Ven aquí, ¡ya! ¡Mimí perdió la cabeza!

―¿Mimí está en Japón?

―¡YA!

Cuando Sora estaba protestando dentro del cuarto vestido, Miyako llegó arrastrando a su Kurumi de tres años y su Zetaro recién nacido. Mimí se arrojó a la llorona niña mayor en sus brazos.

―¡Esta niña es tan tan como yo! Miya, ¡no sabes de preciosa que se ve Sora en todos los vestidos que le estoy haciendo probar! ¡No sé cuál elegirle!

Así, sin siquiera un hola, la castaña arrastró a su amiga a elegir un quinto vestido para Sora.

―Este vestido línea A le irá soñado, ¡pero te la perdiste en el estilo sirena! Tan curvilínea, ¡le quedaba pintado!

―Mimí, ¿no piensas que Sora preferirá un kimono? ―Mientras Zetaro dormía plácidamente, Kurumi tironeaba los vestidos que quería probarse ella misma.

―Tonterías.

14.53

Sora explotó cuando las dos llegaron con un nuevo vestido.

―Mimí piensa que esta línea es más tradicional, aunque insiste en que el estilo sirena es tu tipo ―le explicó Miyako, ya que Mimí le hacía monerías a una encantada Kurumi.

―Miyako Inoue, ¡yo voy a diseñar mi propio vestido! ―le reclamó, enredándose las piernas con el que tenía puesto―. ¡No se puede ni caminar dentro de estas cosas!

―Mmh… ¿te lo vas a probar? ―Miyako comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, porque su nombre entero era señal de una Sora enojada.

―¡No me voy a probar más nada! ―Cerró con fuerza la cortina del probador y emergió a los pocos minutos con su ropa de día. Hecha una furia―. Miyako, ¡llévate a los niños de aquí!

Pero no pudo esperar a que ella se alejara antes de explotar.

―¡Yo voy a diseñar mi propio vestido! ―le espetó.

―Ya lo sé, Sora querida, tan solo te estoy ayudando a inspirarte… ¡te quedan tan lindos estos que probaste! ―Cámara encendida.

―¡Yo no necesito inspiración occidental, soy una diseñadora hecha y derecha y tengo todos los elementos de que requiero! Mi inspiración son las flores y nuestros recuerdos del digimundo. ¡No unos vestidos mal cosidos! ¡Este ni siquiera tiene forro! ―le reclamó, arrojándole uno en las manos.

―Creo que no deberían discutir ―se entrometió Miyako, quien no había podido alejarse con sus niños. Tanto ella como Kurumi miraban la escena embelesadas. Zetaro dormía.

―¡Y además esta boda es mía y de Yamato! ¡Y vamos a hacer lo que nosotros decidamos!

―Pues bien, ciclotímica, ¡arréglenselas solos entonces! ―gritó Mimí antes de apagar la cámara y abandonar el salón.

―Sora, creo que has sido un poco dura con ella…

Ni se dignó a contestarle. Levantó su bolso y se alejó, dejando a la recién llegada sola con sus niños.

Mimí 3 – Yamato 1

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola! No iba a terminar aquí, pero no me pude resistir al drama.

Aclaraciones: Na Boquinha da Garrafa es una canción brasilera de E O Tchan. Búsquenla si quieren reírse de la escena.

Cuando Sora llama a Miyako, es una inspiración directa de un capítulo de One Tree Hill.

Los nombres Kurumi y Zetaro son los que le asigna CieloCriss a esos niños en sus fics.

Hotcakes con syrup es un desayuno típico y muy rico de USA.

Busquen las kokedamas, son una preciosura.

La escena del principio va dedicada a Aze, quien me dejó un review precioso que no puedo responder. Es cierto que hacen falta escenas de romance: pero la historia no trata de eso…

Me voy a extender hasta el infinito. Este estuvo menos gracioso, ¿no? Prometo momentos divertidos en la próxima entrega.

¡Déjenme un review! ¡Déjenme un review!


	4. El monólogo Tachikawa y la ciclotimia Ta

**Editado 2016.**

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 4

El monólogo Tachikawa o la ciclotimia Takenouchi

* * *

Mimí cerró la puerta tras de sí cuidándose de no hacer ruido. Aún entraba una débil luz mortecina por la ventana, indicación de que el día no se acababa. Sora estaba sentada en la mesa, a espaldas de la pared, con los brazos firmemente cruzados frente a ella. En la creciente penumbra, no pudo distinguir con claridad su rostro, aunque le pareció que este se encontraba neutro.

―Vengo en son de paz ―dijo Mimí, ondeando una pequeña bandera blanca frente a sí―. ¿Podemos hablar?

Le pareció que Sora le sonrió. Lo que sí notó fue que palmeó la silla junto a la suya, indicándole que se sentara, a lo cual ella inmediatamente accedió. No prendió la luz.

―Me siento muy arrepentida por mi actuación y te quiero pedir disculpas ―dijo Mimí, muy solemnemente.

―Yo también quiero pedirte disculpas ―le respondió Sora, pero su amiga la calló con un gesto.

―Shh shh, yo voy a hablar primero. Es más, lo podemos hacer por turnos ―dijo, a la vez que retiraba de un enorme bolso que llevaba encima (que Sora estaba segura que había comprado en el centro comercial, ya que no lo sacó del departamento esa mañana) un pequeño peluche: uno de los _souvenirs_ que habían visto―, mientras yo tengo el peluche, hablo yo, cuando te lo otorgue, es que puedes hablar.

Sora ni siquiera asintió, ya que no tenía el peluche. Mimí la observó en silencio.

―¿Sí, Sora?

La situación se habría repetido indefinidamente si la pelirroja no hubiera comenzado a mirar obsesivamente al pequeño animal, con lo que Mimí captó la indirecta.

―Ah, tampoco hay que ser tan literal: con que seriedad te tomas las cosas, _honey. _―Le entregó el objeto y, Sora la seria, afirmó y lo devolvió―. En fin, lo que quería decirte es que he encontrado la solución a nuestras diferencias, y ¡no son vestidos, lo juro! Capté perfectamente tu resquemor al respecto y no voy a insistir, juro no volver a insistir, aunque déjame decirte por última vez que a tu cuerpo de deportista el talle sirena le va pintado. ―Sora abrió grandes los ojos, ¡no podía interrumpir!―, pero es solo un comentario, claro, que no voy a insistir sobre esto, no. ¿Te traigo agua? Tengo seca la boca.

Sora nuevamente no contestó, y Mimí se alejó con el peluche firmemente apretado entre sus blancas manos. Se quedó en silencio y en la casi oscuridad, mirando hacia la pared de enfrente, apretando sus manos frente a sí.

Regresó con dos vasos de agua y el peluche en la boca; volvió a ocupar su lugar asignado.

―Como te decía (que sed que tenía, caminé toda la tarde reflexionando sobre mis acciones y no se me ocurrió tomar nada, aunque claro, no es que demoré horas en darme cuenta de que me había equivocado, sino en saber como encararte, _d'u get it?_), encontré LA respuesta a nuestros inconvenientes y no tienen NADDDA que ver con el vestido, TARANNNNN ―exclamó, mientras desparramaba por la mesa una serie de panfletos que Sora tomó, pero no pudo comentarlos―. Los leo por ti, que acá está muy oscuro. ―Le quitó los papeles―: redoble de tambores, TARANNNN ―cantó, con su voz de soprano―… ¡Boda sintoísta contemporánea!

Sora, sorprendida e imposibilitada de hablar, le sacó algunos de los folletos e intentó leerlos en la penumbra. Mimí supo que tenía su atención.

―Te los leo: "Boda Sintoísta Contemporánea: las bodas japonesas contemporáneas consisten en la combinación de los dos estilos de boda más difundidos en nuestra isla. Estos son la boda sintoísta, tradicional, histórica, y la boda contemporánea, que toma elementos de las ceremonias cristianas tan difundidas a través de películas y gracias a la globalización.

»Estas bodas inician en el templo, con la tradicional ceremonia sintoísta, solo visible a familiares y amigos muy cercanos, y finaliza en un salón, típicamente en un hotel, con la típica recepción cristiana. Es de esperarse que la novia tenga más de una vestimenta disponible para poder pasar de un evento al otro con gracia y naturalidad." Continúa, pero creo que con esto te das una idea de lo que proponen, ¿cierto?

Mimí levantó la vista de los panfletos a su silenciosa amiga y, aún en la penumbra, la descubrió llorando.

―Oh, Sora, ¡¿qué he hecho esta vez?! ―exclamó, lanzándose a sus brazos―. Lo siento tanto, ¡lo hago todo mal, lo hago todo mal! Yo lo único que quiero es ayudarte, mis intenciones son buenas, ¡no entiendo por qué me sale todo tan mal! ―Sora le palmeaba la espalda, consolándola. Aún no podía hablar―. ¿Me perdonas, por favor? No voy a volver a hablar de estas bodas tontas occidentales, ¡no voy a volver a hablar! _Silly weddings,_ con esas ceremonias interminables, shows infantiles, maratónicas sesiones de fotos y tíos lejanos tratando de sacar a bailar a todas las amigas de la novia, ¡me rehúso, me rebelo contra la autoridad! ―terminó, con una mano estirada indicando al techo―. No, no terminé: ¡y las malditas damas de honor! ¿Sabes cuantos vestidos tengo inutilizados en mi placard? 27, ¡27! ¡No más tontas ceremonias occidentales! ―Sora, desesperada, le arrancó el peluche de las manos, pero Mimí reaccionó más rápido―. Ah, no, Sora, ¡así no, mala Sora, mala Sora! Prometimos dejarnos hablar. ―Sora levantó la vista al cielo, exasperada ¡y aún sin poder hablar!

»Voy a tirar estos panfletos, ¡los voy a tirar! ―Comenzó a hacerlos bollitos entre sus manos, Sora trató de detenerla, pero Mimí se lo impidió. Y así y todo, no soltaba el peluche―. Convenciones tontas que les llenan la cabeza a las chicas buenas, lindas y tradicionales como Sora y yo, tontas, deberían prohibirles la entrada a este país, es más, le voy a hablar a Taichi del tema, ¿desde cuándo dejamos que cosas occidentales tan tontas ingresen a nuestro hermoso Japón? Esto es una anomalía histórica, una tontería histórica.

Una persona normal se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sora quería hablar desesperadamente: sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que finas líneas rojas comenzaban a pintárseles, sus puños estaban apretados y firmemente asentados sobre la mesa. Estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, a punto de pararse y salir corriendo.

Pero Mimí no era una joven normal, indignación hubiera sentido si alguien se atrevía a decirle algo por el estilo.

―Pero Sora, la verdad es que yo lo siento mucho, ¡no he buscado nada de información sobre templos sintoístas y ceremonias tradicionales! Estimé que tu familia lo tendría muy claro, sin embargo, como quiero ayudarte, mañana volveremos, pero volveremos las dos, ¿sí? Y si no encontramos nada tradicional, podemos divertirnos tirando los stands occidentales, tontos, al piso y luego salimos corriendo, ¿te parece? ¿te parece?

Sora suspiró, esperando un nuevo reto por haberse atrevido a dejar que algo saliera de sus labios sin tener la mentada foca rosa entre sus manos.

El suspiro anticipó el milagro.

―Aquí tienes, es tu turno para hablar. ―Le extendió el precioso objeto, y Sora lo recibió como lo que era: algo divino, un objeto de los cielos, la representación física de la libertad de expresión y de toda clase de libertad. Un peluche que se merecía un trono, eso era.

La atontó un poco tener semejante preciosidad entre sus manos, olvidó que debía hablar. Ahora fue Mimí la que comenzó a abrir grandes sus ojos y a taconear contra el piso.

Y sin embargo, lo primero que dijo Sora fue lo menos importante de todo:

―1853.

―¿Eh?

―¡No puedes hablar! ─le espetó, pero Mimí ya se cubría la boca con las manos, descubierta―. Digo que en 1853 comenzaron a entrar todas estas cosas occidentales en nuestro país, y que qué pena que no te gusten más las damas de honor, los shows de Pikachu ni bailar enloquecidamente sobre tus tacos toda la noche, porque a mí… me ha hecho mucha ilusión todo esto de la ceremonia japonesa contemporánea, ¡y lloré porque no podía hablar para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí! ―terminó, otra vez entre lágrimas.

―¡Oh, Sora! ―Mimí le quitó el peluche de las manos y lo revoleó a lo lejos, desechándolo para siempre―. ¡Yo quería tanto que hicieras esa ceremonia! Lo más difícil de mi vida ha sido decirte que todo eso era una tontería, ¡lo más difícil! ―Se abrazaron con fuerza, reconfortándose en la otra, mientras ambas lloraban en silencio―. Por suerte no terminé de tirar mis folletos, ¡mira cuantos he traído sobre shows, salones y musicalización! ―Y de su enorme bolso comenzó a extraer más y más papeles, de todas las formas y colores. Uno hasta traía un pedazo de pastel en un pequeño recipiente―. ¿Verdad que mañana podemos repasarlos a todos? ¿Verdad?

Sora se separó un instante, solo para asentir y volver a abrazarla.

―Pero Mimí, yo también quiero pedirte perdón, ¡esta tarde te grité, y eso es tan impropio de mí! Me hizo acordar a esa vez en el digimundo que me enojé con los chicos por perseguirme, cuando los quise abandonar, ¡y me sentí tan mal! ―Mimí quiso interrumpir, pero esta vez fue el turno de Sora de impedírselo―. Así que cuando te dejé me fui a una farmacia a comprar algo para que me bajase la presión, y mientras estaba ahí, reflexioné sobre lo que había sucedido, y lo extraña que me había sentido, primero tan feliz, luego tan enojada… y entonces se me ocurrió.

―¿Qué se te ocurrió? ―Mimí tenía los ojos bien abiertos y le sostenía ambas manos en el aire.

―No solo se me ocurrió, ya lo comprobé, ¡y yo quería tanto contártelo! Pero llegaste con todas estas buenas noticias, y te noté tan triste, y luego lloraste, y me retaste, y te dio sed y me llenaste de panfletos, ¡y yo lo que más quería era interrumpirte para contarte mis noticias!

―¡¿Qué noticias Sora, qué noticias?! ―gritó Mimí, impaciente. Ya la oscuridad era total. Solo veían el brillo de sus ojos y el reflejo de la luna sobre la mesa.

―Ah, Mimí, es que Yamato y yo… no sé cómo decírtelo.

―¡Ve al grano, mujer, ve al grano! ―le volvió a gritar, apretándole las manos.

―Estamos embarazados.

―¡¿SINTO-WHAT?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ―Mientras Sora lloraba, por fin con razón, Mimí comenzó a llorar ruidosamente. Las manos le temblaban y hacían mover a Sora entera―. Oh, Sora, ¡Sora!

―Aún no lo he hablado con Yamato, lo estuve llamando pero habrá estado muy ocupado, porque no me ha llamado de vuelta ―confesó entre hipos y sollozos―. ¿Crees que se enfadará? Esto no estaba en nuestros planes, y además es muy reciente, sé que aún lo podría perder… ¿crees que debería esperar unas semanas para contárselo?

―Sí, Sora, creo que deberías esperar un poco. ―Con una mano se limpió las lágrimas, pero la otra seguía temblando.

Las despabiló el ruido de las llaves en la puerta y la repentina luz: Yamato había llegado.

―¡Matt, SORA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! ―gritó Mimí, corriendo a sus brazos.

Sí, a los brazos de Yamato, ella, la amiga. Y Sora, sentada en el mismo lugar desde hacía horas, con la cara empapada en lágrimas, las piernas tiesas y encandilada por la luz, no solo no pudo darle la noticia a su futuro marido, sino que tan solo pudo pensar: «Sí, Sora, creo que deberías esperar un poco», las últimas palabras de un inagotable, inacabable e ininterrumpido Monólogo Tachikawa.

* * *

**Aclaración: **_En 1853 fue el Bakumatsu._

* * *

**Notas: **jajajaja, me río sola, soy medio tonta a veces. ¡Mimí le dio la noticia a Yamato! Que alocada esta niña por favor. ¿Se esperaban ese vuelco argumental? Sé que a más de una les llamó la atención la ciclotimia, ¿supusieron que era un embarazo? ¿Eh? Hubo una pista: el hecho de que ya exista el pequeño Zetaro, que debería ser levemente menor que la rubia Ishida-Takenouchi.

Como no me pude definir por un título, le puse los dos. Top, soy top: tengo fics semanas sin publicar porque no sé el título, y para este tengo dos, DOS.

Por cierto, no molesto más, ¿les parece bien como estoy actualizando, o quieren que espacee? Tal vez lo puedo hacer cada diez días, por ejemplo (igual, no se confíen, con mi cronograma nunca se sabe cuando voy a poder sentarme a escribir).

Si te gustó, déjame un review, que me alegra el día. Y si te reíste cuéntame, es la mejor noticia que me puedes dar.


	5. La semilla de amapola

**Editado 2016.**

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinánimosdelucro.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 5

La semilla de amapola

* * *

Esa noche Mimí se fue a dormir a lo de Miyako, con Kurumi. Sentía locura por esa niña y ya ansiaba el día en que pudieran salir de compras juntas. Le leyó cuentos toda la noche, o al menos eso dijo.

Pero a la ginecóloga no faltó.

―Como sospechábamos, Sora, tu bebé en este momento tiene el tamaño de una semilla de amapola; no lo podemos ver en este equipo ―le explicó la ginecóloga, limpiándole la panza―. Sin embargo, tus exámenes de sangre dieron bien, así que no debes preocuparte: ¡estás embarazada!

―Yamato, ¡Sora está embarazada! ―exclamó Mimí, colgándose del brazo de su amigo. Él la miró extrañado y un poco molesto.

―Es en este momento cuando debes ser más cuidadosa que nunca, Sora, ya que tu niño o niña―

―Niña ―corrigió Yamato. Sora asintió.

―Muy bien ―sonrió, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse―. Pues que tu niña aún es muy frágil y deben cuidarla mucho. ¿Toman alcohol?

―Solo en ocasiones especiales ―admitió Sora.

―Mi recomendación es que esas ocasiones especiales se reduzcan a cero. ¿Y qué hay del cigarrillo?

―No fumamos ―dijo Yamato, quien se había sentado junto a Sora. Mimí lo había hecho del otro lado.

―Yo tampoco fumo ―aclaró Mimí. La médica le sonrió.

―Yamato, voy a dejarte estudios de sangre para ti también. No son urgentes, pero cuanto antes sepamos los antecedentes de salud de la niña, antes podremos comenzar a tratarlos, ¿de acuerdo? ―asintió. Le apretó la mano a Sora, quien le sonrió confiada.

―¿Cuándo debemos volver? ―Fue Mimí la que preguntó, mirando con desconfianza a Yamato, quien parecía más ocupado en hacerle caritas y mimitos a Sora que en atormentar de preguntas a la ginecóloga.

―Pueden volver en un mes para que repasemos a fondo los antecedentes de ambos. Pero no podremos hacer la ecografía hasta el tercer mes. Podremos comenzar a evaluar opciones de obstétricas.

―Eso es todo entonces. ―Sora se paró junto a Yamato, pero Mimí hizo ruido de aclarar su garganta.

―Eh, Doctora… ―dijo, con la más dulce de sus voces―. Yo he traído una listita de dudas que nos surgieron anoche…

Sora se sorprendió, ya que Mimí se había pasado la noche leyéndole cuentos a Kurumi, no ideando preguntas con ellos.

―Dispara. ―Realmente, la doctora no se asombró. Era cosa de todos los días que las novias llegaran con una madre o un novio histéricos… aunque con una amiga, tal vez no era lo más usual.

Mimí llevaba consigo un bolso inmenso color piel, en el que no tardó en encontrar una libretita anillada. Aparentemente allí había garabateado sus preguntas.

―¿Podemos realizar ejercicio? ―Lo que sí la sorprendió, sin dudas, fue la persona en la pregunta.

―Sí, pueden, pero Sora no debe cansarse demasiado.

―No debemos cansarnos demasiado ―pronunció, mientras escribía―. ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a tener náuseas?

―Las náuseas no suceden en todos los embarazos, pero cuando lo hacen, suelen predominar en todo el primer trimestre. ¿Has tenido náuseas, Sora?

―No. No realmente.

―Yo sí. Hace unos días luego de desayunar. ―La médica le sonrió, no muy segura de qué decirle―. Próxima pregunta: ¿debemos ceder a nuestros antojos? ―Le brillaron los ojos mientras hacía esta pregunta.

―Eso por lo general depende del novio, que es quien debe correr a satisfacerlos ―sonrió.

―Yo también estoy. ¡Yo puedo ir a comprar las locuras de Sora!

―Gracias Mimí, ¡eso es muy amable de tu parte! ―le agradeció Sora, estirándose sobre Yamato para estrecharle ambas manos.

―Sin embargo, recuerden que el embarazo no es una excusa para engordar libremente. Al noveno mes de embarazo, Sora debería tener tan solo nueve kilos más que ahora.

―Nueve kilos ―anotó―. Oye Sora, yo te compro los antojos, pero no engordaré esos nueve kilos contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Yamato tampoco debería, se ve un poco redondito ―agregó, por lo bajo―. Próxima: ¿podemos optar desde ya por el parto por cesárea? No queremos sufrir.

―¡Mimí! ―gritó Sora, escandalizada. La médica rio abiertamente.

―Creo que ese es nuestro aviso para irnos: la doctora tiene muchos más pacientes ―dijo Yamato, despidiéndose y arrastrando a una risueña Sora y una quejosa Mimí fuera del consultorio.

―Mimí, yo no quiero optar tan libremente por la cesárea. Mi madre y la de Yamato nos tuvieron por parto natural ―fundamentó Sora, mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

―Oh, heroínas de otras épocas. Cuando comiences los cursos previos al embarazo y te muestren esos videos de terror, olvidarás esta pretensión tan heroica.

Mientras hablaban, llegaron hasta la escalera del hospital. No eran más de veinte escalones hacia abajo, y Sora se dispuso a bajarlos tranquilamente.

―Sora, ¡no puedes bajar las escaleras! ¡La doctora dijo que no te esforzaras haciendo deportes!

―Es solo una escalera, Mimí. No exageres, Sora está en perfecto estado físico ―la defendió Yamato.

―El primer trimestre es el más peligroso, y el primer mes mucho más: ¡tu hija tiene el tamaño de una semilla de amapola! ¿Te imaginas si te resbalas y caes? ¡La puedes aplastar!

Tan trágico devenir sin dudas asustó a Sora, quien se heló en lo alto de las escaleras, sosteniendo la baranda y mirando alternativamente a su novio y a su mejor amiga.

―Sora, ya baja, ¡es solo una escalera!

―Yamato, no seas irresponsable: ¡debes bajarla alzada!

Y la discusión se extendía, para sorpresa de los transeúntes.

―Ya veo que no serás un buen padre: seguramente ni siquiera te harás los estudios de sangre para descartar enfermedades hereditarias, ¡como todo hombre! ¡Nunca se hacen sus estudios de sangre!

―Estos no son _mis_ estudios de sangre, son los de mi hija: ¡claro que los haré!

―Pues la semilla de amapola dentro de Sora también es tu hija: ¡cuídala!

―Mimí, Yamato, ¡ya basta! ―Mientras el enojo de ellos aumentaba, el de Sora también. Su rostro serio y su mano apretando la baranda no eran signos alentadores―. Me encuentro perfectamente bien, ¡voy a bajar sola esta escalera!

―¿La oíste, Yamato? ¡Ella puede bajar sola! ―De alguna manera, Mimí, rápida de reflejos, se había apropiado de la situación, desplazando a Yamato, quien no pudo más que observarlas mientras bajaban las escaleras con sus brazos enlazados.

.

.

―Yo cocino hoy ―dijo Yamato, ya llegados al departamento. Se había tomado el día libre.

Las chicas se sentaron en el sillón, mientras Sora se acariciaba la panza. Esperaban para más tarde la visita de Gabumon y Biyomon; Koushirou se estaban encargando de coordinar la apertura de puertas.

―¿Has podido hacer todas tus preguntas, Mimí? ―preguntó Sora, contenta, mientras Mimí le observaba con pasión la panza chata.

―No, Yamato me sacó tan a las apuradas de allí…

―Tal vez podemos ir contestándolas juntos, los tres, a medida que avance el embarazo. Cuéntame, ¿cuál era la próxima?

―La próxima era la más importante…

―Mimí, tu no comes con mucha sal, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Yamato mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. La joven negó.

―Sora tampoco debería, ¿de acuerdo? ―Yamato asintió y volvió a alejarse.

―Que bueno que se estén llevando mejor. ―Mimí sonrió―. ¿Cuál es, entonces, esa pregunta tan importante?

―Quería saber cuándo se nos comenzará a notar la panza…

―¿La panza? ¿Y eso por qué es tan importante?

Mimí la miró con sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos y su pequeña boca. Sora le devolvió la mirada, extrañada.

―Pues por el vestido, Sora… tu boda… ―agregó, ante la mirada de desconcierto que Sora no perdía.

Algo cayó dentro del cerebro de la pelirroja. Hasta Mimí lo escuchó. _PLIC_ hizo.

―¡La boda! ¡El embarazo! ¡Mimí, el vestido! ―exclamó, girando en el sillón para enfrentarla, con ambas manos apoyadas en los almohadones.

―Pero qué sucede, ¿lo habías olvidado?

―Bueno, no olvidado, simplemente… ¡no me había dado cuenta! Oh, no, ¿ahora qué haremos? ¡No podré bailar en mi propia boda! ¡Yamato!

El rubio llegó corriendo de la cocina, con un delantal de los Rolling Stones puesto y una cuchara de madera en la mano.

―¿Sucedió algo? ¿La bebé está bien?

―La bebé está bien, Yama, ¡pero nuestra boda no! ¡No quiero casarme a punto de dar a luz!

―Sora, serás la novia más hermosa, con tu panza adorable… seguro puedes diseñar algo que te siente bien… ―murmuró, arrodillándose frente a ella y sosteniéndole las manos. A la cuchara de madera la sostuvo Mimí.

―No quiero, Yama, no podré bailar, no podré comer muchas cosas, ¡mira si me siento mal, o si ya me piden reposo para esa época! Creo que debemos reconsiderar…

―¿Reconsiderar la boda? Sora, ¿estás segura de lo que dices? … ¿qué planeas, que la atrasemos hasta después del nacimiento? Nuestra niña nos demandará mucho tiempo, tal vez deberán pasar años hasta que podamos casarnos, ¡mira si tenemos otro bebé antes de eso! ¿Y si yo viajo al espacio? ¿Acaso es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué nuestros hijos vivan durante años en un hogar con sus padres en concubinato? ―No había reproche ni reclamo en su tono de voz, pero sí sorpresa. Sora sabía muy bien que esa no era la vida que Yamato quería para ellos, y de hecho tampoco era lo que ella misma deseaba.

―No, Yama, no… claro que no es eso lo que quiero… ―dijo, derrotada. Se miraron en silencio y con tristeza unos pocos segundos.

Pero Mimí Tachikawa interrumpió.

―A no temer, mis queridos amigos, que esta es una misión para la _wedding planner_ Mimí Tachikawa: ¡ya tengo todo solucionado! ―La pareja la miró, expectantes ambos. Y ella, parada y cuchara en alto indicando al cielo, exclamo―: ¡Adelantaremos la boda! ¡Manos a la obra, que no hay tiempo!

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Les digo que casi dejo sin actualizar esta semana, no estuve sintiéndome inspirada con esta historia en particular. Pero enseguida me di cuenta que no era un tema de la historia, sino del capítulo, que es un poco de relleno. Por eso decidí escribirlo igual.

Ya a partir del siguiente comienza la parte divertida: la contratación, contrarreloj, de proveedores. También comenzarán a aparecer los digielegidos que faltan, y algunos digimon.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Cuéntame lo que piensas en un review!


	6. La piel de Gabumon

**Editado 2016.**

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinánimosdelucro.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 6

La piel de Gabumon

* * *

Capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño a _CieloCriss._

* * *

―Piyomon, eres inservible.

La digimon sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Miró al costado, hacia Gabumon, quien le desvió la mirada, aparentemente avergonzado. Sora no estaba. Se alejó de la mesa, directo a su habitación. Giró a mirar una última vez a Mimí, pero esta negó con la cabeza, seria. Agachó la cabeza y le golpeó la habitación a su compañera.

Sora estaba recostada en la cama hojeando unas revistas de boda. Yamato se peinaba frente al espejo, acababa de salir del baño y tenía un evento laboral en menos de una hora. Sora le sonrió a la digimon y le indicó que se acostara junto a sí.

Piyomon voló y se acurrucó junto a Sora, sintiéndose chiquitita. Y cuando ella le acarició las plumas de la cabeza, rompió en llanto desconsolado:

―¡Es tan malvada! ¡Yo solo quiero ser útil!

Yamato giró asombrado, no acostumbrado aún al llanto histérico de la digimon, algo tan normal para Sora que ni siquiera se inmutó.

―Ella también solo está tratando de ayudar y ser útil, Piyomon. Tal vez tú aún no has encontrado la actividad en la que eres buena.

―Es una tirana ―dijo Yamato, mirándolas a través del espejo.

―¿Qué es una tirana?

―Una tirana, Piyomon, es una mujer muy buena y con muchas ganas de ayudar pero que se pone un poquito nerviosa cuando tiene tantas cosas entre manos ―respondió, mirando enojada a su prometido―. Lo importante es que recuerdes que es alguien muy buena y con todas las intenciones de ser útil…

En ese momento golpearon la puerta y entró Gabumon, despacito. Se lo veía triste.

―¿A ti también te echó? ―le preguntó Piyomon. Él apenas asintió. Pensó que también iba a largarse a llorar, y eso no le gustaría nada a Yamato…

Pocos segundos después de Gabumon, entró Mimí al cuarto, resuelta y sin golpear ―ya que estaba en su casa, o al menos así lo sentía ella. Traía carreteles de hilos en las manos y una cinta azul olvidada en el cabello.

―Esto no va para atrás ni para adelante. Debemos pasar al plan B ―admitió, con seriedad―. Sora, Yamato, ¿podríamos tener como _souvenirs_ algunas kokedamas? Seguro que Toshiko estará encantada de colaborar…

―Por mí no hay problema, pero hablas tú con mi suegra…

Sora permaneció en silencio, hojeando sus revistas y haciendo algunas anotaciones. Piyomon miraba enojada a Mimí; en presencia de Sora, se atrevía a desafiarla, aunque solo con la mirada. Y de costadito. Gabumon, por las dudas, se había sentado en una sillita a mirar a Yamato, alejada su atención de Mimí.

―Sora. Esto es importante ―repitió.

Luego de algunas anotaciones más, la pelirroja alzó la vista.

―De verdad quiero entregar peluchitos de Piyomon y Gabumon…

Mimí suspiró, pero fuera de ese gesto tan sutil, mantuvo la compostura. Seguramente, por dentro estaba contando hasta diez. Yamato la observaba por el espejo, divertido. No se había puesto de acuerdo con Sora, pero le alegraba que su novia aún tuviera algo de fuerza de voluntad para oponerse a un plan Tachikawa…

Sora continuó hojeando las revistas, mientras Mimí la observaba de brazos cruzados.

―Está bien ―dijo finalmente la castaña, dando el brazo a torcer―. Pero entonces deberemos pasar al Plan C.

―¿Cuál es el Plan C? ―preguntó, muy divertido, Yamato. Ya empezaba el plan de Mimí a salirle por la culata…

―Ya verás. Lo único que te adelanto es que deberás cancelar tu evento laboral de esta noche.

Se fue del dormitorio sin darle tiempo a protestar, con lo que la receptora de las quejas fue Sora.

―¡Sora! ―fue todo el reclamo de Yamato.

Ella continuó hojeando sus revistas, concentrada. Piyomon se estaba quedando dormida y Gabumon a cada momento parecía un poco más triste.

No pasó ni media hora hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez súbitamente y con desespero.

―¡Sora, Yamato! ¿Están bien? ¿Qué le pasó a la beba? ―exclamó Jyou, ingresando con su bata de médico, su estetoscopio colgado y un maletín que se apresuró a vaciar sobre la cama de sus amigos.

―¿Jyou? ―preguntó Yamato, confundido. Mimí entró corriendo detrás.

―Mi beba está perfectamente bien. Probablemente Mimí te esté necesitando ―dijo Sora, con mucha tranquilidad, mientras continuaba mirando sus revistas. Piyomon se despertó, pero al ver a Mimí, se apresuró a hacerse la dormida.

―¿Mimí? ―preguntó Jyou, girándose sobre sí mismo. La castaña le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta―. ¿Qué es todo esto?

―Necesito tus manos de cirujano con pulso para hacer los _souvenirs_. Andando, ya que tienes la tarde libre…

―¡¿La tarde libre?! Mimí, ¡mis pacientes! ¡Pensé que realmente le estaba sucediendo algo a Sora!

La discusión continuó en el living, pero aparentemente no por demasiado tiempo, porque cuando Yamato salió para dirigirse a su reunión, estaban los dos sentados en la mesa, con un plato de _cookies_ en medio (que se apresuró a robar) y muchos hilos, algodones y telas de distintos colores, pero todas acolchonadas. Al parecer Jyou había olvidado a sus pacientes, ya que se veía muy concentrado recortando figuras que luego Mimí rellenaba y cosía.

Observó el único modelo de Piyomon terminado, le habían unido las alas por separado. Él estaba muy lejos de admitirlo, pero Mimí había hecho un gran trabajo dándole forma, aunque el diseño fuera de Sora.

Ella mientras tanto trabajaba en una figura de color amarillo.

―¿Por qué no hay modelo de Gabumon? ―preguntó, confundido.

―Aquí está ―le respondió Mimí, arrojándole a sus manos un pequeño peluche amarillo que tenía en su regazo.

Yamato lo observó confundido, tenía forma de Gabumon, sin dudas, y el mismo círculo con formas en su pancita, además del cuerno. Pero era amarillo…

―Mimí, no entiendo. ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo amarillo?

Ella le arrojó otro aparente retazo de tela blanco y azul. La capa de Gabumon.

―¿Lo hiciste sin su piel? … ¿Y tú de dónde has sacado que Gabumon es amarillo?

Por primera vez, Mimí levantó la vista hacia Yamato. Jyou también lo hizo, interesado.

―_Duh._ Le saqué la piel y miré, _sweetie. _

1\. 2. 3.

―¡¿Le sacaste la piel a mi compañero digimon?! ―Sus gritos resonaron en todo el edificio, pero ni Sora ni los atormentados digimon acudieron en su ayuda.

―Pues claro Yamato, ¿de qué otra forma hubiéramos sabido como diseñarlo?

―¡¿Y Sora estuvo de acuerdo con esto?! ―reclamó, indignado, sintiendo como una vena titilaba en su sien y uno de sus ojos se abría y cerraba constantemente; era un tic nervioso.

―Estimo que Sora acaba de enterarse por tus gritos, Yama. ¿Por qué creías que Gabumon entró a tu habitación hace un rato?

―¡Abusaste de mi digimon!

―Yamato, me gustaría darte un té y tal vez alguna pastilla inocente, esos gestos en tu rostro no son normales ―apuntó Jyou, examinándole los ojos rojos y el continuo abrir y cerrar de uno de ellos. Mimí también se paró, y antes de que el rubio volviera a protestar, le encajó una _cookie_ en la boca, atragantándolo.

―Que exagerado eres, Yama. No deberías utilizar palabras con un significado tan puntual en forma tan aleatoria y promiscua, ¿sabes?

Jyou se confundió un poco, Mimí no solía utilizar palabras como "aleatoria" ni "promiscua" y mucho menos hacía afirmaciones casi de derecho en una conversación inocente.

Aparentemente, cuando Jyou se confunde, pierde la capacidad de sostener cosas, por lo cual el vaso con el que trataba de convidar a Yamato se le resbaló de las manos, incrementando el nerviosismo del rubio y el desorden en la sala, en la cual había pedazos de hilos y pelusas por doquier.

―Creo que no deberías ir a tu reunión, será la única forma de terminar con esto hoy… además, Jyou podría destruir tu departamento para cuando regreses…

―¡Yo no voy a destruir nada más! ―se apresuró a decir Jyou, intentando alejarse al lavadero para buscar un trapeador, trayecto en el cual (por supuesto) arrojó al piso la lámpara de pie que adornaba el salón.

Yamato se tomó la pastilla y contó hasta diez.

―Mimí, no hay forma de que entre tres personas terminemos ciento cincuenta souvenirs en una noche; deberías permitir que Gabumon y Piyomon nos ayuden.

―Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Yama. Tendremos algunos invitados.

Y como Takeru sí tenía la llave del edificio, a diferencia de Mimí y Toshiko, las cuales habían la primero seducido y la segunda asustado al guardia para que las dejara entrar, el pequeño rubio ingresó al departamento seguido de un torbellino, es decir Taichi.

―¡Princesa! ―gritó, abalanzándose sobre la castaña de pelo lacio y levantándola en el aire.

Por supuesto, como momentos antes Jyou había volcado agua, era de esperarse que Taichi se resbalara y Mimí cayera sobre él.

Se besaron en la caída.

Se separaron rápido, pero no lo suficientemente como para que los tres testigos tuvieran tiempo de hacer algo al respecto. Jyou tiró el trapeador, y por suerte no tenía la tetera en sus manos, porque a Sora no le hubiera gustado perderla. Takeru aplaudió contento, era una manera extraña que tenía de demostrar alegría.

Y Yamato… pues a él se le prendió la lamparita.

Una que tenían sobre una pequeña mesita en la puerta del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, ya que tal lío de personas en su casa si había sido lo suficientemente importante como para atraer a Sora.

―¡Sora! ¡Ha llegado el padrino de tu niño!

―¡Será una niña! ―le gritó Yamato, deteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa, no fuera que también quisiera besar a su prometida.

―¡El padrino seré yo! ―reclamó Takeru.

Jyou un poquito se entristeció, ya que él era el que estaba ayudando pero no tenía vela en ese entierro…

―No habrá padrino y madrina, no nos gustan las tradiciones occidentales ―dijo Sora muy tranquila, besando en la mejilla a cada uno de sus invitados.

Yamato iba a protestar por la boda "japonesa contemporánea" que estaban preparando, que para él no era más que una forma educada de ocultar la verdad detrás de ese adefesio protoccidental que estaban por festejar, pero Sora se veía decidida y seria, y él solo quería que ella estuviera tranquila para dar a luz a su niña.

―Vengo a avisar que ya tengo en claro el vestido que quiero. Así que si no es inconveniente para nadie, me gustaría encerrarme en el cuarto de Mimí hasta arribar a un boceto.

―Ay, ¡sí!, Sora, ¿puedo verlo? ―exclamó una emocionada Mimí, empujando a Taichi para encarar a su mejor amiga―. ¿Será talle princesa? ¿O sirena? ¡Adelántame algo!

―El vestido de la novia es secreto.

Esas fueron sus únicas palabras antes de encerrarse en la "habitación de la inspiración", _aka_ el cuarto de Mimí. Sin embargo volvió a los pocos segundos.

―Yamato, cuida que no nos destruyan el departamento.

―¡Te dije que ibas a faltar a tu evento del trabajo! ―le espetó Mimí; no supo bien porqué de repente se lo espetó en vez de decírselo, tal vez ya se había cansado de fingir que se llevaban bien.

―Todo esto no puede estar pasando ―murmuró, viendo como Takeru le quitaba a Jyou el trapeador y la escoba, ya que Kido con dos palos largos en las manos era un peligro para los adornos de cerámica de Sora, mientras Mimí parecía querer empezar a dar órdenes en voz alta que nadie escuchaba.

―Tranquilizate, _baka._ Es todo por el bien de tu niño ―le susurró Taichi al oído.

―¡Que será una niña, idiota!

Gabumon y Piyomon no se dignaron a aparecer a saludar. O tal vez no se animaron.

―¡Que me escuchen todos! ―gritó Mimí, fuera de sí, parada sobre una silla. Esta vez sí la escucharon. Y como no, si a continuación del grito dijo esto―: _I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to… __MOVE IT! _

En realidad era su teléfono celular sonando, claro.

―¡Coordinación perfecta! ―exclamó, alejándose a atender.

―Ahora que se fue Mimí, ¡escúchenme todos! ―exclamó Yamato―. Jyou, deja esa pala, luego con mi hermano nos encargaremos de limpiar todo…

―¿Tenemos una misión? ―preguntó Taichi, poniéndose sus anteojos negros y arrastrando a sus dos amigos hacia Yamato. Los cuatro se abrazaron, como si estuvieran en un partido de fútbol planeando estrategias.

―¿Qué sucede, hermano?

―Mimí está loca. Debemos detenerla, pero no se preocupen, ¡tengo un plan!

―No es amable de tu parte decir que Mimí está loca. Seguramente a Sora no le gustará oírlo ―indicó Jyou.

―¡Por eso mismo se lo estoy diciendo a ustedes y no a Sora! ―reclamó.

―No es bueno de tu parte guardar secretos para con tu futura esposa y madre de tu niño ―añadió.

―¡Que será una niña! Jyou, deja de interrumpir, ¡no tenemos tiempo!

―No es conveniente de tu parte ponerte nervioso, Yamato, o Sora se quedará sin marido antes de casarse ―dijo, esta vez, Taichi, riendo con Takeru.

―¡Sí serán…! ―Sin embargo, su exclamación fue interrumpida por el regreso de Mimí, quien ni lenta ni perezosa, sacó una foto de la extraña posición en que se encontraban sus amigos. Y se la envió a alguien.

―Tengo noticias importantes ―dijo, mientras Yamato maldecía en lo bajo por haber perdido su única oportunidad―. Ya lo he hablado con Sora.

―¿Qué cosa has hablado con Sora? ―Yamato estaba nervioso, molesto e impaciente, ese día.

―Sobre la llamada que acabo de recibir. Sobre la que les quiero contar.

―¡Pues cuéntanos!

―Pues déjame de interrumpir, Yamato; no es de buena educación interrumpir a las personas cuando hablan.

Yamato levantó las manos al cielo y luego se agarró el rostro, se apretó los cachetes y los estiró hacia arriba, sentándose en el acto.

Mimí le sacó una foto. Y la envió a alguien, claro.

―Me llamaron de Atago Jinja. Es el templo donde van a celebrar la ceremonia ―le aclaró a los invitados―. Ya tienen fecha para la boda.

―¡¿Cuándo?! ―inquirió Yamato, separando su rostro compungido de sus manos.

―Cuatro semanas ―contestó, seria.

―¡¿Cuatro semanas?!

―Cuatro semanas ―repitió.

―¿Y cómo haremos para tener lista en cuatro semanas la boda _tiremostodoporlaventana_ que ustedes dos quieren organizar?

―Pues así mismo, Yamato. _Duh._ Organizando.

Manteniendo la seriedad, Mimí miró uno por uno a sus invitados y al afligido futuro novio. Le brillaron los ojos.

―Ahora siéntense y agarren papel y lapicera. Tengo una misión para cada uno de ustedes.

Yamato quiso gritar. No había forma, pero _no había forma_ de que él tuviera_ una_ de ganar en esa boda…

* * *

Mimí 3 – Yamato 0

* * *

**Notas**: Ante todo quiero pedirles disculpas por haber demorado en actualizar. Resulta que el domingo publiqué un Mishiro y tuvo casi nada de éxito, nunca me había pasado eso de estar dos días enteros sin recibir reviews. La verdad es que me sentí muy triste y me _sequé_, me quedé sin ideas. Afortunadamente CieloCriss vino a mi auxilio y me levantó el ánimo. Así que a modo de disculpas, les hice un capítulo más largo .

El contador volvió a 0 porque Yamato perdió su punto cuando Mimí se amigó con Sora. En los capítulos anteriores no hubo contador porque se habían alejado un poco de la pelea entre ellos dos. Pero ahora regresaremos con todo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, creo que el próximo va a ser muy divertido. El templo que nombro es uno que existe, lo elegí a propósito, ya verán porqué. Aunque no podría asegurar que de verdad se lleven a cabo bodas sintoístas allí…

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Déjenme un lindo review!


	7. Las acciones-malas palabras

**Editado 2016.**

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

**Notas**: Salió un poco distinto, espero guste igual.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Las acciones-malas palabras

* * *

Los recién llegados, y los que habían sido convocados unas horas antes, se amontonaban en el sillón de Sora y Yamato y en algunas sillas colocadas convenientemente junto al asiento principal. El departamento era grande, pero de ambientes más bien chicos y nunca había recibido a tanta gente junta. Al departamento no le gustaba y lo haría notar.

Además de Taichi, Jyou, Takeru, Yamato (quien había debido faltar a su reunión) y Mimí, se encontraban Piyomon y Gabumon, quienes habían osado salir de la habitación al escuchar movimiento, esperanzados en que, entre tanta gente, Mimí no los notara. Pero sí los notó, y cómo.

Miyako había llegado con sus dos niños, a falta de Ken quien trabajaba de noche ese día. También faltaba Daisuke, porque vivía en Estados Unidos, pero como era multimillonario, ya Taichi había convencido a Hikari de que lo hiciera volar cuanto antes a Japón. Es que luego de muchos años, Taichi había aceptado que su hermana además de hermana era mujer, y además una muy linda y con una personalidad muy atrayente para el sexo masculino… además de que ya tenía un pequeño niño, claro, no presente en la reunión.

Por ello le pareció de lo más conveniente que usara sus dotes para convencer a Daisuke de que volviera a Japón. Ella insistió, porque él estaba casado con una americana de padres japoneses, pero Taichi insistió más y conformó un dúo imparable con Mimí Tachikawa, así que la joven Hikari debió llamar a su enamorado de la infancia y usar sus habilidades para la seducción para hacerlo volver a Japón.

―Hola Daisuke, eh… si, bien, estoy aquí con algunos amigos… sí, Mimí está en Japón… pues muy bien, viviendo con Sora… pues Yamato dice que va a ser una niña, pero mi hermano piensa que va a ser un varón… que mi hermano no es el padre, ¡Daisuke!... quería pedirte que vinieras a Japón, necesitamos ayuda para organizar el casamiento… porque han debido adelantarlo… ¿tienes un avión privado?... de acuerdo, te esperamos entonces. ¡Buen viaje!

Y cortó. Todos abrieron la boca muy grande.

―Ya lo ves, si te hubieses casado con Daisuke, hoy tendrías un avión privado ―le espetó Taichi, porque él en secreto siempre había sido parcial hacia Daisuke. Lo controlaba más fácil que al rubio Takaishi. Y ni hablar que mucho mejor que al engendro que la había embarazado a joven edad. Aunque él quería mucho a su cuñado, realmente era un engendro dedicado.

―Y hoy Kyosuke sería tu sobrino, Taichi ―sonrió Hikari, generando las risas de los demás.

―Ese pequeño demonio ―musitó Taichi, bien bajito, pero el departamento lo oyó y decidió dejar caer un cuadro. No le parecía bien que se dijeran malas palabras dentro de sus paredes, sobre todo ante la presencia de los pequeños Kurumi y Zetaro.

También estaba en la casa Koushirou, quien era soltero y se abrazó muy efusivamente con Mimí, lo cual a Taichi no le gustó mucho porque él acababa de besarla, y si bien estaba muy lejos de enamorarse de ella, ya era parte de sus conquistas y no era correcto que Koushirou quisiera compartirla.

Había llegado Iori, alertado por Miyako, ya que un abogado siempre era bien recibido. Él tenía una pequeña niña, la única de todos los niños que se portaba bien. Pero ese día no la llevó. Así que esos eran todos los invitados.

Tenían cuatro sillas y un sillón de tres cuerpos para once personas y dos digimon, óptimo. Taichi pensó que inconscientemente peleó con Koushirou por sentarse junto a Mimí, pero en realidad ella debía dar las órdenes así que se quedó parada y los dejó insatisfechos a ambos.

Estaban todos amontonados. Gabumon subrepticiamente escondió el peluche degenerado que lo mostraba desnudo, pero Mimí tenía ojos en la espalda y saltó, cual digimon, frente a él. Le dio un susto tan grande que, un rato, se volvió a esconder en la habitación. Luego volvió; para ese momento el departamento ya había cobrado venganza y había arrojado la cartera de Mimí al piso. Todo se desparramó, y entre tanto alboroto aparecieron unos preservativos, que toda mujer que se precie lleva en su cartera, menos Sora aparentemente.

Y sí, Taichi y Koushirou los vieron.

―¡Orden en la sala, orden! ―gritaba Mimí, quien no se había sentado pero sí había tomado una silla para pararse, así que de verdad estaban todos amontonados―. ¡Orden! ―seguía gritando, solo Yamato y Piyomon la escuchaban, porque eran los únicos que le temían.

―… y entonces la clienta me ofreció pagarme de otra manera ―se escuchó, y Iori enrojeció hasta la coronilla.

A Taichi y a Koushirou les molestó que se hiciera el _dandy_ frente a Mimí.

Más adelante se enterarían que en realidad, le contaba a Jyou que la clienta en cuestión se había quedado sin cheques, entonces le había ofrecido ir juntos a un banco a extraer efectivo, pero como solo Jyou escuchó esa parte, a nadie le importó y todos recordarían por siempre que Iori se quiso hacer el _casanova_ frente a Mimí.

Que desubicado Iori.

Y ahora a Mimí nadie la escuchaba porque todos comentaban en voz alta sobre la hazaña de Iori, ella se exasperó mucho y comenzó a protestar, pero Yamato se puso contento porque en este juego de suma cero, todo lo que ella perdía era ganado por él.

Mimí 3 – Yamato 1

Súbitamente apareció Sora a saludar. Unos pocos aún no habían visto a la embarazada y se abalanzaron a ella, quien era pura sonrisa.

―Mi hermano dice que será un varón ―dijo Hikari mientras le acariciaba la panza, aún chata.

―Será una niña ―interrumpió Yamato.

―¿Crees que si acaricio tu panza nacerá más rápido el niño, como un digihuevo? ―preguntó Takeru, quien sabía que eso no era así, pero siempre había querido hacer esa pregunta y solo se animaba con su cuñada.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez el demonio de Daisuke había nacido de un digihuevo. Fue todo en Norteamérica, así que nadie podría saber la verdad.

―Será una niña ―repitió Yamato.

―¿Le pondrán nombre de príncipe, como es costumbre en la familia paterna? ―preguntó Iori, tal vez el único tradicionalista tan emocionado por la boda sintoísta como los futuros esposos.

―No, porque será una niña ―dijo Yamato.

Mimí sonrió mucho, con malicia, porque no le pasó desapercibido que el rubio estaba cada vez más acorralado.

―Me pregunto si le gustará más el color celeste o el azul ―dijo Taichi, tan solo para molestar, porque sabía que Yamato estaba enervado.

―¡Será una niña, animal!

Ups, mala palabra: se apagaron todas las luces del departamento.

Al volver las luces, Piyomon se encontraba sentada bajo Iori, Zetaro abrazado a Mimí (lo que puso muy celosa a Kurumi), Mimí en el regazo de Koushirou (lo que puso muy celoso a Taichi), Kurumi solita en el sillón y Jyou por supuesto había vuelto a arrojar el perchero al piso.

Sora estaba muy relajada. Y Gabumon había vuelto.

―Voy a seguir trabajando en el vestido. Les pido por favor que presten atención a Mimí y la ayuden en todo lo que puedan. Si no han cenado Yamato puede pedir unas pizzas.

Sora trajo la tranquilidad, como de costumbre. Se fue con su panza de niño.

―De niña ―repitió Yamato.

Mimí 4 – Yamato 1

―No voy a dar un gran discurso porque no sé darlos. ―Mimí fue muy clara y sincera―. Debo contarles que los he reunido hoy aquí a todos, menos a Ken y Daisuke, quienes ya llegarán, debido a que el casamiento Takenouchi – Ishida ha debido ser adelantado a dentro de cuatro semanas. ¡Cuatro semanas, señores y señoras y niño y niña y digimons! ¿Entienden de qué estamos hablando? ¿Lo entienden, compañeros y compañeras?

Todos hicieron silencio, observando impresionados a la joven.

―Sí, exactamente lo que están pensando, significa: significa que en tan solo cuatro semanas, 28 días, 672 horas y 40.320 minutos ―Taichi comenzó a sacar la cuenta en una calculadora, Koushirou le pegó en la mano―, Sora estará casándose con este… hombre. ―Por las dudas, Gabumon regresó al cuarto. No se sentía en confianza si su compañero era maltratado―. ¿Entienden lo que _eso_ significa? ¡Organización, señor Secretario General! ¡Organización en tan solo 672 horas de un evento que usualmente nos llevaría 5136 horas, es decir, como ya bien sabe toda mi audiencia…! Como ya bien saben cuántos meses son, pues no debo repetirlos para no tomar por tonta a mi audiencia.

»¡Lejano el día en que esta mujer del siglo XXI, Mimí Tachikawa, se atreva a ningunear a su audiencia, señor Presidente! ¡Lejano el día! Pero cercano el día, ¡cercano el día en que esta joven servidora, abnegada amiga y ardiente amante ―guiñó un ojo, Taichi pensó que era para Iori. Ya lo iba a ver a la salida…― necesite ayuda de todos sus jóvenes servidores, abnegados amigos y ardientes capillas, ―Miyako se impresionó por su rapidez para salir del embrollo antes de caer en él― para organizar la boda del siglo!

»Ya concluyo, señor presidente, sé que mi tiempo se acaba ―le aclaró a nadie en especial, pero por las dudas Jyou miró hacia todos lados, no fuera que se le hubiera pasado saludar a alguna eminencia―. ¿Y cómo organizaremos la boda del siglo? ¡Pues dividiendo tareas, porque como bien dice el dicho, tan adecuado a esta situación que vivimos, _divide y vencerás! _Así que, ¡síganme los buenos! ¡Hasta la victoria, siempre! ¡Venceremos venceremos! ¡_Yes, we can_! ¡En la vida hay que elegir! Y _it's the economy, stupid. _

Mala palabra detectada en idioma foráneo, doble ataque programado en 5… 3… 1… pensó el departamento, lo pensó con voz de robot y debería ser leído así, porque a los departamentos nadie les escucha cuando hablan.

Por eso no saben contar.

Mientras Sora tarareaba en el cuarto inspirador, el caos se desataba en el living. Sonó el timbre, Zetaro comenzó a llorar, se apagaron todos los celulares y, ¡terrible!, se desconectó el wifi. Y además volvió Gabumon.

Pasado el descalabro, Miyako se paró a aplaudir, emocionada hasta las lágrimas, Kurumi también aplaudió, así como Piyomon, aunque Yamato le lanzó una mirada fulminante y la digimon agachó las plumas arrepentida.

―¡Es el discurso más conmovedor que he escuchado en toda mi vida! ―lagrimeó Miyako, y a Taichi le causó envidia porque él trabajaba dando discursos, maldita Inoue que no lo escuchaba jamás.

―Ay, pero si yo no sé hablar en público ―susurró, sonrojada, pero en realidad mirando con malicia a Yamato.

Mimí 5 – Yamato 1

―Pues bien, digielegidos y digielegidas, niño, niña, digimon, digimon y niño por nacer―

―¡Será una niña! ―Pero los demás callaron a Yamato, prendidos a las palabras de la joven dirigente política.

―Como decía antes de ser _chicaneada_ por este joven aquí presente, es importante que cada uno se haga cargo de una tarea. Solo de esa manera lograremos arribar con vida al casamiento. ¿Alguna duda?

―Sí, señorita Tachikawa, quisiera saber cómo puede ser que usted, tan elevada dirigente, vaya a confiar en nosotros para elegir. ¿No le parece que su opinión debería ser prioritaria? ―preguntó Miyako, lo cual es una obviedad porque ella siempre se dirigía así a Mimí.

―¡Excelente pregunta, compañera Inoue! Veré que sea ascendida ―le susurró―. Pues bien, cada uno tendrá una determinada tarea, y deberá, en su área asignada, acercarnos tres opciones… ¡tan solo tres, no más que eso! Luego Sora y yo analizaremos esas tres opciones y tendremos la última palabra. ¡Es muy importante que nos traigan las tres _mejores_ opciones del mercado!

―A mí también me gustaría analizar esas tres opciones y decidir ―se quejó Yamato. Esta vez, Gabumon corrió hacia el dormitorio. Él NO escucharía la respuesta.

―Mpf ―hizo Mimí, es el ruido que hace cuando ahoga una carcajada. Fue imitada por varios de los presentes. Yamato se hizo un bollito en su pedacito de sillón―. Comenzamos, Takeru, hazme el favor de prestarme una libretita.

―Yo puedo ser el proveedor de libretitas para la boda ―dijo, mientras le acercaba una.

―Ishida de aquí a la luna… ―susurró Mimí, con condescendencia. Se fue a hacer un bollito junto a su hermano.

―Mimí-san, me gustaría encargarme de los papeles para el casamiento. Puedo juntarlos y rellenarlos por ellos.

―De acuerdo, Iiiioooorrrrriii, tick ―dijo, mientras escribía―. Puedes retirarte. ¡Siguiente!

―Creo que podría buscar buenas propuestas de fotografía ―sonrió Hikari. «Siguiente», dijo Mimí.

―¡Yo quiero encargarme de la comida y el pastel! ―exclamó Miyako.

―Mpf ―silencio―. Ya pensaremos en algo adecuado para tus eh… capacidades. ¡Siguiente!

―Mimí, puedo hacer video y música, si estás de acuerdo.

―De la música se encargará el novio, Izzy, pero gracias por la oferta. El video es todo tuyo. Tick.

―¿No será muy poco?

―Ay, sí, yo soy Koushirou y hago mil cosas a la vez, una sola tarea es muy poco para mis increíbles habilidades superpoderosas y paranormales ―remedó Taichi.

―Taichi se encargará de los niños, y se sentará en la mesa con ellos, por cierto ―dijo Mimí―. Ya te encontraremos otra tarea, Izzy ―terminó, con una sonrisa que fue devuelta. El pelirrojo no se retiró.

―¡Ken puede encargarse de contratar la seguridad y yo de encontrar el show ideal para la fiesta!

―¡El show! ―exclamó Mimí―. ¡Excelente Miyako, excelente! Sin dudas deberé ascenderte. ¡Tick y tick! Y recuerda que a Sora le gustan los Pikachu que bailan y la música latinoamericana.

―¡Mi boda no tendrá pikachus bailantes y música latinoamericana! ―Yamato estaba fuera de sí, se alzó cual salvador, dispuesto a defender a Takeru y Gabumon (quien ya había regresado) de la locura Tachikawa.

―Mpf ―silencio―. Esta boda es de Sora, Ishida. ¡Vuelva a su lugar! … a ver, debemos esperar a Daisuke para la comida y el pastel, nos está faltando… ¡las tarjetas, claro! Lista de invitados, diseño de tarjetas y su posterior distribución, Izzy, estimo que será una tarea apta tan solo para ti y tus capacidades astronómicas. ―Koushirou asintió como loco. Taichi se puso loco, por eso intervino.

―Estimada dama Mimí ―dijo, agarrándole una mano y besándola con suavidad―. Si bien no es mi intención cuestionar su juicio, que ha probado ser indiscutible, me gustaría proponer una tarea adicional a la propuesta por tan altiva dama. ―Mimí se sonrojó tontamente―. He llegado a la conclusión de que, como he tenido el lujo de haber viajado alrededor del mundo, puedo ser de utilidad decidiendo el destino de la luna de miel y haciendo los arreglos necesarios… porque, aquí entre nos, no deberíamos dejarle una tarea _tan_ importante al novio en cuestión…

―Increíble ―dijo Yamato, negando con la cabeza.

Gabumon se volvió a ir. Mimí asintió como tonta. El departamento tiró el perchero, porque asentir como tonta era efectuar una acción-mala palabra, y los niños seguían presentes. Todos echaron en cara a Jyou que hubiera vuelto a tirar el perchero.

―Muy bien, tick. Toshiko se encargará de los centros de mesa, Sora y yo de encontrar el salón y hacer la lista de regalos, ―Yamato abrió los ojos grandes hasta el cielo― y eh… Takeru tú, pues… ¡ya sé! Debes encargarte del discurso de tu hermano, no podemos dejárselo a él, ¿no te parece? Taaaakkkkeeeeeeeruuuu, tick. ¡Creo que hemos terminado! ―exclamó, ante el regocijo general―. Eh… ¿a dónde se van? ―Tan solo Iori y Hikari habían huido a tiempo―. ¡Nadie se va hasta que no terminemos los_ souvenirs_! ¡Cosiendo, cosiendo! ¡Uno, dos, uno, dos!

.

.

Mimí caminó hasta la sala con los ojos rojos. Aún quedaban Taichi, Takeru y Koushirou, dormitando sobre la mesa, entre hilos de colores y pelusas peludas. Yamato llegó de su habitación, muy sonriente y descansado. Mimí lo había desterrado al poco rato de haber comenzado a coser, aunque lo que ella no sabía es que había hecho lío a propósito.

Mimí 5 – Yamato 2

Sora también llegó muy contenta, de la otra habitación; no había descansado pero se veía muy sonriente y feliz. Aunque aún no había terminado su diseño, una buena noche de trabajo era muy estimulante.

―¿Dormiste bien, querida Mimí? Espero no haber hecho mucho ruido durante la noche.

Mimí murmuró algo ininteligible pero que logró despertar a los demás invitados. Y mientras se desperezaban, lo vio. El momento exacto en que Yamato sonreía de costado, contento. Contento. Aunque ella le había hecho la vida imposible, él estaba _contento. _¡Porque ella no había podido dormir!

Al departamento estas acciones no le gustaron pero como estaba Sora presente, no podía arriesgarse a lastimar al niño por nacer.

―Niña ―susurró Yamato.

―Sora querida, ¿cuántos días crees que te llevará terminar ese diseño y el vestido? ―preguntó, entre bostezos.

―¿Días? Ninguno ―contestó Yamato, dándole un beso en la cabeza y acariciando la pancita que cargaba a su niña―. ¿Es que no sabes que Sora solo trabaja en la noche, _querida Mimí?_

Mimí ardió de furia. Pero se comportó con elegancia: ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, se acercó hacia su mejor amiga y tomó sus manos.

―Sora, ¿no es cierto que soy tu mejor amiga? ―Sora asintió―. ¿Y no es cierto que te estoy ayudando como _nadie_ en la boda de tus sueños? ―Asintió―. ¿Y no es cierto que solo _yo _comprendo lo importante que será ese día para ti y por qué es tan importante que sea una noche perfecta? ―Ante el nuevo asentimiento, arremetió―: ¡No podré dormir, Sora! ¡Hasta que termines el vestido, yo con estas pintas, estos ojos rojos y estas ojeras de panda…! ¡Nadie querrá ser mi cita para la fiesta! ―Koushirou y Taichi terminaron de despertarse.

―Oh, Mimí querida, ¿y qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Debo dormir en tu cuarto, Sora…

―¡¿Con Yamato?! ―se escandalizaron todos, hasta Mimí, menos Takeru que no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía.

―No, Sora, sin Yamato…

―¡Pero yo no puedo dormir si Sora trabaja! ―reclamó el rubio inocente.

―Sora querida ―volvió a arremeter Mimí―… Creo que Yamato deberá dormir en otro lado hasta que termines tu vestido… ¡mira si lo espía! ¡Será un casamiento de mala suerte!

Sora empalideció, y Yamato ni intentó protestar, porque ya sabía lo que se venía para él. Así que levantó a su hermano y mejor amigo del cuello de sus camisas, los empujó hacia la puerta y, recién allí, se volvió a enfrentar a las mujeres.

―Yo me voy. ¡Pero me llevo a Piximon! ―gritó, alzando al gato de Sora que había permanecido todos estos días escondido por miedo a Mimí.

―¡No! ¡Mi gato Piximon! ¡Piximoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon…! ―gritó Sora, en cámara lenta, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

La puerta se estrelló en sus narices.

Y el contador se desestabilizó. ¿Quién había ganado la batalla del día?

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Yamato Takeru fue un príncipe japonés.

Ardiente capilla es aquella que se mantiene alumbrada por cuestiones religiosas.

Chicanear, proceder de mala fe.

* * *

**Notas: **Es mi headcanon que Sora tiene un gato que se llama Piximon. Para entender porque esa escena es graciosa, dirigirse al fic así llamado (me auto hice propaganda).

Ahora quiero hacerle propaganda a ShadowLights porque está escribiendo un fic de este estilo, ¡y me lo dedicó a mí! Se llama _La cereza del pastel _y es un sueño de magnífico.

Oficialmente se abre la búsqueda de la pareja de Mimí. No lo tengo decidido, así que acepto opiniones.

Me voy de vacaciones, la próxima actualización se demorará bastante, lo siento.


	8. El contraataque

**Editado 2016.**

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 8

El contraataque

* * *

—Esto es guerra —dijo Yamato, parado en la incómoda sala de estar de Taichi, en su muy sucio departamento.

Taichi no lo escuchó, estaba acariciando a Piximon. Sus obligaciones laborales les habían impedido cruzarse durante ese día, y fue recién en la noche cuando pudieron juntarse a hablar.

—Desde el primer momento actuó como si fuera _su_ boda Taichi, ¡suya! Se vino de Estados Unidos sin avisarnos, de hecho le cortó el teléfono a Sora cuando ella le contaba nuestras noticias. ¡Nuestras! —recalcó la palabra, pero ni así obtuvo respuesta de su amigo.

Piximon se paseaba por la mesa de Taichi, sí, la mesa en la que comerían los siguientes días, mientras él lo perseguía para acariciarle el lomo. El gato se arqueaba cada vez que lo tocaban y, en un rapto de locura ronronera, se evadía hacia la otra punta de la mesa, a donde Yagami lo perseguía.

—¿Puedes creer que hasta quiso elegirle el vestido? ¿Te contó Sora eso? ¡Estaba tan escandalizada! ¿Qué acaso no sabe que su mejor amiga es una diseñadora en ascenso? Pienso que Mimí puede ser muy insensible cuando quiere.

—Tú no eres un insensible, ¿no, lindo Piximon, no que tú eres el gatito más sensible del mundo? Sí, sí, ven aquí Piximoncito, muchos muchos mimos para ti —fue la respuesta de Taichi, en esa insoportable voz de niño mal crecido que ponían los adultos cuando querían hablar con los animales.

—No me preguntó nada, ¡nada! Si quiero esa tonta boda semi occidental, si quiero que haya pikachus bailando en vez de una orquesta de violines, ¡hasta decidió ella la fecha, Taichi!

—¿Qué quiere comer hoy este gatito? ¿Eh? ¿Leche con arrocito? ¿Salmón a la parrilla? ¿Sushi? Lo que este gatito quiera, solo maúlle y lo obtendrá. ¿La leche no? ¿El salmón a la parrilla sí?

—Pi —maulló el nuevo animal en la casa, porque Taichi había llegado primero.

—¡Yamato, tu gato es un genio! —exclamó, mientras corría a descongelar su freezer. Yamato lo persiguió de mala manera, con Piximon correteando entre sus piernas.

—¿Supiste lo que le hizo a Gabumon? ¿No? Pues ni voy a contártelo, porque debería ir presa por degenerada y abusiva. ¡Ningún digimon lo asustó, pero ella le arrebató un pedazo de alma con sus acciones! Piyomon también la resiente mucho, y ni hablemos del pobre Piximon que se la pasó escondido mientras ella estuvo en casa.

—¿Te estuvieron tratando mal? ¿Es eso lo que pasó pequeñito? ¿Por eso este gatito está tan contento de estar en una casa nueva? Sí, sí, muy bien, gatito mimoso —susurró, mientras Piximon enterraba la nariz en el salmón congelado. A continuación, le dio un beso helado de nariz a la palma de Taichi—. ¡Me quiere! ¡Este gato me quiere! Yamato, ¡hay que cocinarle este salmón a Piximon!

—Los _souvenirs_ son un adefesio Taichi, ¡un adefesio! Diseñó unos peluches, ¿por qué debo entregarles _peluches_ a mi jefe y compañeros de trabajo? ¿Es que no pensó en que habrá militares allí? Voy a perder toda mi reputación de macho alfa.

Por primera vez, Taichi prestó atención al monologar de su amigo.

—¿Perderás _tú_ tu reputación de "macho alfa"? —Yamato no notó el sarcasmo en su voz.

—Pues claro, Taichi, voy directo a ser el primer hombre con digimon en el espacio, ¡retrocederé veinte pasos! —protestó, levantando los brazos en el aire.

—¿Pero retrocederás veinte pasos en tu carrera o en tu trabajada y costosa _reputación de macho alfa? _—Nuevamente, el enojo a Yamato le impidió entender a donde iba su amigo con tanta pregunta.

—Mi reputación Taichi, mi reputación, ¿es que acaso estás sordo? —contestó, de mala manera.

Piximon corría de uno a otro, tratando de convencer a alguno de poner el bendito salmón en el horno, a falta de parrilla.

—Tu reputación de _macho alfa._

—Eres un idiota, voy a llevarme a Piximon a casa de Koushirou, vamos pequeño. —Se agachó para alzar a su gato, y no supo qué grito resonó más fuerte: el de desesperación de Taichi por perder a su invitado o el de miedo de Piximon por alejarse de su nuevo humano.

—¡Me prometiste que vendrías a quedarte en casa con Piximon, no se van a ningún lado! Él no se quiere ir, ¿no ves de cómodo y contento que está conmigo? ¿No Piximoncito que estás muy feliz en esta nueva casa donde puedes esconderte más fácil? —le preguntó al gato, mientras este repasaba contento su nariz contra su mentón.

—No lo puedo creer, nunca jamás le diste de comer a Miko y ahora te portas como un idiota redomado con un gato que conoces hace años.

—Miko era el gato de mi hermana y ella debía verme como una persona seria y superior, es decir como soy —explicó, generando el desconcierto en su amigo—. Tuve una excelente relación con ese minino, pero por las noches o cuando Hikari no estaba en casa.

—Mejor no aclares que oscureces… —susurró Yamato, viéndolo ubicar con abnegación el salmón en una fuente con condimentos.

Y mientras Taichi hablaba con el gato y le besaba el lomo (sí, le besaba el pelo con sus labios), supo que _no _quería que Taichi aclarase la clase de relación que había tenido con el otro gato…

—Necesitamos hacer algo sobre Mimí, Taichi, a este paso se casará ella con Sora y yo me mudaré con Piximon, Piyomon y Gabumon a un departamento de un ambiente frente a mi trabajo —expresó Yamato. Su amigo ya había prendido el horno y Piximon se había acurrucado junto a este, buscando calor.

—Creo que estás exagerando, Mimí está llena de buenas intenciones y de ideas novedosas para tu boda. Será la fiesta del siglo, la recordará hasta tu hijo por nacer.

—¡Será una niña! —reclamó, por decimoquinta vez, sintiendo como el enojo subía a su cabeza. Taichi estaba en ese momento de espaldas, ubicando la comida en el horno. Yamato no pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de su amigo, quien no buscaba más que hacerlo rabiar—. ¿Y qué me dices de la actitud de Sora? ¡Le preocupó más que se fuera Piximon que que su amiga me echase a mí!

—No te echó Mimí, te echó Sora. Ella aceptó el plan y te vio partir —dijo, finalmente disponiéndose a hablar en serio.

—Solo porque está ella enloqueciéndole la cabeza, ¡si hasta la hizo bailar música brasilera! —recordó—. Sora está afectada por las hormonas del embarazo, nerviosa por tener que adelantar la boda y encima debiendo armar su vestido sin ayuda, por miedo a que Mimí se lo recorte y le agregue un tutú. —Taichi sonrió, imaginando a la pelirroja furiosa corriendo con tutú a una Mimí de blanco y con velo en la boda de Yamato. Él también sonrió, y hasta soltó una carcajada—. De verdad necesito tu ayuda, ¡es la vida de nuestra mejor amiga la que corre peligro!

—Eres un exagerado, Mimí ama a Sora con locura, no dejará que nada le pase ni a ella ni tu niño.

—¡Que será una niña, maldición! —Piximon se despertó, alertado por el tono de voz de Yamato. Instintivamente erizó el lomo y clavó las uñas en el piso, Taichi igualmente lo acarició hasta calmarlo.

—Debes calmarte, Ishida, o le harás mal a este gatito, ¿no que este tontito de tu ex dueño te enfermará? ¿No que por eso no quieres vivir más con él? —retomó su tono ridículo de adulto que quiere hablar con un gato como si fuera un niño; Piximon de la emoción se refregó contra sus piernas.

Yamato se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano, convencido de que esa alianza no lo salvaría de que Mimí se casara con Sora y vistiera a _su_ hija de rosa y le agujereara las orejas al día de nacer.

—Pues bien, Taichi, tu quédate con Piximon, yo buscaré la ayuda de Koushirou —decidió, marchando a buscar su teléfono celular. Taichi lo persiguió.

—¿La ayuda de Koushirou? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Finalmente se había separado del hechizo Piximon y pareció caer en que Yamato necesitaba _algo._

—Lo que te dije, _baka_. Esto es guerra, Mimí quiere robarse a mi prometida y la única boda de mi vida y yo me he cansado de dejar que juegue conmigo. Pero no te preocupes, Koushirou será de gran ayuda. Necesito que Mimí se mantenga entretenida con algo más durante estos días —explicó—, y él está soltero y siempre pensé que a ella le gustaba.

Yamato estaba muy ocupado rebuscando entre las cosas que había traído para recaer en que el tono moreno de la piel de su mejor amigo había decaído hasta dejarlo de un suave color verde. Eso le pasaba a Taichi cuando empalidecía, por eso no lo hacía seguido.

—Oye, oye, pero, Yamato, espera, ¿acaso ese es tu plan? ¿Qué alguien enamore a Mimí para que deje a Sora en paz? —preguntó, nervioso, rascándose la cabeza. Yamato asintió, ya había marcado el teléfono del pelirrojo—. Pero, tu plan, ¡es bastante estúpido! ¿Cómo piensas que Koushirou, _Izzy_, podrá conquistar a alguien como Mimí? —Trató de arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos pero el rubio, quien no entendía a donde iba su amigo, lo espantó con la mano libre como si fuera una mosca—. Ella nunca se fijará en alguien como él, debes buscar a alguien más… sofisticado, guapo, atento, inteligente y responsable…

—Mi único amigo que cumple con todas esas condiciones es Koushirou —respondió, serio, y alejándose del moreno—. ¿Aló, Izzy? … ¿Mimí? Le he marcado a Koushirou, ¿por qué tienes su teléfono? ¿Acaso ahora también lo estás acaparando a él? _Egoísta _—pronunció, en dirección a Taichi, tan solo moviendo los labios. Este había pasado del verde claro al amarillo hepatitis, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión y sus cabellos se habían alzado como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe.

Bueno, en realidad lo de los cabellos era la norma en Taichi.

—¿Izzy? —preguntó finalmente Yamato. Su amigo no podía escuchar la conversación—. ¿Cómo que no puedes hablar? Koushirou, es casi de medianoche, ¿por qué estás tan agitado? ¿Qué haces con Mimí a esta hora? _ohporDios _—gesticuló una vez más, tapándose la boca, para luego cortar el teléfono—. ¡Taichi! —exclamó, sonriendo abiertamente y hasta saltando emocionado—. ¡Lo he logrado, lo he logrado! Está bien, yo no he hecho nada, pero el karma o algo ha actuado por mí: ¡Koushirou se está acostando con Mimí!

Y Taichi no supo si fue el mundo el que se le cayó encima o él el que se cayó al piso.

(Fue la segunda).

¿Mimí 5 — Yamato 3?

¿Koushiro 1 — Taichi 0?

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! Sé que me demoré, y sé que avisé de antemano, igual me da un poco de culpa. Sé también que este capítulo fue corto, pero en realidad es porque el anterior fue largo. Pensaba agregar una escena más pero mejor la dejo para el próximo capítulo.

¿Y qué piensan? ¿Habrá Yamato cumplido su plan? ¿Habrá mishiro o aún Taichi podrá mover algunos hilos?

¡Gracias por leer y sobre todo por sus reviews!


	9. Ménage Á Trois

**Editado 2016.**

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

**Sinto―¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 9

_Ménage à trois_

* * *

―Mimí, no llegaremos a hacer todo esto hoy ―dijo Sora, cruzando los brazos.

―Sí llegaremos. Tengo un cronograma ―respondió Mimí, mostrando un elaborado cuadro de Excel impreso.

―¿Tú hiciste esto? ―Sora le arrebató el cuadro de las manos y lo observó impresionada.

―Claro que no, lo hizo Koushirou. ―Mimí recuperó su cuadro y lo guardó en su bolso, buscando, distraída, algo que parecía estar escondido muy adentro.

―Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Koushirou.

Mimí no contestó. Hizo tintinear las llaves mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

―Solo cumpliremos con este cronograma si nos ponemos en marcha. Y mis cronogramas siempre se cumplen ―afirmó, decidida, indicándole a Sora que saliera del departamento.

―Pensé que era el cronograma de Koushirou ―respondió, divertida.

―Detalles ―concluyó.

.

.

El primer lugar a visitar era un pequeño establecimiento de comidas. El local, pintado de color verde claro, pasaba desapercibido en una calle comercial poblada de escolares que llegaban tarde a la escuela y de trabajadores comprando ramen en la calle. Mimí frunció los labios y se acercó la muñeca a la nariz: Sora sabía que allí atesoraba el olor de su perfume y eso siempre la ponía de buen humor.

―Fui muy clara con Daisuke: las tres _mejores_ opciones de comida ―indicó, golpeando nerviosamente sus tacones contra el suelo.

―Estoy segura que te entendió, Mimí. Si nos mandó a este lugar, debe ser porque realmente son buenos ―fundamentó, temiendo por la vida del multimillonario.

―Siempre fue de gustos modestos. Ese es su gran defecto ―determinó, golpeando con su brazo cargado de pulseras la puerta de madera.

Una joven pequeña, de anteojos redondos y cabellos cortos, las hizo pasar y esperar en una _derruida sala de estar_, pensó Mimí, aunque para Sora estaba bastante bien.

―¿Señorita Tachikawa? ―preguntó, finalmente, una mujer que había estado yendo y viniendo en la habitación trasera, visible a través de una pequeña ventana.

A Sora le sorprendió sobremanera que Daisuke hubiera hecho la reserva a nombre de Mimí y no suyo: después de todo, era _su_ boda.

Parecía que ya no era Yamato el único que dudaba de esta afirmación…

La pequeña mujer, quien se presentó como Rin, las hizo sentar en una mesa redonda acondicionada en tonos pasteles. Mimí no volvió a fruncir los labios, lo cual era una señal muy positiva de que todo marchaba mejor.

―Nuestro menú está compuesto en un primer momento de _finger food_ ―indicó, mientras Mimí tomaba apresuradamente notas en una libretita que le había facilitado Takeru. Sus notas eran mucho más largas que cualquier cosa que la mujer hubiese dicho―, tanto fríos como calientes, acompañados de shots y tragos largos. ―Mimí frunció los labios y la mujer comenzó a tartamudear―. La comida fría incluye eh… sushi; luego ofrecemos cuatro opciones de postre.

―No hay primer plato. ―Sora sabía que Mimí quería hacer una pregunta, pero no la hizo: lo afirmó.

―¡Claro que sí! ―exclamó Rin, dando vueltas en círculo mientras buscaba algo detrás suyo. Mimí comenzó a escribir más rápido―. Ofrecemos también cuatro opciones: salmón rosado a la manteca de limón, pollo a las tres mostazas―

―¿Han preparado un catering de prueba? ―interrumpió Mimí. Se había colocado anteojos de lectura (que Sora estaba segura de que _no_ necesitaba para leer, sino para parecer más intimidante) y tamborileaba con su lápiz sobre la libreta.

―¡Por supuesto! ―Y tras dar unas órdenes apresuradas, la joven que les había abierto la puerta regresó con una bandeja llena de pequeñas muestras de comida. A Sora le rugió el estómago.

―Mi amiga no me dejó desayunar ―explicó, avergonzada.

―Este es un canapé de hummus en pan de miel, pollo confit y brotes de rabanito ―indicó la mujer, señalando un pequeño alimento que Sora se apresuró a engullir. Mimí la imitó con el scon con queso crema especiado y salmón gravlax. Rápidamente anotó algo en su libretita.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Sora, intrigada ante lo que parecía ser una pequeña masa azul y naranja.

―Esa es una de nuestras estrellas ―sonrió la mujer, contenta de que Sora lo hubiese notado―. Es un brisse de espuma de queso azul con calabaza horneada. ―Sora lo probó lentamente.

―Mimí, esto es buenísimo.

―¿Y las opciones calientes? ―preguntó, ignorando totalmente a su amiga.

―Aquí tiene para probar. ―La mujer no se animaba a tutearla―. Un pinche de pollo especiado y un roll de berenjena y ricota ―indicó.

Mimí sostuvo el primero entre sus dedos, lo giró de un lado a otro, buscando imperfecciones, y luego se lo comió despacio, masticando lentamente. Mientras tanto, Sora arrasaba con los tempura y langostinos y se emocionaba ante la idea del salmón a la mostaza del que se había hablado al principio, o algo similar: ya no recordaba muy bien que era. ¡Hacía tanto que no sentía su estómago tan dócil!

Fue pensarlo y que todo se terminara.

―¡Nauseas de primer trimestre! ―gritó, corriendo a la única puerta indicada con un pequeño cartel de una niña en pantuflas. Rin tuvo el buen tino de abrirle la puerta para que no se la estampase en la cabeza.

Cuando regresó, dispuesta a comer los postres, encontró a Mimí de pie tomando unos datos que la dueña del local le leía de una pantalla.

―Vamos Sora, se ha terminado el tiempo ―indicó, con seriedad.

―¿Y los postres? ―preguntó, con tono lastimero. Trató de sostener la bandeja de comida con sus dedos, pero Mimí la alejó de sus manos con un movimiento firme―. Debemos cumplir el cronograma.

Y así se terminó la primera visita del día.

A continuación se reunieron con un fotógrafo especializado en bodas. El muchacho era occidental, un rubio de rulos y ojos verdes: se presentó como Jack, el australiano.

―Mi intención es captar el cuento de la boda ―dijo, mientras le pasaba a Sora álbumes de foto con parejas de espaldas, novios besando a la novia en el cuello y familiares abriendo botellas de alcohol.

A Sora no le pasó desapercibido que ninguno de esos álbumes mostrara fotos de bodas sintoístas, pero Mimí se retiró sonriente con su presupuesto, un voucher para un descuento en cursos de fotografía y, Sora sospechaba, el teléfono del susodicho.

―Koushirou va a encontrarnos para ir al hotel ―dijo Mimí, nuevamente revolviendo distraída dentro de su bolso, buscando algo que Sora comenzaba a pensar que _no_ hallaría ahí.

―Pensé que no querías que nos acompañasen ―dijo Sora, sorprendida, ya que recordaba la acalorada discusión con Yamato cuando ella le dijo que nada de lo que vieran ese día sería lo suficientemente _sencillo_ como para que él pudiera ayudarlas.

―Pero debemos tomarnos el transporte público para llegar al próximo lugar, y yo no sé hacerlo ―respondió, mientras escudriñaba con decisión su cronograma.

―Yo sí se tomar el transporte público, Mimí…

Mimí la miró, sonrió, y con un suave gesto le indicó que siguiera caminando. Sora resopló pero no tuvo fuerzas para quejarse: aún su estómago le dolía por el reciente incidente.

Koushirou ya estaba en la parada del colectivo. Le encontró un asiento a Sora, inmediatamente, y cuando le ofreció a Mimí que se sentara con ella, su amiga prefirió continuar parada sobre sus tacos de diez centímetros. Sora no podía escuchar lo que hablaban ni ver el rostro de Mimí, quien se sonrojaba fácilmente y era por ello muy fácil interpretar su estado anímico. Lo que si veía era que ella, con cada movimiento brusco del transporte, se sostenía de él y no de las barandas disponibles a tal efecto.

Aprovechó su momento de solitud para llamar a Yamato.

―¿Sora? Pensé que no podíamos hablar. ¿Está todo bien? ―El tono preocupado de su novio la reconfortó.

―Está todo muy bien. Creo que Mimí se ha conseguido un fotógrafo. ―Sonrió, observando por la ventana el lento pasar del paisaje.

―¿A qué te refieres con que se consiguió un fotógrafo? ¿Para posar, o algo así? ―Sora rió y bajó la voz cuando Mimí volvió la vista hacia ella.

―No, _baka_, es un chiste. Luego te contaré bien.

―¿Están cumpliendo el cronograma?

―A las corridas, sí. Me hizo huir del primer catering sin llegar a probar los postres.

―Con lo que te gustan los postres… ―Sora se sintió enrojecer. Aunque hubieran pasado quince años, aún le latía fuerte el corazón cuando hablaba o pensaba en su novio.

―Koushirou nos acompañará al primer salón para celebrar la fiesta. ―Supo que su novio había dejado de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Esperó, tensa, ya que ese justamente había sido el motivo del llamado.

―Pensé que no las iba a acompañar nadie. ―Sora escuchó de fondo una voz que le preguntaba algo a Yamato. No sabía si estaba en su trabajo o en casa de Taichi―. Taichi quiere saber por qué Izzy está con ustedes ―agregó, tal vez leyéndole la mente.

―Mimí dice que es porque ella no sabe usar el transporte público. Pero aquí entre nos, Yama-… ―Sora no pudo terminar su frase. Sintió algo de movimiento del otro lado de la línea, algún grito de Yamato, y luego habló Taichi.

―¿A dónde están yendo? Pásame el cronograma por mail. Voy para allá ―anunció, con decisión.

―Hola, Taichi ―dijo Sora, ofendida―. No tengo el cronograma conmigo. Lo maneja Mimí ―respondió, con la verdad.

―Pues dime a dónde vas y voy para allá.

―No creo que eso le guste mucho a Mimí… ―dudó, pero ante la insistencia de su amigo, optó por pasarle los datos―. Nos vemos.

Ya vería ella como desarmar el probable desastre que provendría de arruinar los estructurados planes de Mimí…

.

.

La llagada al hotel Mandarín Oriental fue tan cronometrada como Koushirou quiso asegurarle a Mimí: él corriendo a buscar una silla de ruedas para Sora, por insistencia de Mimí, aunque Sora aseguraba que podía correr tranquilamente, y Mimí gritando a los botones que hicieran paso para que ella pudiera pasar corriendo sobre sus tacos.

Sora llegó a la puerta antes que sus amigos, feliz de haber demostrado que el embarazo no había afectado su estado físico.

―Además del salón y la habitación para los novios, ofrecemos una serie de servicios adicionales ―explicó la asistente mientras paseaban por un gran salón con vistas a toda la ciudad―. Floristería, compra de vestidos de novia-

―Te recomiendo no entrar en ninguno de esos rubros ―recomendó Mimí. La joven no se amilanó, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para cambiar de tema.

Sora resopló.

―Poseemos también una capilla para bodas sintoístas. ¿La pareja está interesada en utilizarla?

―Será una boda sintoísta ―aclaró Sora, mirando con más confianza a la trabajadora―. Pero ya tenemos templo.

―Excelente. Si continúan por aquí les mostraré la habitación reservada a los novios-

―¡Lamentamos llegar tarde! ―exclamó, a viva voz, Taichi Yagami, entrando por la puerta grande. Yamato lo seguía pocos pasos detrás.

La joven ejecutiva se detuvo en seco, confundida. Miró a sus tres clientes. La sonrisa de la novia la tranquilizó, pero la furia de la amiga la asustó.

―¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Tú les pasaste el cronograma?! ―reclamó a Koushirou, quien comenzó a balbucear y a negar con la cabeza.

―¿Escuché que íbamos a la habitación? Entonces no hemos llegado tarde, ¡justo a tiempo! Taichi Yagami, representante del Ministerio de Exterior de Japón frente al digimundo ―se presentó ante la mujer, quien se sonrojó. Taichi sonrió, y ella miró al piso. Todo un carismático―. Y además, soy el mejor amigo y celestino de los novios ―aclaró.

―¡Yo fui la celestina! ―gritó Mimí, parándose entre los dos.

Fue totalmente involuntario y nada coordinado, pero tanto Sora como Yamato estallaron en carcajadas. Koushirou se cuidó de no imitarlos, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara a sus labios mientras Taichi palmeaba las espaldas de sus mejores amigos y la muchacha del hotel miraba confundida al grupo más extraño que le había tocado comandar.

Mimí 5 – Yamato 4

―¿Con vista a la bahía o al Monte Fuji? ―preguntó mientras los guiaba por pasillos alfombrados hasta los ascensores.

―Monte Fuji ―respondieron Taichi, Sora y Yamato al mismo tiempo.

Mimí protestó con Koushirou, porque ella hubiera elegido bahía. Si Yamato y Taichi no hubieran llegado a arruinar sus planes, ella ahora estaría guiando a Sora hacia donde _ella_ quería, lo cual era la mejor opción de todas.

Si tan solo Yamato entendiera…

―Vamos entonces a las suites orientales, pisos 33 a 36 ―indicó al elegante señor que manejaba el ascensor. A Sora no le disgustaba lo que veía, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era todo muy lujoso y exclusivo: muy Mimí. Ella y Yamato, honestamente, eran de gustos más sencillos… ¿cómo había dicho Mimí, refiriéndose a Daisuke? "modestos"… sí, tal vez tenían eso en común con el multimillonario del grupo…

Sora no mantuvo esos pensamientos por mucho rato: inmediatamente llegadas a la espaciosa habitación de cien metros cuadrados, la guía abrió las ventas y vieron, en todo su esplendor, el Monte Fuji y el Palacio Imperial. Casi parecía una foto.

Sora quiso quedarse a vivir.

Y Yamato también, cuando comenzaron a explicarle sobre el edredón de plumas de ganso y sábanas de Rivolta Carmignani (él no sabía que significaba eso, pero Mimí corrió a acariciarlas), la opción de elegir almohadas ("menú de almohadas", exactamente eso le dijeron), las alfombras tejidas a mano y las obras de arte originales en cada habitación.

―Voy a dejarlos solos para que conversen entre ustedes. Regresaré en una hora ―explicó, en un japonés educado, antes de retirarse.

Pero Yamato no fue el primero en saltar sobre la cama: Mimí había echado sus tacones por el aire y se había abalanzando al colchón. Cuando comenzó a saltar como una desquiciada sobre la cama, Taichi se apresuró a seguirla, gritándole que él le ganaría cualquier concurso de saltos. Y, para sorpresa de los novios, Sora y Yamato, Koushirou se descalzó y empujó a Taichi, para saltar junto a ella.

Y así culminó la jornada, Sora y Yamato parados en el pasillo sin comprender nada, Taichi, Mimí y Koushirou, compitiendo como si tuviesen once años otra vez. O menos, porque Koushirou nunca se había comportado en forma tan infantil como ese día.

Y Sora sospechaba que, más que una competencia entre los tres, era una vedada guerra entre dos espadachines por la atención de la princesa…

Taichi 1 – Koushirou 1

―Paso al toilette. ―Sora llegó a escuchar su teléfono sonar antes de entrar al baño, y le indicó a su novio que atendiera.

―Moshi moshi ―saludó, ya que así lo hacía Sora. Le respondió una voz en inglés. Mimí dejó de saltar cuando escuchó a Yamato hablar en otro idioma, y firmemente sostuvo a ambos jóvenes por los brazos para que se quedaran quietos.

Saltó de la cama al escuchar las palabras "designs" y "sketches", pero no logró arrebatarle el teléfono a Yamato antes de que cortara la comunicación.

―¿Quién era? ―preguntó Sora, saliendo del baño.

―Te llamaron de Estados Unidos ―indicó, serio.

―¿A mí o a Mimí? ―inquirió, sorprendida. Mimí miró hacia otro lado.

―A ti. Es una tienda de ropa. Quieren venir a Japón a entrevistarte y conocerte. ―La expresión de Sora indicaba que claramente no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Yamato no le dio el beneficio de la duda―. Dicen que les has mandado tus diseños.

Y mientras Sora abría los ojos sorprendida, Mimí cruzaba la vista con Taichi.

Él fue el primero en suponer lo que había sucedido.

También fue el primero en saber lo que eso significaría para la boda en ciernes.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza. Este capítulo me costó mucho y siento que pudo no haber salido gracioso, me esforzaré en el próximo, que estará centrado en Sora y Yamato. ¡Adiós!


	10. Estado civil

**Editado 2016.**

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Estado civil

* * *

Sora escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella.

―Sólo buscaré algo de ropa limpia y me iré ―dijo Yamato, mientras apoyaba sus llaves sobre la mesa.

―Mimí no va a venir a dormir. ―Le mostró su teléfono celular, para responder a la mirada dudosa de su prometido―. Quédate conmigo ―agregó, en un susurro apenas audible.

―¿Dónde dormirá? Tiene todas sus cosas aquí. Lo mejor es que me vaya con Taichi.

―Yamato ―dijo, acentuando cada sílaba―. Me estás culpando por algo que ni siquiera entiendo.

Como era de esperarse, él no contestó. Pasó a su lado, serio, y se internó en la habitación. Sora lo encontró separando ropa.

―Hablemos ―pidió.

―Estoy cansado. Y tú… tú debes recuperarte de todo lo que Mimí te hizo caminar hoy ―dijo, apuntándola brevemente con la mano. Luego, regresó su vista al ropero.

―Pues entonces hablemos mañana ―sugirió, prácticamente en su oído, parada tras él.

Yamato no contestó. Sora aprovechó este silencio para pasar sus manos por la cintura de su novio, abrazándose a él.

―Te amo ―susurró, otra vez. Él apretó suavemente las manos que lo abrazaban. No la rechazó.

―Yo también te amo, las amo ―corrigió, al sentir la panza de su novia bajo sus manos―. No sé qué pensar en este momento, por eso no quiero hablar.

―Pues hablemos mañana. Quédate a dormir. Te prepararé una cena y hablaremos durante el desayuno, antes de que vayas a trabajar.

Yamato no contestó enseguida, pareció meditarlo un poco.

―¡Tú ni siquiera dormirás, te quedarás haciendo tu vestido! Prefiero dormir en el living de Taichi, con Piximon en mis pies.

Sora sonrió. Enterró su cara en la espalda de su prometido y ajustó el abrazo.

―Aún no puedo creer que te lo hayas llevado. ¿Recuerdas cuándo te mudaste conmigo? ¡No querías saber nada de mi gato!

―Él no quería saber nada conmigo. ―Sora ya se había retirado y sentado en el borde de su cama―. Ese gato es el animal más manipulador del mundo, y lo estoy comparando con varios digimon que conocemos.

Sora volvió a sonreír. Sabía que Yamato no hablaría de lo que lo afectaba ―de lo que los afectaba, como pareja. Pero su tono al hablar, tranquilo, y sus referencias a situaciones graciosas eran un indicador de que no todo estaba perdido.

―Incluso ha manipulado a Taichi. ¿Sabías que todos los días le da salmón rosado?

―¿Salmón rosado? ―preguntó, sorprendida―. Debemos traerlo de vuelta, ¡lo va a malcriar! Luego no nos dejará en paz.

Esta vez fue Yamato el que sonrió. Y para Sora no pasó desapercibido que cerrara el placard, sin sacar nada, y se marchara al baño. Ella, por su parte, decidió que era hora de cocinar.

.

.

No era común para ellos no tener relaciones sexuales por las noches. Había causas atenuantes, a veces: días laborales ocupados, algunas veces en que Sora se estresaba por sus diseños y se encerraba en la otra habitación a dibujar toda la noche y, por supuesto, peleas. Las peleas, por más leves que fueran, no se resolvían con sexo de reconciliación: a ambos les encantaba, pero a ambos los dejaba con una sensación de vacío a la mañana siguiente. ¿Cómo hablar de la pelea verbal que habían tenido, luego de haber peleado durante horas bajo las sábanas? Y si bien esas peleas nunca eran graves, ni mucho menos frecuentes, se habían acumulado sin resolver.

Un día Sora lo planteó, Yamato se molestó (aunque no lo expresó), y al día siguiente él súbitamente estuvo de acuerdo con su novia. Desde entonces, dejaban dormir los problemas hasta el día siguiente ―pero sin tocarse. En esas noches Sora evitaba retirarse a la habitación de la inspiración, y Yamato demorarse con su telescopio o mirando _Star Wars_. Ambos creían que en esos pequeños gestos estaba la clave de su relación duradera, sin heridas, sin cicatrices sin sanar, sin grandes peleas y sobre todo sin períodos de lejanía.

Saber que ninguno de los dos buscaba un amor de películas era gran parte de la clave de su relación armoniosa.

Por eso, esa noche durmieron, uno al lado del otro, Sora extrañando la presencia de Piximon entre los dos, pero feliz de volver a sentir la respiración acompasada del amor de su vida ―ya era indudable que esa relación sería para siempre― junto a sí. Y si bien ella era la del sueño pesado, y él quien se despertaba por sus propios ronquidos (Sora jamás dejaría de reírse por eso), esa noche él durmió como un niño, con los ojos cerrados orientados hacia su bebé, y ella se revolvió, inquieta, deseando no despertarlo.

Pero cuando despertó, lo hizo con un plan formado.

.

.

A Yamato le sorprendió que la dormilona de su mujer se hubiera levantado antes que él. Acostumbrado luego de su estadía en el ejército a un despertar rápido y preciso, se irguió en la cama, preguntándose si tal vez ella tendría náuseas matutinas. Sin embargo, las luces del baño estaban apagadas y, desde la cocina, escuchaba el suave ulular de una voz un poco desafinada: había dos opciones, o Gabumon, o Sora. Y Gabumon no tenía voz de mujer.

―Buen día ―susurró, bostezando, antes de lavarse la cara―. Pensé que el desayuno le tocaba a quien no hacía la cena. ―Se rascó la cabeza, despierto pero aún con la sensación de tener la almohada sobre el rostro.

―Buen día, Yama lindo. ―A él le encantaba cuando Sora lo llamaba así. Le encantaba: podía ser cursi, podía ser cliché, podía ser hasta algo tonto, pero era una constante desde sus catorce años que no quería cambiar―. Me desperté temprano y pensé en sorprenderte con un desayuno occidental, ya que Mimí ha llenado esta alacena con sus cosas.

―Olvidé decirte ayer que lo mejor es que no traigamos por ahora a Piximon, ya que le tiene terror. ―Sora levantó la vista, con el cucharón de madera en la mano, y lo miró por primera vez en la mañana. Sonrió por su aspecto desaliñado, uno que se había cuidado de mostrar desde que tenían visitas.

―Ella nunca tuvo mascotas. Pero ya sabes que es buena, muy buena. Simplemente no sabe cómo tratarlo. ―Yamato no contestó nada, aunque tenía bastante que decir sobre la opinión de Sora, bastante obnubilada, acerca de su mejor amiga―. Ve al baño, ya te llamaré cuando esté todo listo.

Y sin esperar más, Yamato se marchó para acicalarse. No había olvidado la pelea, pero súbitamente todo importaba menos. Era algo que le sucedía muy seguido, sobre todo si Sora se paseaba por el departamento con un baby doll que dejaba apreciar su preciosa panza, chata desde la adolescencia, pero que en pocos meses le dejaría ver a todo el mundo que él estaba esperando una preciosa Sora bebé.

¿Dos Soras en su vida? Sí, difícilmente encontrase una mejor definición de felicidad.

.

.

El desayuno estuvo compuesto de muchísimas cosas que Yamato no solía desayunar: café negro, huevos revueltos, tostadas con mermelada y crema de maní, un licuado de frutas y _pancakes_, que no tenía idea de cómo Sora había cocinado. Extrañó su té y su bowl de arroz de todos los días, pero no podría decir que este desayuno le desagradase.

En Sora la cocina siempre había sido innata, pero nunca la había disfrutado. Y él, que empezó a cocinar antes de su primer viaje al digimundo, luego de varios años ya no quería saber más nada con cocinar. Se lo había dicho a Sora, a los pocos años de noviazgo: que, de ahí en adelante, esa área sería solamente de ella.

Sora había reído bastante, esa vez.

―Me escribió Mimí durante la noche ―dijo, de repente, sacando el tema sin preámbulo―. Me explicó lo de la llamada

Yamato miró hacia otro lado, por la ventana, pero no pudo encontrar ningún motivo de peso para seguir demorando esa conversación. Ella así lo entendió, porque continuó enseguida.

―Aparentemente, en una ocasión armó una carpeta con mis diseños, principalmente kimonos, y los envió a una firma de Estados Unidos, una marca muy grande. Fue hace bastante, antes de nuestro compromiso ―explicó, porque sabía que no debía darle a su prometido más motivos para que se disgustase con Mimí―. En ese momento no causaron mucha impresión, o al menos nunca me llamaron. Pero ahora están trabajando en una línea con inspiración oriental, o eso leyó ella en internet, y parece ser que guardaron mi carpeta.

―Es una gran oportunidad ―dijo, luego de haber tomado su café tranquilamente, y lento, aún aguardando que algo los hiciera desviarse del tema.

―Lo sé ―dijo ella. Y esa respuesta fue como un dardo directo al corazón de Yamato.

―No quiero pedirte que la rechaces. ―Su voz se oyó entrecortada, débil―. Nadie me apoyó tanto como tú cuando quise ser astronauta, sabiendo todo lo que eso puede significar para nuestro futuro familiar.

―Yamato. ―Sora agarró su mano y no continuó hasta que él enfocó sus preciosos ojos en ella―. No tengo ninguna intención en tomarlo. Estoy embarazada ―recordó, como si él lo hubiera olvidado.

Él no soltó su mano, pero tampoco contestó. Y cuando Sora pensó que debería arremeter otra vez, él habló:

―¿Por eso no vas a tomarlo? ¿Por nuestra niña… por nuestro casamiento?

Y esta vez, Yamato no alejó su vista de Sora. Y ella tampoco: mantuvo la mirada sin miramientos, pensando en si él podría leer su respuesta en sus ojos.

―No, Yamato. Simplemente no voy a tomarlo. Nunca me interesó expandirme a occidente, o al menos no a costa de mi independencia. Aquí puedo diseñar mis propias colecciones, inspirada en los árboles de sakura de nuestra infancia y en el viento golpeando los templos. Y sé que pronto podré diseñar inspirándome también en nuestra aventura en el digimundo. No quiero renunciar a mi vida aquí ―suspiró―. Lo único que quiero cambiar de nuestras vidas, es nuestro estado civil.

Yamato no pudo evitarlo. Se estiró hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla. Luego, con un suave apretón en su cuello, la atrajo hacia sí, para besarla. Primero fue un tierno beso en sus labios. Pero cuando ella apretó su rodilla, no pudo resistirse más. Empujó su lengua contra la boca de su prometida y la besó de una manera que sentía que hacía días no hacía. Es más, ¡casi podía sentir que era la primera vez que lo hacía!

―¿Por qué lo hizo Mimí? ―preguntó, una vez que cortó el beso.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Teorías? Tenía bastantes.

―¿Por qué no habló ayer? ¿Por qué permitió que me fuera tan molesto? ―atacó, molestándose por la firmeza de Sora en defender a su amiga.

Ella, esta vez, no negó. Sí lo miró, fijamente, y cuando su vista tembló, Yamato supo que no debía presionar más en esta cuestión.

Y el timbre de su edificio lo sobresaltó.

―¿…Quién viene tan temprano? ¿Mimí no tiene llave? ―preguntó, pero Sora ya había saltado de la silla. La escuchó hablar por el portero eléctrico y luego apretar el botón que abría la puerta.

No fue necesario que profundizara su mirada de sorpresa, ella habló enseguida.

―Es Iori.

―¿…Iori? ―preguntó, ahora sí, sin entender absolutamente nada.

―Trae nuestro _kon-in todoke*_ ―explicó.

Yamato no volvió a proferir palabras: su cara de sorpresa habló por él.

―Te dije que lo único que quiero cambiar es nuestro estado civil. ¿Por qué seguir esperando, si debemos hacerlo antes de la ceremonia?

Yamato miró el reloj, aún incrédulo.

―No son ni las ocho de la mañana… ¿qué hace Iori aquí tan temprano? ―En ese momento, el aludido golpeó la puerta―. ¿No deberíamos haber hablado de esto antes? ―preguntó, ligeramente irritado. Ella ya tenía una mano en la manija de la puerta.

―¿No quieres hacerlo? ―preguntó. Él no contestó y ella abrió la puerta, luego de haberse cubierto con una bata. No pareció preocuparle que Yamato siguiera en pijama―. ¡Iori! Bienvenido, pasa por favor. ¿Te ofrezco un café?

―Muchas gracias, Sora-san. Ya he desayunado. ¿Llego en un mal momento…? ―preguntó, al ver la silueta de Yamato internándose en el dormitorio.

―No, es solo que aún no se ha cambiado. Siéntate, por favor. Enseguida estamos contigo.

Sora persiguió a su prometido hasta su habitación. Lo encontró frente a la ventana, con ambas manos apoyadas en el vidrio.

―Tenía la intención de decírtelo antes de que él viniera, pero estuvimos hablando de otras cosas ―se explicó, atropelladamente―. ¿No quieres hacerlo? ¿De verdad no quieres hacerlo? ―su tono dolido y asustado fue evidente para Yamato.

Él la miró, sonriente.

―No pensé que fuéramos a casarnos en pijama y sin nuestros testigos designados. ¿Qué pensará Takeru…?

Sora, quien no se esperaba esa respuesta, no pudo contener la alegría desbordante que le inundó el cuerpo. Y sin reparar en ese embarazo que, según todo el mundo, la obligaba a guardar reposo, corrió hasta su novio y saltó sobre él. Yamato la agarró en el aire, acostumbrado a esa acción, y dejó que Sora envolviera sus piernas en su cintura. Y si no fuera por la presencia del pequeño Iori en la habitación de al lado, no habría podido detenerse en un beso.

―A Takeru le va a parecer la mejor historia del mundo ―dijo, contenta―. Anda, ponte una bata como la mía. ¡Le contaremos esta historia a nuestros nietos!

Y Yamato, contagiado de la alegría y el buen humor de su prometida, hizo tal cual ella decía, mientras Sora regresaba al living.

Iori extendió frente a ellos los papeles, ya completos.

―Solo deben firmarlos. Yo los entregaré en forma personal hoy y con eso, ya estarán felizmente casados y habilitados para realizar cualquier ceremonia que quieran ―sonrió―. Gracias por confiar en mí para esto.

A Sora la emocionó que el pequeño Iori, de pocas palabras, estuviera tan contento por ellos. No supo si fue el momento, o el embarazo, pero rompió en llanto.

―¡Oh, Iori, y encima serás nuestro testigo! ―exclamó, abrazándolo. El pequeño retrocedió, asustado, con ella colgada. Yamato, sonriendo, la separó enseguida. Le llevó unos momentos recuperar el color normal de su piel.

―Muchas gracias por pensar en mí ―agradeció―. Pero los testigos ya firmaron. ―Y para sorpresa de ambos, les mostró la hoja de los testigos, donde se evidenciaban con claridad las firmas de Taichi y Mimí: la de ella ocupaba todo su espacio e invadía el resto de la hoja, lleno de firuletes, espirales y hasta un pequeño corazón sobre las íes. La de él, pequeña y firme, no demostraba a las claras que fuera de Taichi. Sin dudas, era la firma de alguien que debía firmar muchos papeles y que por ello se había encargado de simplificarla.

―Ohhh, Takeru estará tan furioso… ―murmuró Yamato, tan solo imaginando el enojo que se llevaría con Taichi, y la alegría de este por haber ganado esa batalla antes de pelearla.

―Iori… es menos de las ocho de la mañana… ¿cuándo hiciste esto? ―preguntó Sora, aún observando con sorpresa el papel firmado.

―¿Las firmas? Hoy temprano. No fue difícil, estaban los dos juntos.

―¿…Los dos juntos? ―Sora y Yamato intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas―. Pensé que Mimí dormiría donde Miyako.

―… A eso no lo sé. Solo sé que esta mañana estaba en el departamento de Taichi.

―¡Oh, pobre Piximon! ―exclamó Yamato, agarrándose la cabeza. Sora sonrió y, enternecida, se paró en puntitas para besarlo en la frente.

―Y bien, Iori… ¿tan solo firmamos y…?

―Y están casados… ¿quieren que me retire un momento? ―preguntó. El pequeño Iori, siempre educado y ubicado.

―¡Claro que no! Serás nuestro testigo presencial ―dijo Sora, sonriendo.

Iori no demoró más la cuestión. Les dio una lapicera a cada uno y les indicó con la mano en donde debían firmar.

Y ellos tampoco demoraron más. Intentando agarrarse la mano libre ―lo cual era bastante complicado porque ninguno era ambidiestro para escribir―, firmaron su solicitud de matrimonio, juntos.

Como desde los catorce años.

Iori, el sorpresivo y afortunado testigo de ese momento, se retiró con los papeles firmados y una alegría en el rostro que no se le iría por varios días.

Y antes de que Yamato llamara al trabajo para reportarse enfermo, ya con su mujer alzada en sus brazos y abriéndole con una mano la bata que le impedía ver el baby doll de su esposa, Sora tuvo tiempo para una acotación más:

―Pensé que a Mimí le gustaba Koushirou… qué confusión.

Y esa fue la última referencia, en el día, a alguien que no fueran Sora, Yamato y su pequeña y futura Sora bebé.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Aclaración: **_**Kon-in todoke**_ es el papel que deben firmar las parejas para estar casadas en Japón: es el casamiento civil y es obligatorio hacerlo antes de cualquier ceremonia religiosa, las cuales no son obligatorias.

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Hola! No sé por dónde empezar. ¿Perdón por la tardanza? ¿Les gustó?... ya me hacía falta un capítulo para estos dos, solitos… siento haberme tardado, creo que de a poco voy perdiendo interés en esta historia, algo que lamentablemente siempre me sucede con los long shot. También me afecta un poco estar recibiendo pocos rws, así que si estás ahí, por favor déjame tu opinión sobre este fanfic. Su futuro depende de ello.

Así que ahora pasarán dos cosas: o me pongo a actualizar como loca para terminarla, o voy espaciando cada vez más. Aunque terminarla, la terminaré, y durante este año. Eso, no lo duden.

**Muchas gracias a Nieves y Cesar** por ser tan constantes conmigo. ¡Gracias, gracias! Se han ganado este capítulo sorato para ustedes solitos.

¿Qué despedida de solteros prefieren ver? Mostraré las dos, pero solo una en profundidad.


	11. ¡Síganme los buenos!

**Editado 2016.**

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 11

¡Síganme los buenos!

* * *

―Esta será la peor despedida de soltero del mundo.

―Yo no pedí ninguna despedida. Mi mujer ya está embarazada, yo estoy legalmente casado y convivo con ella hace años ―fundamentó Yamato.

Taichi rodó los ojos pero no repitió su queja: le llamó la atención la sonrisa mal disimulada de Takeru mientras tomaba su gaseosa.

―¿Y tú de que te ríes, pequeño energúmeno?

―Siempre me robas las palabras ―se quejó Yamato.

―¡Yo le he agregado "pequeño"! ―exclamó Taichi, indignado.

Ahora fue el turno de Jyou, Koushirou, Iori y Ken de rodar los ojos, exactamente como había venido sucediendo durante la última hora: escuchando a Taichi quejarse, a Yamato discutir, a Daisuke o Takeru hacer un comentario inteligente o disruptivo y luego, rodar los ojos y esperar que comenzase la nueva ronda.

―Me río de que hayas organizado una despedida de soltero sin alcohol ―explicó Takeru, revolviendo su vaso con la mano―. Debería haberla organizado yo.

―Sora no puede tomar alcohol porque está embarazada ―se apresuró a interrumpir Yamato, antes de que la discusión escalase.

―¡Pero Sora no está aquí! ―protestaron, a unísono, Daisuke y Taichi.

―¿Entonces por qué no compras alcohol? ―preguntó Takeru, interesado.

―¡Compré alcohol! ―se quejó Taichi―, pero el… el… ―tartamudeó, indicando a Yamato.

―¿A él también quieres decirle energúmeno? ―preguntó Koushirou, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

―¡Si, eso! El energúmeno de Yamato mandó al distribuidor de vuelta.

―Sora está embarazada ―volvió a explicar. No permitió que nadie lo interrumpiese―. No les pido que entiendan el arreglo al que llegamos, como la pareja madura y _adulta _―recalcó― que somos. Sí les pido que nos honren no tomando alcohol en mi despedida de soltero.

―Ya está, me voy a un bar. ¿Vienes, _TJ?_ ―preguntó Daisuke, a quien la riqueza no le había quitado ni la humildad ni lo bromista―. Es más. ¡Los invito a todos! Menos a Yamato ―agregó.

―Daisuke, no es correcto que abandonemos a Yamato en su despedida de soltero ―explicó Ken, sereno.

―Seguro que las chicas están divirtiéndose más ―dijo Jyou. Tardó pocos segundos en sonrojarse y mirar hacia abajo, arrepentido.

―Tonterías… ―murmuró Taichi… aunque no sonó tan convencido como hubiera querido.

.

.

―¡Quiero escuchar a Katy Perry! ―gritó Mimí, alzando al aire un vaso cuyo líquido se volcó sobre ella, haciéndola reír como loca.

―¡Yo quiero saltar sobre la cama! ―imitó Miyako, efectivamente posicionándose sobre la cama matrimonial de la habitación de hotel.

―Mimí saltó sobre la cama con Taichi y Koushirou mientras buscábamos salones para la boda ―sonrió Sora, enigmática. Mimí también sonrió, pero no aclaró nada.

―¡Y yo quiero…! ¡Yo quiero…! ―intentó agregar Hikari, cortando su frase constantemente―. ¡Yo quiero…! ―intentó una vez más, bajando el tono de voz y abandonando su idea al darse cuenta de que estaba fracasando estrepitosamente en expresarla.

―Hikari solo quiere que le hagan masajes ―terminó Jun, la invitada sorpresa, mientras se estiraba para permitir que se los hicieran a ella.

―Los chicos deben estar imaginándose tantas cosas… ―sonrió Mimí, brindando al aire con su jugo desintoxicante de zanahoria y apio.

―Y nosotras aquí, poniéndonos bellas… ―concluyó Miyako, hundiendo sus pies en el agua cálida y perfumada que la pedicura acababa de acercarle.

―¿Es cierto que Yamato no quiere que tomen alcohol? ―preguntó Hikari, relajándose en su camilla de masajes.

Sora sonrió antes de contestar. Paseó la vista desde el trono que le habían improvisado, ubicando un muy cómodo sillón personal sobre la cómoda de la habitación, por sobre sus "minions", como Mimí había insistido en que las llamara, a pesar de que Sora no se había atrevido a poner el término en uso. Una mujer, silenciosa por expreso pedido de Mimí, le masajeaba su mano libre.

―Le dije que podía hacerlo, que él no debe seguir mi dieta durante los nueve meses… ¡sobre todo hoy, que es su despedida de soltero! Además… Taichi no me perdonará nunca si por mi influencia la despedida que él organizó se vuelve aburrida… ―reflexionó, relajándose en su trono.

.

.

―No la perdonaré nunca. ¡Nunca!

―Los he escuchado decir esto tantas veces a lo largo de los años… a los dos ―explicó Yamato, fundamentando así su pasividad ante la agresión verbal hecha a su esposa.

―Pero sí has invitado a unas… chicas… ¿no? ―preguntó Daisuke, esperanzado. Algunos de sus amigos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, pero él no se dio por enterado.

―No, ¡Sora no me hubiera perdonado nunca! ―dijo Taichi, escandalizado.

El grupo de hombres demoró unos momentos en reaccionar.

―… ¿De verdad? ―preguntó Takeru, finalmente.

―De hecho, la tendríamos aquí en la puerta molestando con todas sus amigas.

―… las chicas también son nuestras amigas… ―dijo Jyou, aunque volvió otra vez la vista al piso al notar que su comentario no había caído bien.

―Eso no es cierto. Los amigos somos _nosotros_. Ellas solo son… ―comenzó Daisuke, pero se detuvo ante la mirada fija de Yamato y Ken―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Piensa bien antes de hablar de nuestras esposas ―amenazó Yamato.

―Y de sus mejores amigas ―concluyó Ken, suavemente.

A Daisuke le asustó, más que nada, la amenaza del detective.

―La peor despedida de soltero. _Del mundo_ ―aportó Takeru, solidario como siempre.

.

.

Luego de perfumarlas, masajearlas y arreglarles manos y pies, las mujeres contratadas se habían retirado, tan en silencio como habían trabajado, sin olvidar reponer todas las bebidas desintoxicantes y frutales que las digielegidas habían solicitado y, por supuesto, aromatizando el ambiente con jazmín y vainilla. La amenaza de Mimí de pasar la velada con Katy Perry no había sido más que una actuación: el sonido de gongs y de agua corriendo entre las piedras era muchísimo más relajante.

―La mejor despedida de soltera… _del mundo_ ―dijo Hikari, completamente entregada a su jugo de durazno con menta y a su espalda y pies relajados.

―¿Crees que los chicos se estarán divirtiendo? ―preguntó Miyako, tratando infructuosamente de trenzar el pelo corto de Sora.

―A ti solo te interesa saber si Ken se está divirtiendo ―respondió Jun, ácida, siempre sonriente―. Hoy es noche de chicas, ¡hoy es el día de Sora! No pensemos en los chicos.

―Pero en nuestros hijos sí, ¿no? ―preguntó Hikari, nerviosa.

―¡Mujeres! ―interrumpió Mimí, elevada sobre sus tacones altos y dentro de un apretadísimo vestido que nada tenía que hacer con la ropa cómoda de las demás chicas―. Ha llegado la hora. ―Se hizo un momento de silencio―. ¡Amordácenla!

―¡¿Qué?! ―Pero el grito de Sora no fue escuchado más que por ella misma, ya que la aparentemente inocente acción de _trenzar_ llevada a cabo por Miyako, no era más que una pantalla para tener su rostro a mano y, efectivamente… taparle los ojos con una pañoleta y atarle las manos en la espalda.

(Aunque a las manos se las desataron enseguida, Miyako se había emocionado demasiado).

.

.

―Al menos hubieran traído a Piximon. Ese gato es genial ―dijo Takeru.

―¿Puedes dejar de ayudarnos, por favor? ―pidió Taichi―. Deberías ser más solidario con tu hermano y tu cuñada.

―Sora es la mejor cuñada del mundo. ¡Su fiesta debe ser espectacular!

―Definitivamente, Mimí no habrá escatimado la diversión… ―opinó Koushirou, aún centrada su atención en su celular.

No reaccionó hasta que el silencio se había extendido ya por largos segundos. Levantó la vista, confundido, y encontró la mirada de Taichi enojadamente focalizada sobre sí, y al resto de sus amigos mirando hacia uno u otro, alternativamente.

―¿Sucede algo?

―¿Estás escribiéndote con Mimí en este momento? ―preguntó Taichi, serio.

―Claro que no. No la molestaría en la despedida de Sora; acordamos no cruzarnos ni relacionarnos ―explicó, lógicamente.

―O sea que sí hablaron sobre esta noche.

―Por supuesto. ―Koushirou no entendía del todo a donde quería llegar Taichi con sus preguntas y repreguntas, así que volvió su atención a su teléfono celular. No duró demasiado: sus amigos continuaron en silencio y él dedujo, correctamente, que estaban mirándolo con fijeza.

―¿Hablas mucho con Mimí? ―preguntó Taichi, una vez que Koushirou levantó la mirada, otra vez.

―Claramente.

―¿Y sobre qué hablan?

―¿Qué es esa pregunta? ―Extrañamente, Koushirou comenzaba a molestarse―. ¿Acaso te pregunto a ti de que hablas con Sora? ―replicó, levemente molesto.

―De acuerdo. Has contestado mi pregunta ―concluyó, contento.

Se giró hacia Yamato, dispuesto a conversar de alguna temática, pero Koushirou no dejó escapar el tema. Molesto ―nadie estaba acostumbrado a verlo molesto―, encaró:

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Puedes explicarte, por favor?

―Pensé que la deducción era lo tuyo ―contestó, sonriente―. _Deduce_.

Koushirou en pocos segundos neutralizó la expresión de su rostro y devolvió su atención a su teléfono.

―Está bien.

Y, tal cual lo esperaba, Taichi no pudo dejar de preocuparse al verlo, otra vez, con su teléfono en la mano.

―Pero no le escribas a Mimí. Acordaste no molestarla.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―preguntó, distraído.

―Acabas de decirlo.

Jyou carraspeó, visiblemente incómodo con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera Iori o Ken, colaboraron con él. Avergonzado, volvió la vista al suelo.

―Tal vez te mentí ―susurró.

Y, aunque continuaba mirando su teléfono, Taichi vio su sonrisa de lado.

―¡¿Te estás escribiendo con Mimí?! ¡Dímelo! ―exigió, mientras se paraba y se aceraba en pocos pasos al sillón de Koushirou.

Yamato y Daisuke, rápidos de reflejos, saltaron con él y corrieron a su lado, dispuestos a detenerlo si decidía atacar a Koushirou.

―No tengo por qué decirte nada ―replicó.

La osadía de Koushirou, ahora que había descubierto hacia donde iba Taichi, no tenía límites.

―Pues bien ―dijo Taichi, luego de unos momentos―. Yo solo digo que con Sora, que es mi mejor amiga, hablamos de cosas de mejores amigos. Si tú hablas con Mimí de las mismas cosas… hablan de cosas de _mejores amigos. _

Para molestia de Taichi, Koushirou no se molestó. Levantó la vista de su teléfono y, sonriente, dijo:

―Como te quede más cómodo creerlo, Taichi.

Nunca visto: Koushirou enfrentándose, irónicamente, a Taichi.

.

.

―¿Cuándo van a dejarme ver? ―preguntó Sora, molesta.

Por los movimientos de sus amigas, era consciente de que la habían sentado sobre almohadones en el suelo, dejándola apoyar su espalda cómodamente sobre la cama de la habitación de hotel que habían alquilado para despedirla. El tintineo de las jarras le indicó que las habían movido hasta sus pies, y el arrojar de telas la hizo pensar que estaban organizando almohadas a su alrededor, para sentarse en círculo.

Todo bastante lindo e inocente, si no fuese porque también había escuchado a Hikari prender su cámara fotográfica y a Miyako su computadora personal, y eso le generaba algunos escalofríos. ¿Qué estarían planeando? Estando Mimí involucrada…

―Pronto, Sora, solo tenemos que terminar unos detalles. ¡Auch! ―protestó Mimí.

―Lo siento, Mimí, pensé que querías alfileres.

―¡Pero no en mis dedos, Jun!

Oh, eso sí que no sonaba nada reconfortante…

Sora tenía las manos libres (finalmente) y habría podido sacarse la cinta de los ojos, pero de algún modo pensaba que Mimí y las chicas se merecían que esperara. Pero si todo llegaba a complicarse…

Sin previo aviso, Hikari le quitó, con suavidad, la cinta de los ojos. Frente a ella vio lo que sus amigas habían estado organizando: efectivamente, los almohadones lucían en ronda alrededor de ella, en el centro las bebidas (para que estuvieran a corto alcance, supuso) y, junto a una mesa auxiliar, los aparatos electrónicos de las chicas (la consigna de esa noche había sido "celulares, fuera", por ende, no había ni rastro de ellos). Sorprendentemente, todas se habían cambiado a sus pijamas, lo cual era de por más gracioso considerando que volvería a dormir cada una a su casa: Mimí hasta había coordinado volver a dormir con Kurumi, ante la eventualidad de que Sora y Yamato «deban pelear por el estado de ebriedad en que llegará él», había justificado.

Sin embargo, Sora sabía que no era más que una excusa para seguir compensando la pelea que inadvertidamente les había generado días atrás; además, ella estaba segura de que Yamato, contra su consejo, no se emborracharía esa noche.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó, nerviosa.

Porque a pesar de todo, no tenía idea de qué locura podían tener planeada.

―Ahora haremos un… jueguito ―dijo Mimí, estirándose en su camisón rosa sobre varios almohadones.

―Un jueguito ―repitió Sora.

―Un jueguito.

―¡Qué aburridas son! ―gritó Jun―. Sora, verás. Hemos acosado a tu marido.

Sora abrió grandes los ojos y la boca, aunque nada salió de ella. ¿Jun acosando a su marido? Eso le traía recuerdos que mejor _no_ traer a colación en la previa de su boda…

―¡No yo, tonta! Ya quisiera Yamato que yo le prestara atención. ¡Jamás se acercará a la perfección de mi Jyoucito! ―exclamó, feliz. Miyako, por otro lado, giró los ojos―. Lo hemos acosado entre todas.

―No aclares que oscureces… ―pidió Hikari, riendo. Jun también rió, y Sora se tranquilizó un poco. De alguna manera, saber que Hikari había estado metida en eso la reconfortaba.

―Lo que hicimos fue… hacerle algunas preguntas ―explicó Mimí―. Y, si contestas como él, nada malo te sucederá.

―¿Nada malo me sucederá? ―preguntó, empalideciendo.

―Tal vez fui un poco extrema ―admitió Mimí―. Me refiero a que, si contestas como esperamos, no tendrás que tomar nada.

―¡Estoy embarazada! ―protestó.

―¿Y quién habló de alcohol? ―sonrió Miyako.

Sora se agarró con fuerza a las patas de la cama, pensando en que tal vez podría romperlas y atacarlas en caso de peligro.

.

.

―Daisuke, ¿vamos a tomar algo a un bar? ―preguntó Taichi.

Yamato levantó las cejas, asombrado. No había vuelto a abrir la boca desde su discusión con Koushirou, quien tampoco había dejado de escribir en su teléfono (¿con Mimí? Yamato lo dudaba, seriamente ella no querría interrumpir la despedida de Sora escribiendo sin parar, ¿cierto?), y la conversación se había vuelto más monótona, con Yamato interactuando con las sanos y serios del grupo ―sin Koushirou, claro―, y Takeru ocasionalmente queriendo molestar.

Tal vez para Taichi, Daisuke y Takeru eso no sería una fiesta divertida, pero él disfrutaba la presencia de sus amigos y estaba bien hacer una reunión "de chicos", sin el parloteo imparable de Mimí y las risas descontroladas de Miyako (y ni hablar de Jun, quien ahora era miembro honorario del grupo por haberse casado con Jyou). (Yamato no tenía idea de cómo eso había sucedido).

Sin embargo, de aburrirse a elegir abandonar la despedida de soltero de su mejor amigo, _la que él mismo había organizado…_ Taichi estaba, definitivamente, pateando por arriba del arco. (O algo así. Yamato nunca había sido muy bueno con la terminología de futbol, aunque Sora siempre le explicaba).

―No puedes irte, Taichi ―gruñó, molesto.

―¿Y qué si me voy? Mi amigo Daisuke nunca viene a Japón. Si él quiere ir a tomar algo a un bar, ¡vamos a tomar algo a un bar!

―Hasta podemos ir a tomar algo a un bar en… Roma. ¿Quieres ir a Roma? ―preguntó―. Déjame que llame al piloto de mi avión.

―No lo puedo creer ―dijo Yamato, impactado.

―Chicos, no es bueno que abandonen a Yamato en su propio día ―opinó Jyou. Esta vez no esperó a que las miradas de sus amigos se posaran sobre él: él solito, avergonzado, volvió la vista al piso.

―¡Claro que no nos iremos, animal! ―exclamó Daisuke, abrazando por los hombros a Yamato―. Tengo un avión, sí, pero jamás molestaría a mi piloto a estas horas de la madrugada. Siempre me he preocupado porque mis empleados duerman la cantidad de horas recomendadas y tengan tiempo para dedicarse al ocio, ¡es la mejor manera de mantener la alegría en el ambiente de trabajo! ―explicó, contento―. Oye, Koushirou, ¿acaso el suegro de Yamato te explota? Porque mira que, si no estás escribiéndote con Mimí, estar hasta estas horas hablando con tu jefe…

―Tal vez el señor Takenouchi quiere controlar a Yamato ―ofreció Iori como alternativa.

―¡Koushirou es un espía! ―gritó Taichi, súbitamente interesado en la conversación. Se paró de un salto y se acercó hasta Koushirou. Él, sin inmutarse, acercó el teléfono hasta su pecho para evitar que lo leyeran―. Yamato, ¡quítale el teléfono! Es la única forma de saber si está hablando con tu suegro.

Yamato suspiró. Daisuke sonrió. Takeru acarició sus manos entre sí.

―Taichi, _baka_. Si estás tan preocupado por saber si Koushirou le escribe a Mimí, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas directamente?

―¿A Mimí? Sí, eso haré ―dijo, rápidamente alejándose a buscar su teléfono.

―¡Taichi! Hicimos el acuerdo de no molestarlas esta noche ―avisó Ken.

―¿Y por qué Koushirou puede? ―renegó.

―Koushirou es un caso especial, Taichi ―explicó Takeru―. Si Mimí quiere hablarle, no puedes impedirlo. ¿O no hacen una linda pareja? ―Su sonrisa pícara no pasó desapercibida para nadie, pero Taichi estaba demasiado molesto en ese momento para notarlo―. ¿Se imaginan? Ella querría salir de compras y, como él no querría ir, se la pasaría mandándole fotos y videos por teléfono para saber su opinión. A Koushirou le daría igual y, para que lo dejase de molestar le diría "sí, el violeta"… ¡Y Mimí volvería con un pantalón violeta para Koushirou! Oh, debo escribir esto ya mismo, será una historia muy divertida. ―Travesura realizada, Takeru se retiró: listo para ver sus consecuencias desenvolverse, cómodamente sentado en el sillón de su hermano.

.

.

―Sora, ¿Yamato la tiene grande?

―¡Jun! ―exclamó, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Sin embargo, enseguida debió soltarse para abrazarse su propia panza, dolorida de tanto reír―. No le preguntaron eso, ¡júrenme que no le preguntaron eso a mi marido!

―Por supuesto que sí, Sora, ¡ahora contesta! ―ordenó Mimí, endureciendo sus facciones.

―¡No! ―gritó, entre medio de un ataque de risa―. Próxima, ¡próxima! ―pidió.

Hikari, tímida, levantó la tarjeta que había recogido del montoncito que Miyako había depositado en el centro de la ronda. Sus mejillas, usualmente pálidas, cobraron color a medida que sus ojos se abrían enormes, sorprendida por lo que estaba leyendo.

―¡Miyako! ―La aludida, sin haber siquiera escuchado la pregunta, había comenzado a reírse como loca―. Yo no leeré esto ―dijo, intentando dejar la tarjeta en su lugar. Jun se lo impidió.

―Las reglas son claras: si no lees tu tarjeta, debes leer dos más ―explicó Miyako.

―¿¡De dónde salieron esas reglas?! ―protestó. Sin embargo, los rostros inmutables de sus tres amigas, y la risa escapándose de las manos de Sora, que otra vez cubrían su rostro, la obligaron a claudicar―. Está bien… ―lamentó. Respiró hondo y, de un tirón, leyó―: ¿Cuál es su mayor perversión sexual? ¡Sora lo siento tanto! ―concluyó, hundiendo su cara en su almohadón.

―¡No le preguntaron eso a Yamato! ―Sora, esta vez, se paró―. Mimí, ¡no eres capaz!

―¡Pruébame! ―retó, tamborileando sobre la portátil de Miyako, donde ella bien sabía que estaban los supuestos videos que habían grabado persiguiendo a Yamato para acosarlo a preguntas―. Ya sabes cuales son las reglas: contestas las preguntas, o luego todas escuchamos las respuestas de Yamato. ¡Y pobre de ti que encontremos inconsistencias!

―¡Mimí! ―protestó.

―¡Sora, tómate un jugo relajante! ―ordenó Jun y, sin mucha ceremonia, le atropelló el sorbete contra los labios. Sora, tratando de tomar pero sin poder controlar sus risas, expulsó todo el jugo por las comisuras de la boca y de la nariz.

Hikari intentó reír disimuladamente, pero debió sucumbir al escandaloso barullo y griterío de sus amigas riendo con Sora.

Miyako no tuvo la idea hasta que Sora terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, arruinándole el maquillaje que una maquilladora invitada por el hotel tan pomposamente le había pintado.

―Oigan. ¿Y si bajamos al bar del hotel? ¡He oído que hay una fiesta!

Los ojos de Mimí brillaron.

―¡Bajemos así como estamos!

―¿En pijama? ―preguntó Hikari, observando preocupada su pequeño pantaloncito y su remera blanca de tirantes, con un enorme gato en relieve.

―¡Nadie nos conoce! ―gritó Jun, excitada.

Se llevaron a Sora y a Hikari en andas.

.

.

―¡Quiero que me digas cuál es tu relación con Mimí! ―exigió Taichi.

Koushirou no lo miró.

―¡Yamato! ―protestó―. Oblígalo, ¡es tu cumpleaños!

―Es su despedida de soltero. Aunque en realidad ya está casado ―aportó Jyou. Taichi lo fulminó.

Decidió que mejor se miraría la punta de los zapatos hasta volver a casa, al palabrerío sinsentido de Jun, cuya fiesta seguro había sido mucho más divertida que esa. ¿Cómo podría alguien dudarlo, estando Jun, Mimí y Miyako _juntas?_

Fue allí cuando lo entendió.

¡Oh, no! ¡Estaban las tres juntas!

―¡Yamato, Sora está tomando alcohol! ―gritó, antes de poder controlarse.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó, extrañado. Koushirou se alejó de su teléfono. Iori y Ken se acercaron a la ronda.

―¡¿Tú estás hablando con Mimí?! ―Taichi estaba fuera de sí.

―¡Piénsenlo! Están Mimí, Miyako y Jun _juntas_. ¿Qué podrán hacer Hikari y Sora solas contra ellas? ¡Y tal vez Hikari debió irse para atender a Toshiro! ¡Y entonces está Sora sola, y ellas, ellas… la amarrarán, y le vendarán los ojos y le dirán que es un juguito pero en realidad estarán dándole alcohol para verla hacer esas tonterías que hace Sora cuando se emborracha! ¡Yamato! ―De un salto, Jyou se posicionó delante de él y lo zamarreó de los hombros―. ¡Debes hacer algo!

―Jyou-senpai, jamás le harían eso a Sora, ellas saben perfectamente cómo cuidar un embarazo ―trató de tranquilizarlo Iori.

―Además, ¿no contaron que Mimí quería comer como embarazada ella también? ―ayudó Ken.

―¡Yamato, tu niña! ―agitó Jyou, otra vez sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

Y eso hizo el_ click_.

_Tu niña._

―¡Voy a tener una niña! ―exclamó, alzando un puño al cielo, feliz de que alguien lo comprendiera―. ¡A su rescate! ¡Síganme los buenos! ¡Vamos, compañeros!

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos: Yamato había abandonado el departamento, empujando a Takeru y Daisuke de los hombros, con Jyou corriendo tras suyo gritando nerviosas consignas políticas que no iban al caso.

―No se te ocurra avisarle a Mimí ―amenazó Taichi, indicando a Koushirou con un dedo.

Fue el último en salir.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas**: Ah, no sé qué decir. Me demoré por agenda y luego me estanqué con este capítulo, al punto que empecé el siguiente y pensé en poner todo lo que tenía escrito como flashbacks en vez de hacer un capi dedicado a la despedida. ¡Pero súbitamente fluyó!

Gracias por esperar, trataré de actualizar más seguido esta historia. Ya no falta tanto para el final. Muchas gracias, también, por el apoyo dado en el capítulo anterior, de verdad lo necesitaba. Espero que no decaiga en este : ).

¡Hasta el próximo!


	12. Hiedra venenosa

**Editado 2016.**

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Hiedra Venenosa

* * *

―Palmon, ¡Hiedra Venenosa! ―exclamó Mimí, apuntando a las mesas con un brazo. Palmon, rápidamente, estiró sus brazos locamente, atrapó en pocos segundos todas las plantas que yacían ordenadas sobre la mesa más cercana y las ubicó, con gracia y precisión, en el centro exacto de todas las demás―. ¡Siempre quise sentirme una entrenadora pokemon! ―exclamó Mimí, aplaudiendo.

―Mimí, ¡no deberías obligar a Palmon a trabajar por nosotras! ―exclamó Sora aunque, sin embargo, todo le había resultado muy divertido.

―¡Pero yo quiero ayudar! ―dijo Palmon, aplaudiendo como su compañera. Sin embargo, sus palmas no hicieron ruido al chocar entre sí, provocando las risas imparables de Sora y Mimí―. Ni siquiera podré aplaudir en la boda… ―lamentó―. Me ha dicho Piyomon que los humanos se dan un beso en la boca cuando se casan ―aportó.

Sora se agachó a la altura de la digimon, aunque no pudo ocultar su sonrojo. Mimí se acercó para escuchar la conversación.

―Me pregunto de quién habrá sacado esas ideas Piyomon ―dijo Sora, acariciándole la flor de su cabeza―. Eso sucede en las bodas que se hacen en Estados Unidos, Palmon. Aquí en Japón, la boda que tendré con Yamato será un poco diferente.

―Oh… ―lamentó, bajando la vista al piso―. ¿Pero sí se dan besos en la boca, igual? ―Sora rio antes de contestar.

―Esas parecen preguntas de Patamon, o de Wormmon. ¿Acaso alguien te mandó a preguntarlas? ―preguntó, mirando de reojo a Mimí quien, como quien no quiere la cosa, se había alejado a revisar las mesas donde Palmon muy correctamente había ubicado los arreglos florales que, con ayuda de Toshiko, Sora había preparado para la boda. A pesar de que estaba de espaldas, Sora no dudaba que Mimí estuviera escuchando.

―Mmh… ―murmuró Palmon, insegura.

―¡Sora, ven aquí un momento! ―llamó Mimí―. Creo que arruiné este arreglo, ¡ups! ―exclamó mientras, intencionalmente, movía los tallos de las flores.

Sora sonrió, volvió a palmear la flor de Palmon y caminó hasta su amiga porque, sin dudas, sabía que todo era hecho con la intención de divertirla.

―¿Estás contenta con estos colores? ―Mimí apretó la mano de su amiga antes de terminar de preguntar. Miró a su alrededor, a los listones rojos y azules y los manchones blancos―. Temo que parezca muy… americano ―lamentó.

―Yo quería que mi boda tuviera adornos blancos. Es nuestra costumbre.

―Ya lo sé. Pero esa vez que lo hablamos en el café… antes de lo de… ya sabes. ―Mimí aún no hablaba abiertamente sobre el día en que quiso forzar a Sora a comprar un vestido de novia―. Me dio la impresión que… bueno. Que no era lo que querías.

Sora arregló los últimos tallos antes de mirar a su amiga. Sonrió y enseguida volvió la vista, otra vez, al arreglo ahora finalizado.

―No recordaba que fueras tan observadora.

―Sora… ―protestó, riendo suavemente.

―Yamato y yo… ―Sora abandonó su frase en un susurró.

―¿Qué pasó?

Abandonó la mesa y se movió a la siguiente. Palmon había hecho un trabajo muy preciso en ubicar los arreglos en sus lugares correspondientes pero la evidente velocidad de sus acciones había desarmado algunas flores.

―¿Pensaban separarse? ―preguntó, mientras asustada llevaba una mano a su corazón. Sora sonrió porque Mimí siempre había tenido aptitudes para el drama y sabía que Michael solía llamarla _drama queen._

―Yamato y yo hacía tiempo queríamos tener hijos pero nunca terminábamos de definir el cuándo. ―Se sentó en una de las mesas circulares que al día siguiente recibiría a sus invitados. Acercó el arreglo hacia sí―. Creo que lo teníamos tan definido que simplemente no nos sentábamos a decir _ahora,_ cuando ya tenemos carreras armadas, un departamento en el que puede vivir un bebé, un gato amoroso y… y nunca lo hacíamos. ―Sora se acarició la panza y Mimí le acarició la mejilla―. Y ese día me vi con veintinueve años, a punto de casarme con mi novio de la escuela secundaria y… me sentí vieja.

Mimí retiró la mano de la mejilla de Sora y volvió a apretarse el corazón, aunque esta vez su gesto sonó más sentido que melodramático.

―Yo aún no tengo hijos Sora. No somos viejas.

―Ya lo sé, Mimí ―sonrió―. No estaría embarazada si eso fuese un riesgo para mi hija.

―¡Será un niño! ―protestó. Sora rio, porque en definitiva Mimí nunca perdía―. Además. Me niego a que nos consideres viejas. Yo no tengo ni siquiera una mínima arruga y tú sigues tan firme como a los dieciocho años, y ya verás que mi sobrinito no te afectará el cuerpo, harás un tratamiento de mesoterapia, peeling profundo en invierno…

Sora sonrió, acariciando su panza, mientras Mimí monologaba. Palmon escuchaba con atención al tiempo que Piyomon golpeteaba las ventanas desde el exterior en un vano intento de llamar su atención.

―Lo que me preocupaba era pensar que se nos había pasado el tiempo ―interrumpió, súbitamente. Se irguió y le abrió la ventana a su compañera, quien revoloteó feliz dentro del salón―. Pensé que esta sería mi vida. Casarme con el amor de mi vida, diseñar, esperarlo mientras estuviera en el espacio… y eso. Criar a Piximon, crecer con Piyomon…

―Sora… ―susurró Mimí, entristecida―. Ningún novio ni marido tuyo sería tan tonto como para dejarte _a ti _sin hijos… (aunque sí creo que tú fuiste algo tonta queriendo darle un hijo a Yamato, porque…) ―Sora fingió no escucharla.

―Bueno. Pero el hijo nunca llegaba, Mimí.

―Pero estás embarazada.

Sora sonrió. Se acomodó el flequillo tras una oreja y no pudo reprimir sus ganas de abrazarla, así que la abrazó.

Las dos sabían que se querían y que eran "la mejor" de la otra, pero para disgusto de Mimí, las manifestaciones físicas de ese cariño no eran frecuentes de parte de Sora. Simplemente no había sido criada de esa manera.

―Sí. Pero fue por eso que ese día sentí que me faltaba algo ―susurró, mientras la soltaba. Mimí, sin embargo, no quiso desperdiciar la repentina muestra de afecto de Sora y se abrazó más a ella, para prolongar el abrazo―. Pero aún si este bebé no hubiera llegado en este momento tan precioso… igual hubiera estado feliz por todo el tiempo que estamos pasando juntas.

Mimí la acompañó a sentarse cuando intuyó que Sora comenzaría a llorar. Palmon y Piyomon dejaron sus tareas y también se acercaron hasta la mesa.

―¡Sora, yo también quiero abrazarte! ―exclamó Piyomon, batiendo sus alas con alegría. Mimí, sin embargo, no se lo permitió: si Sora estaba dispuesta a regalar abrazos, ella sería su principal receptora.

―Yo la abrazaré primero ―espetó.

―Pero acabas de abrazarla… ―susurró Piyomon, tímida. Las últimas semanas la habían vuelto reticente, cuanto menos, a enfadar o molestar a Mimí, o siquiera a hablarle.

―Mientras ustedes discuten, la abrazaré yo. ―Y para sorpresa de una muy divertida Piyomon y una súper ofendida Mimí, Palmon estiró sus hiedras y abrazó con cariño a Sora. Ella a su vez, sorprendida, acarició con ternura las lianas de la digimon, las cuales en otra situación podrían haber sido un arma mortal.

―Aw, ¡abrazo grupal entonces! ―gritó Mimí y, empujando a Piyomon con ella, se lanzó a los brazos de sus dos amigas.

―¡Patamon estará tan celoso cuando se entere de esto! ―Piyomon nunca fallaba en hacer un comentario innecesario, pensó Sora con ternura.

.

.

―Ya está todo listo. ―Mimí cerró la última caja que le había dado Toshiko con arreglos florales. Cortó la cinta con la boca y la apretó con fuerza contra la tapa.

A Sora le encantaba que Mimí fuera la persona con la apariencia más cuidada que había visto en su vida pero que jamás temiera sacarse la pintura de labios o saltarse las uñas si era por ayudarla.

―Mañana te casarás aquí, Sora. ―Apoyó sus manos en sus caderas y se permitió deambular la vista por el salón que, las cuatro solas, habían ordenado en toda esa tarde.

―En realidad ya estoy casada…

―Le quitas la diversión a todo, ¡Taichi tiene tanta razón! ―exclamó, molesta.

Sora sonrió, la miró de reojo. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente habló:

―Estuviste pasando mucho tiempo con Taichi… ¿fue él quien te estuvo escribiendo toda la tarde?

El teléfono celular de Mimí, visible dentro de su cartera, no dejaba de encender luces avisando que tenía mensajes sin leer.

―¿Le llevaremos las cajas a tu mamá o las llevamos a casa? ―A Sora le hacía ternura que Mimí se refiriera a su departamento como "casa", pero no por eso no notó el abrupto cambio de tema.

―Mimí. ¿Te gusta alguien y no me estás contando?

Mimí era muy buena actuando y evadiendo temas, pero sus cachetes y su piel blanca tenían la divertida cualidad de dejarla en evidencia, siempre. Sora lo sabía bien, porque a Yamato le pasaba igual.

―Me gusta alguien ―admitió. Cerró los ojos―. Pero tú no tienes por qué saber quién es, aún. ¡Ahora ayúdame con esas cajas antes que le cuente a Yamato lo que pasó en la despedida de soltera!

―Mimí, ¡no serás capaz! ―gritó, escandalizada, llevándose una mano al corazón.

―Moléstame un poco más y verás. Palmon, llévame estas cajas al auto por favor. ¡Hiedra Venenosa! Piyomon, eh… ¡Burbujas de aire! O como se llame tu ataque. ¡Vamos, vamos que es de noche y esta mujer necesita su descanso de belleza! ¡Andando, andando! ¡Uno, dos…!

Sora sonrió mientras observaba a su mejor amiga ordenándole a su propia compañera digimon qué hacer, más aún al ver como Piyomon obedecía sin chistar.

Había sido un camino largo y apretado, y sin dudas la relación de Mimí y Yamato nunca sería la misma luego de haber convivido esas semanas…

Ah, pero para Sora Takenouchi, no habría jamás alguien en el mundo que pudiera ocupar el lugar de Mimí Tachikawa en su vida.

Y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla alejarse hasta otro continente una vez más.

Mimí 84 ― Yamato -36

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas:** No tengo perdón de los dioses digimon, lo sé, lo sé… así que solo les diré que el próximo capítulo será la boda sintoísta y que me tiene muy emocionada, y que si algún día recupero algo que se llama "tiempo libre", lo escribiré.

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. La boda sintoísta

**Editado 2016.**

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinánimosdelucro.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 13

La boda sintoísta

* * *

**Notas:** Este capítulo tiene muchas cosas culturales. Están aclaradas en las notas abajo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Haruhiko Takenouchi había tomado muy bien la situación, considerando su nunca superado desagrado hacia su ahora yerno. Al igual que a Toshiko, lo había aliviado encontrarse en un templo sintoísta: el olor a la madera ancestral, el sonido del viento entre los árboles, la paz de encontrarse en un oasis citadino y, sobre todo, la sucesión de historias, melodías y tradiciones que encerraba _Atago Jinja_*.

―Aunque fue bastante egocéntrico de su parte elegirlo, debo decir ―admitió, simulando molestia.

―¿Mimí? ―preguntó Sora, confundida. Toshiko le alisó los cabellos con las manos.

―De tu marido, Cielito… elegir este templo.

―Lo eligió Mimí. ―Sonrió mientras Toshiko pasaba sus manos con amor sobre su kimono blanco―. Creo que fue por los noventa escalones; siempre dice que a Yamato le falta estado físico.

―Mmh ―masculló Haruhiko.

Sora y Toshiko intercambiaron miradas cómplices: fuera cual fuera la molestia que tuviera, nunca dejaría pasar la oportunidad de enseñar.

―… ¿O tú piensas que hay otro motivo? ―preguntó Toshiko, guiñándole un ojo a Sora. Haruhiko no se resistió mucho más.

―Subir los noventa escalones significa que las personas serán exitosas en la vida. ―Le brillaron los ojos―. A pesar de ese buen augurio, no es un templo muy usado en bodas. Por los escalones, justamente.

―Ni que lo digas ―murmuró Sora, recordando su reciente odisea de subir sin detenerse―. ¿Por qué te resultó egocéntrico?

―El templo honra a cuatro dioses ―explicó―. El principal es _Homusobi no Mikoto, _el dios del fuego. ―Ambas asintieron. Sora sintió alegría: el fuego era una cualidad muy relacionada con ella y Piyomon. ¿Tal vez Mimí lo había elegido intencionalmente?―. Al estar ubicado en altura, el templo era ideal para controlar los incendios en la ciudad. Fue construido en el siglo XVII, después de todo.

―¡¿Este templo?! ―exclamó Sora, sorprendida. ¡Casi le daba vergüenza estar usando sus habitaciones para prepararse!

―El edificio fue reconstruido ―aclaró―. Es de mediados del siglo XX sin dudas. ―Sora suspiró aliviada―. Los otros dioses son _Mizuhanome no Mikoto_, dios del agua y _Ōyamazumi no Mikoto_, Dios de las montañas…

―¿Y alguno más? ―preguntó Toshiko, casualmente ordenando el bolso de Sora, concentrada en mirar hacia otro lado.

―… _Yamato Takeru no_ _Mikoto_, dios militar… ―concluyó, a desgano. Sabía que Toshiko lo sabía y lo había hecho llegar ahí intencionalmente.

Sora nunca se había sentido una experta en historia japonesa, de ninguna manera al nivel de su padre y tampoco al de su madre, que durante los últimos años había leído y releído muchos de los libros de Haruhiko. Si ella no hubiera intervenido, realmente no se habría enterado de ese pequeño detalle.

―Es por él que a Yamato lo nombraron así ―murmuró, emocionada―. Debo correr a decírselo.

―No interrumpas su reunión con sus padres, Sora ―pidió Toshiko―. Tienes toda una vida por delante para decírselo.

Sora sonrió porque, aunque ya se había hecho a la idea de que pasaría el resto de la vida con él, a veces aún era sorpresivo escucharlo.

.

.

―Mamá, ¡ya deja de llorar! ―protestó Takeru, arreglándose el traje occidental que llevaba―. Deberías maquillarte otra vez, ¡y otra vez más!

―¡Pero mi hijo se casa! ―lloriqueó, emocionada.

Yamato miró, incómodo, hacia otro lado. Simuló, al igual que su hermano, que el kimono ceremonial le resultaba incómodo.

―Ya, ya, Natsuko, todos sabemos que Takeru es la desgracia de la familia por haber engendrado fuera del matrimonio ―sonrió Hiroaki, burlándose con gracia de su hijo menor. Este no se amedrantó ni avergonzó, acostumbrado a los chistes paternos. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar algo inteligente: Natsuko volvió a hablar.

―¡Y luego de hoy Sora pasará a formar parte de nuestra familia! ―exclamó, esforzándose por contener las lágrimas―. Todo esto es tan… ―No concluyó su frase, sucumbió a las lágrimas una vez más.

Takeru alzó los brazos al aire, simulando haber perdido la paciencia. Hiroaki sonrió, porque Natsuko nunca había sido una mujer en extremo emocional, pero siempre había tenido debilidad por Sora y sobre todo por Sora y Yamato.

―En realidad… yo pasaré a formar parte de su familia ―dijo Yamato, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Hiroaki fue tal vez el más afectado: buscó inmediatamente un cigarrillo en su bolsillo, pero hacía meses que Takeru se encargaba de que el pequeño Seiyuro los robara.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

―Hemos decidido que nuestra hija llevará su apellido ―explicó.

―Hijo ―interrumpió Takeru, pero nadie le siguió la corriente.

―¿Por qué, Yamato? ―preguntó Natsuko, afectada. Ella sentía que era en parte culpa suya que su familia llevara dos apellidos, ¿y ahora serían tres?... tal vez por eso mismo Yamato había tomado esa decisión, pensó, entristecida.

―Por el _ie-moto_* ―explicó.

―¡Pensé que Sora no lo continuaría! ¿Cambió de opinión? ―Takeru estaba sorprendido. Esa era una novedad no frecuente.

―No… es por nuestra niña, y los hijos que tendremos después. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Sora no quiere obligarlos a seguir su decisión, a excluirlos del nombre familiar* porque ella así lo quiso… y yo estoy de acuerdo. Me gustaría llevar su nombre.

―Yamato Takenouchi… ―murmuró Natsuko.

Había dejado de llorar. Sentada en su pequeño banco en la habitación que el templo les había cedido, desentendida de los rastros de lágrimas que permanecían en su rostro, Yamato pensó que no la veía llorar desde su infancia. Ni siquiera había llorado en el nacimiento de Seiyuro, a pesar de que durante meses había sido la sombra de la madre del niño.

Él sabía que con Sora harían grandes cosas, pero haber logrado que su madre exteriorizara sus sentimientos una vez más… ese sin dudas era el augurio de todo lo que lograrían.

.

.

Haruhiko y Takeru iniciaron la procesión al interior del templo lado a lado. Los seguían Natsuko, Michel y los familiares de Sora que se habían acercado a la capital. A continuación, ingresaron los únicos amigos aceptados dentro del templo: Iori, Koushirou, Jyou y Daisuke siguieron a Takeru al lado izquierdo del altar, donde se sentarían los invitados de Yamato. Taichi acompañó a las chicas y a Ken al lado derecho, a donde en breves momentos los acompañaría Toshiko.

Los digimon aún no eran aceptados dentro de los templos.

Yamato ingresó de la mano de su padre. Sora no había hecho su _montsuki*_ negro, y sin dudas no le habría recomendado combinarlo con un _hakama*_ del mismo color. Usualmente, los kimonos ceremoniales combinaban el negro con pequeñas líneas blancas, o grises. La elección de Yamato seguramente estaba influenciada por su preferencia personal por el color.

Hiroaki lo acompañó hasta el altar y luego ocupó su lugar junto a Natsuko. Takeru notó que tomaron sus manos.

Sora fue la última en entrar, de la mano de Toshiko. Yamato resistió las ansias de girar a verla, pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso al escuchar los murmullos de sorpresa de sus invitados: sabía que Sora le había dedicado noches enteras a perfeccionar su _uchikake_* y que había trabajado ella misma en el diseño de la tela. Aún no lo había podido ver de cerca, pero mientras Toshiko se lo retiraba, vio de reojo que en vez de grullas, Sora había diseñado a Birdramon. En vez de pinos y flores, a Togemon y pequeños Pyokomon. El agua procedía de Gomamon, y aunque eso fue todo lo que logró ver, no le sorprendió saber que había allí un bosque entero de digimons.

Se sintió orgulloso, porque ella había encontrado la manera de invitar a sus amigos a la ceremonia a pesar de todo.

Pudo verla en plenitud cuando Toshiko se alejó y ella quedó junto a él, resplandeciente en su _shiromoku*_ blanco, bordado a conciencia por las manos de Sora. Él lo sabía porque por las noches, cuando podían acariciarse unos momentos antes de caer rendidos por el cansancio que las rutinas de Mimí les infligían, había notado que sus manos no eran tan suaves como antes, pero sí cálidas.

Siempre cálidas, como Sora bordando emblemas del amor y de la amistad a través de todo su kimono tradicional.

Yamato se sabía observador. Pero Sora había estado en todos los detalles.

El monje no hizo señales de estar sorprendido por el atuendo de Sora; su reputación los precedía. Dio inicio al_ shubatsu*_, la ceremonia de purificación previa a las bodas, haciéndolos recitar una plegaria en un japonés antiguo que habían pasado dos días practicando. Ambos querían que fuera perfecta, y de memoria: no querían leerla como se hacía usualmente. Para Yamato fue más sencillo, llevaba años aprendiendo letras de canciones en idiomas foráneas. A Sora le llevó más tiempo y sus nervios la traicionaron y la hicieron tartamudear a la mitad. Yamato no la tocó, pero sí la miró. Sora retomó la compostura y terminaron el rezo a coro.

A continuación, intercambiaron los pequeños rosarios, _juzus_, que habían traído. Por decisión conjunta no intercambiarían anillos en la ceremonia, pero sí los usarían a partir de ese día. Las _mijo*_ no tardaron en hacer aparición: eran tres, y una de ellas había estudiado con Toshiko antes de dedicarse al sintoísmo. Sora las había conocido el día anterior y se había alegrado de saber que contaría con chicas simpáticas, iguales que ella, para ayudarla a no agobiarse con el protocolo.

El _sansankudu_ era la parte más importante de la ceremonia: el tres tres nueve, el número sagrado que traería felicidad a sus vidas. Ambos habían sentido nervios respecto a esta sección en particular, y lo habían conversado el día anterior con las _mijo_: deberían acercar a sus labios vasos con _o-miki_, sake sagrado, dos veces y beber la tercera, tres veces. Y aunque la bebida fuera ínfima, Sora estaba decidida a respetar el crecimiento de su bebé con toda la exigencia: no se permitiría ningún descuido. Las mujeres, joviales como ella, enternecidas ante esa panza aún inexistente, le propusieron que acercara los _sakazuki* _pero solo mojara los labios sin abrir la boca. El _sansankudo_ debía conectarlos con el Cielo, la Tierra y el Ser Humano, y lo más importante era la tercera parte: conectarse al Ser Humano equivalía a respetarlo, y Sora pensó en ello sin culpa mientras mojaba sus labios a la par que Yamato.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar. Yamato respiró agitado mientras realizaba con Sora el _tamagushi hōten_, la ofrenda de ramas al altar. También lo habían practicado y también había sido Yamato quien había logrado ubicarlas con mayor precisión en el ángulo correcto: girarlas doscientos setenta grados en el sentido de las agujas del reloj hasta que quedaran en la posición correcta.

Ese fue el primer momento de contacto físico durante la ceremonia: Sora apoyó sus manos sobre las de Yamato y se dejó guiar. Él pensó que estaba dejándose llevar por el sentimentalismo, o por los clichés que Mimí le había repetido hora tras hora y día tras día durante las últimas cuatro semanas de locura, pero no podía negar que sintió escalofríos al tocar por primera vez las manos de su esposa a ojos de la religión sintoísta.

Sora sonrió. Ella también lo había sentido.

La ceremonia dentro del templo había concluido. Ahora fueron Natsuko y Hiroaki quienes se acercaron. Sora sonrió mientras su suegra, cuyas marcas del llanto no se habían borrado, le quitaba con manos temblorosas el _wataboshi*_, el enorme gorro circular que cubría el _tsunokakushi*_, el elaborado tocado que su madre le había hecho.

―No creo que tengas celos o cuernos que esconder de mí*, querida Sora ―susurró. Rompió en llanto una vez más: Sora quiso limpiarle las lágrimas, pero ella se lo impidió―. Déjame llorar. Te prometo que es de alegría ―aseguró.

Yamato y Sora se posicionaron juntos, pero no se tocaron: él volvió a tomar la mano de su padre, ella la de su suegra.

Los invitados los precedieron hacia el exterior y el sacerdote cerró la comitiva.

En el exterior no los esperaban gritos, granos de arroz ni bocinazos: la sobriedad y la solemnidad eran las reglas de la ceremonia y las expresiones de júbilo no estaban permitidas.

―Pero no importa, porque en la fiesta que he organizado, esta noche, ¡haré tronar Tokyo! ―murmuró Mimí, aunque solo sus acompañantes más próximos la escucharon.

Y nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Mimí y su excesivo sistema de control de la ceremonia, pero Piyomon y Gabumon también se habían hecho presentes, subiendo los escalones y escondiéndose entre las ramas de un árbol florecido.

―¿Acaso ahora nosotros también estamos casados? ―preguntó Piyomon, en forma inocente.

Gabumon se sonrojó y quiso cubrirse con su capa, alejándose de ella.

Piyomon sonrió, porque Gabumon era tan fácil de incomodar como Yamato.

* * *

**Notas**:

_Atago Jinja_: ¿Lo recuerdan? Es el templo que Mimí encontró y que les dije que había sido elegido a conciencia. Todo lo que nombro en este fic es real.

_Ie-moto_: es uno de los términos que se usan en Japón para referirse al "Gran Maestro" de una escuela artística tradicional. Toshiko es la ie-moto de la rama Takenouchi de ikebana.

Apellido: En Japón, las parejas optan por llevar el apellido más reconocido de los dos, o el autóctono si uno de los dos es extranjero.

_Montsuki_: un kimono negro, de bodas.

_Hakama_: es el pantalón que usan los hombres sobre el kimono.

_Uchikake:_ Es una parte del kimono nupcial. Es de seda y de colores y se usa sobre el kimono, casi como si fuera un abrigo. Su diseño suele ser de grullas, pinos, agua y flores.

_Shiromoku:_ Es el kimono de bodas, blanco puro.

_Mijo_: "sacerdotisas" o "monaguillas" que participan en las bodas.

_Sakazuki:_ los cuencos laqueados que se utilizan durante el sansankudo. Son de distinto tamaño y se usan en un orden específico, de menor a mayor.

_Wataboshi:_ las novias usan un enorme sombrero blanco que cubre de la suegra "los cuernos de los celos". Debajo llevan el _tsunokakushi,_ el tocado tradicional.

Sé que fue un capítulo distinto y que no tuvo humor, pero de ahora en adelante solo queda la boda y creo que compensará. ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Sora a sus anchas

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinánimosdelucro.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Sora a sus anchas

* * *

La fiesta fue un éxito, aunque tal vez Mimí no opinara lo mismo. Ella se calzó su micrófono, como Mónica en Friends, y le dio órdenes hasta a Sora y a Yamato; lo de Yamato era esperable ya que se había pasado los meses previos haciéndolo.

Pero para Mimí la fiesta no fue perfecta y se lo echaría en cara, a sí misma, toda la vida. Por eso decidió que su misión sería divorciarlos para luego volver a casarlos.

Y lo intentó, numerosas veces y con variados pretextos a lo largo de años y años.

La que tampoco pensó que la fiesta haya sido un éxito fue Toshiko.

―Esos pikachu bailando son muy occidentales ―opinó, ácida.

―Pikachu es japonés ―aclaró con mucha claridad Haruhiko; él sabía mucho de cultura japonesa.

―¡Hum! ―exclamó Toshiko, alzando la nariz.

En ese momento decidió no prestarle atención a su marido por el resto de la noche.

En cuestión de minutos hubo encontrado a la responsable de esa fiesta tan alejada de los cánones tradicionales y de todo lo que correspondía a una futura familia respetable, como serían los nuevos Takenouchi. Toshiko una vez había lamentado el pasado rockero de su yerno, pero ahora veía que en realidad le había servido para conjugar esa personalidad romántica, casi modernista que tenía, y que en definitiva era la que había obrado para que mantuvieran su apellido en vez de Ishida, tan foráneo.

―Ishida es un apellido perfectamente japonés ―le habría dicho Haruhiko, pero Haruhiko no estaba porque Toshiko se había marchado para encontrar a Mimí.

Mimí estaba discutiendo con el fotógrafo, quien tenía aspecto de australiano.

―Tienes que pasar el video, ¡he pasado semanas grabándolo! ―protestó.

―Yo soy el fotógrafo ―explicó, con expresión cansina―. No paso videos.

―¡Pero debes hacerlo por mí! ―exclamó. Toshiko pensó que veía unas pequeñas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos… ¿ojeras?

Verla discutir a media voz con el fotógrafo y con aspecto de no haber descansado, a pesar de verse despampanante en la fiesta, la hizo bajar un poco sus revoluciones. Esperó paciente a que ella le prestara atención.

―Toshiko, querida ―dijo, con tono de formalidad fingida―. Antes de que digas nada ―se adelantó―, déjame presentarte a mi padre.

―¿A tu padre? ―preguntó, confusa. Pero Mimí la tomó del brazo y la acercó en pocos pasos a un hombre de cabellos oscuros y sonrisa inmensa.

―¡Ah, Toshiko-sama! ―exclamó él, antes de que los presentaran―. He pasado la noche queriendo presentarme, ¿creo que recuerdas a mi esposa? ―Le indicó a una mujer pelirroja y jovial que permanecía sentada con una pierna enyesada.

―Satoe, un gusto volver a verte ―saludó―. No sabía que estuvieras lastimada.

―No es nada. ―Hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia a su pierna inutilizada―. Nuestro jardinero faltó un día y me trepé a una pared para buscar unas flores de la enredadera.

Toshiko alzó una ceja, preocupada por el uso de la expresión «me trepé a una pared» en boca de una mujer de algo más de mediana edad. Mimí, por su parte, había desaparecido una vez más, con su walkie talkie o como se llamara el micrófono que tenía calzado en la oreja.

―¡Mi mujer es tan jovial! ―exclamó Keisuke―. ¡Pero ahora no puede bailar! ¿Te conté que nos conocimos bailando?

Toshiko negó con la cabeza; pensó que sería rudo de su parte recordarle que era la primera vez que se veían.

―¡Nos conocimos bailando! ¡Yo soy un gran bailarín! ―Y a continuación, agregó―: ¡Baila conmigo!

―Keisuke-san, no sé si sería conveniente… ―intentó defenderse, mirando con desespero a Satoe. Ella, sin embargo, sonrió.

―¡Oh, por favor, hazlo por mí! ―Era bastante pedirle algo así a una persona con la que había hablado pocas veces, pensó Toshiko. Evidentemente, Satoe no lo sentía así―. Yo no podré bailar, ¡me sentiré tan mal si él no baila! ―exclamó. Agarró ambas manos de Toshiko, suplicante.

Ella no pudo oponer mucha más resistencia.

Mimí, a lo lejos, chequeó mentalmente un obstáculo menos.

Volvió toda su atención al fotógrafo.

―No sé cómo lo harás, pero debes pasarme este vídeo en pantalla gigante o no te pagaré.

―Ya me han pagado ―expresó, molesto.

Mimí bufó. ¡Y pensar que lo había elegido por lo atractivo…!

(De acuerdo, tal vez ese era parte del problema…).

Koushirou hablaba con Haruhiko y Shuu Kido; cosas de trabajo, pensó Mimí. Koushirou podía ser aburrido hasta en una fiesta… a veces. Pero mientras el fotógrafo se alejaba a sacar fotos de mala calidad y fuera de foco (eso pensaría Mimí de él por la eternidad), ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y no solo porque quería despeinarle los cabellos pelirrojos y dejarlo más presentable para la fiesta… Koushirou era la única solución a su dilema.

.

.

Sora apoyó la cara contra el pecho de Yamato.

Y Sora apoyó la cara contra el pecho de Yamato una vez más.

Él bajó sus manos hasta su cintura, y un poquito más. Y Sora apoyó la cabeza una vez más.

―No me dijiste que ibas a hacerte un vestido de novia tan… ―Yamato dudó antes de elegir la palabra correcta.

O tal vez estaba obnubilado y no podía pensar.

―… ajustado ―terminó.

Sora apoyó mejor su cabeza. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

―Es porque no lo hice yo.

Yamato no escuchó, o no le importó.

―Sora, esta música brasilera que quisiste poner en la fiesta… ―Yamato no le había reclamado ninguna de las decisiones de esa noche, ni los pikachu bailarines ni Mimí con micrófono espantando a todos los invitados que osaban preguntar si podían cambiar de mesa―… ¿por qué la estamos bailando como si fuera un lento? ―preguntó, finalmente. La besó en la cabeza y apretó su cintura, bien abajo, con más fuerza.

―Es porque me gusta apretarme contra tu cuerpo ―murmuró Sora, mientras a su alrededor un _coach_ improvisado enseñaba coreografías de canciones que decían «pe pe pe pepepepe pe pe» y sonaban maracas desconocidas en esa parte del mundo―. Y a ti te gusta apretarme la cintura… parece.

―No es la cintura lo que me gusta apretarte ―susurró en su oído, apretándola un poco más―. Pero temo que no lleguemos a la habitación del hotel ―dijo, conteniéndose.

Sora sonrió. Se apretó más contra su marido.

Y a su alrededor el descontrol se vivía con piñatas de colores y collares de flores de plástico.

.

.

Mimí no se animaba a pedirle ayuda a Koushirou, por eso inició una conversación muy descontracturada.

―¿Has leído _Estudios sobre la histeria_ de Freud?

Koushirou se atragantó con la bebida.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, confuso.

―Te pregunté si has leído _Estudios sobre la histeria _de Freud ―repitió.

―Ya sé lo que me preguntaste.

―¿Y entonces?

Koushirou abrió la boca.

―Estás borracho ―afirmó Mimí.

―¡Claro que no! ¡Pero no entiendo esa pregunta, qué…! ―Koushirou ya se había acostumbrado a perder el control junto a Mimí.

―Estoy tratando de hacer conversación de compromiso, ¡eres imposible! ―exclamó―. Ahora ven conmigo, debes ayudarme.

―Pero Shuu fue a buscarme un refresco… ―susurró. La mirada de Mimí lo amenazó.

Enseguida la persiguió.

.

.

―Sora, Yamato, ya dejen de bailar, están haciendo el ridículo ―dijo Taichi, separándolos con un poco de fuerza.

―¡Es nuestra fiesta! ―reclamó Yamato.

―Ya, Yama, Taichi tiene razón. Deberíamos estar relacionándonos más con nuestros invitados.

―Siempre la voz de la razón. ―Sora sonrió ante el cumplido. Taichi no le dejó mucho tiempo para regocijarse―. Oye, debes decirme la verdad. ¿A Mimí le gusta Koushirou?

Yamato sonrió burlón, ¡podría haber adivinado cuales eran las intenciones de Taichi!

Sora se mostró un poco decepcionada, aunque solo por un momento.

―Últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo juntos ―admitió―. Aunque creí que contigo también… ―agregó, por las dudas.

Taichi no pareció muy convencido con su respuesta.

―¿Me habían dicho que a Mimí no le gusta Piximon? ―preguntó.

Yamato y Sora se miraron, sorprendidos, y luego volvieron la vista a Taichi. No contestaron hasta que la mirada inocente de su amigo se hizo muy intensa.

―… en realidad es a Piximon a quien no le gusta Mimí… ―explicó Yamato, confundido.

Taichi se dio vuelta y se marchó.

Sora y Yamato, aún confusos, volvieron a iniciar su abrazo _lentonero_ en un evidente contexto de loquísima y descarriada alegría brasilera ―¡si hasta Toshiko bailaba _hasta abajo_ con el papá de Mimí!―.

No les duró mucho tiempo.

―Dejen de bailar entre ustedes, ¡únanse al baile! ―reclamó Taichi, regresando sorpresivamente solo para aplaudirles en los oídos.

Luego se volvió a ir.

Yamato y Sora, intimidados, no volvieron a abrazarse.

.

.

―Estoy pensando en pasar la noche aquí, con Ken ―explicó Miyako. Aceptó un trago muy rosado y muy adornado con flores que le acercó un mozo, especialmente preparado para ella.

―¿Con Ken, o con el mozo? ―preguntó Jun, golpeándola en las cosquillas.

Miyako se defendió, molesta aunque divertida, y Hikari enrojeció.

―¿Con quién dejaste a los niños? Zetaro es muy pequeño para estar solo hasta mañana… ―dijo Hikari.

Miyako alzó una ceja, esta vez molesta de verdad, pero no pudo contestar porque Sora se unió a su pequeño grupo.

―¡Tu vestido es tan espectacular! ―exclamó Jun―. ¿Fue idea de Mimí el corte sirena?

Sora negó con la cabeza, pero no agregó más. En realidad, no quería admitir que siempre había deseado usar un vestido que se asentara de esa manera a su cuerpo… tal vez por eso había reaccionado con furia y locura el día que Mimí osó sugerir que debía comprar un vestido para la boda, y hacerse el kimono para la ceremonia sintoísta.

Mimí había insistido con esa misma clase de vestido, pero ella había aducido excusas vacías: que sería incómodo para bailar, aunque no era una fanática del baile, que sería muy llamativo para su madre, aunque Toshiko ya de por sí consideraba muy llamativo el hecho de hacer una fiesta, que a Yamato no le gustaría que remarcara sus curvas… aunque hacía horas que quería besarle los hombros desnudos y agitarle el vestido ajustado.

Su panza aún no había crecido, pero ella creía que ese estilo la mostraba igual, y que su niña estaba presente físicamente con ellos.

―Pues debes hacerme uno. ¡Ya mismo! ―continuó Jun, quien siempre era excesiva y exagerada al hablar. Con el paso de los años, esa se había vuelto una de las características que más amaba en ella.

―Pero tú ya estás casada ―sonrió. Jun hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano y se apresuró a conseguir dos tragos nuevos―. Te prometo que el tuyo no tiene alcohol ―dijo, dándole el mismo vaso que a Miyako―. Por eso ella lo está tomando ―explicó, para convencerla.

―¿Estás tomando sin alcohol? ―preguntó Hikari, sorprendida.

―Estoy en época de lactancia ―explicó, seca. Hikari supo que la había ofendido y bajó el rostro, avergonzada.

Sora la tomó del brazo, ya que a ella buscaba, y la alejó unos pocos pasos, aunque sabía que ni Jun ni Miyako se perderían sus palabras.

―¿Has hablado con Taichi… sobre Mimí y Koushirou? ―preguntó. Hikari negó, pero dirigió la mirada a los tres, quienes escondidos junto al _DJ_ parecían estar enfrascados en una discusión unilateral, o tal vez bilateral contra unilateral; tal vez era un todos contra todos. Sora supo que los vigilaba hacía rato, probablemente, meses.

―Nunca pensé en ella como mi hermana ―dijo. Sora supo que así quería justificar su desinterés por la vida amorosa de Taichi. Solo sonrío, para culminar el tema. Pero Hikari prosiguió hablando―: De hecho… siempre pensé que tú y yo seríamos hermanas.

Y lo dijo con tal seriedad y certeza, que Miyako y Jun debieron ahogar un grito asustado y taparle la boca a la otra.

La expectativa se podía cortar con el cuchillo de la torta de bodas.

Sora sabía que Hikari no lo había dicho con mala intención, ni en forma de reproche. Que tal vez había tomado uno o dos tragos y por eso se sentía algo más… liberada.

Ella no había tomado, pero esa era su noche, y se sentía la mar de liberada.

―Aún podemos serlo ―susurró en su oído, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Miyako y Jun la escucharan.

Esta vez no gritaron ni exclamaron, aunque a Jun si se le resbaló el vaso de la emoción, o la sorpresa o la _¡¿qué han hecho con Sora en su noche de bodas?!_

Y, casi de casualidad, o tal vez cronometrado por el micrófono de Mimí, Takeru caminaba hacia ellas.

Sora sonrió a su cuñado, pero se alejó antes de que él las abordara. Takeru, sorprendido, sonrió a Hikari y se paró junto a ella, esperando alguna explicación que ella, sonrojada como el vestido rojo que llevaba, no atinó a darle a tiempo.

―¡_Way to go, _Sora! ―exclamó Jun con su inglés con acento. A Jun le encantaba hablar en inglés.

―¿De dónde ha salido eso? ―preguntó Miyako, emocionada.

―Es mi noche de bodas ―justificó―. Creo que todas necesitemos algo de amor.

―Pero eso a Takeru le sobra ―contestó Miyako, refiriéndose a las fanáticas y modelos con las que solía aparecer en los círculos literarios en que se movía―, y a Hikari… no sé si le hace falta.

No fue un comentario hecho con malicia, pero Miyako pensó que tal vez debería haberlo callado. Sora demoró unos momentos en contestar. Pensó en Hikari, enfrascada durante años en un matrimonio cordial pero sin amor, y se preguntó si alguna vez se había permitido sentir la pasión que ella vivía con Yamato hacia quince años, la locura a la que Jun arrastraba a Jyou o siquiera el estrés derivado del amor que vivía Miyako como esposa de un detective.

Hikari era feliz, pero Sora quería algo más para ella. Y si Mimí había pasado casi dos meses dando vuelta el mundo para lograr lo que ella misma quería para Sora y Yamato, tal vez Sora podría hacer algo de trampa para lograr lo que ella y Yamato querían para Hikari y Takeru.

―Bueno… _spread the love_ ―contestó, imitando a Jun―. Tal vez Hikari y Takeru no lo necesitan, o no lo quieren, pero tal vez antes de que termine la noche empujarán a alguna otra pareja a los brazos del otro.

A lo segundo lo deseaba, y a lo primero… Sora realmente no lo creía.

Jun, quien era proclive a observar a los demás mientras se emborrachaban, porque creía que dejaban entrever sus personalidades, buscó con la vista a los verdaderos insatisfechos del grupo, a los que de verdad necesitaban que _se repartiera el amor_ y que alguien les diera un empujón, o una patada, para que se decidieran.

Mimí, Koushirou y Taichi continuaban discutiendo mientras parecían tironear de un pequeño objeto.

.

.

―¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó Taichi con brusquedad. Mimí y Koushirou, agazapados detrás de los parlantes, reaccionaron como si hubieran estado haciendo alguna travesura.

―¡Nada! ―gritó Mimí.

―¡Estamos hablando aquí! ―gritó Koushirou, al mismo tiempo.

La primera era la clásica respuesta de quien era agarrada con las manos en la masa, de una persona no entrenada por el servicio exterior del país para resistir largos interrogatorios y negociaciones tramposas. La segunda era la clásica respuesta obvia, porque Taichi podía ver que estaban _hablando ahí_, pero también los delataba porque _nadie_ que no tuviera algo que ocultar se escondía para hablar detrás de los parlantes. Era, de hecho, el lugar idealmente elegido por un grupo de espías, allí donde nadie podía oírlos por sobre la música ensordecedora, camuflados con sus inocentes vestidos de fiesta, intercambiando tragos y hablando por la comisura de sus labios…

La tesis de grado de Taichi había sido sobre la guerra fría, la tenía muy clara. Esos dos le ocultaban algo.

―No voy a permitir que arruinen la boda de mis mejores amigos ―dijo. Mimí se sorprendió, hacía días que Taichi se desvivía por complacerla.

―Yo _hice _la boda de tus mejores amigos ―replicó, ofendida―. Es más: ¡yo los hice novios! ―Taichi no se inmutó, pero Koushirou alzó su ceja de sorpresa, ¡todos sabían que eso no era cierto!―. Y digo más ―continuó―: ¡yo _hice_ a tus mejores amigos!

Los dos hombres rieron, y Mimí se molestó. ¡Ellos deberían estar peleando por ella, tironeándola uno de cada brazo, jurándole amor eterno! ¡No riéndose de ella, _juntos!_

―Tal vez puedas ayudarnos, Taichi ―explicó Koushirou, contento de que se hubiera relajado el ambiente―. Mimí quiere pasar un video en honor a los novios, dice que en las bodas de Estados Unidos siempre se hace. ―Mimí asintió―. Pero el equipo de música dice que no está en el contrato y que no puede hacerlo, que a la pantalla gigante la trajo tan solo para pasar videos musicales.

―¿Quieren que lo convenza… diplomáticamente? ―Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué significaba eso, pero tampoco se animaron a preguntar.

―En realidad necesitamos que alguien lo distraiga mientras yo inserto el video y Koushirou hackea el equipo desde su teléfono y lo hace funcionar ―explicó Mimí, alzándose de hombros. Pensó que eso era solo un día más de trabajo para Taichi, no debería resultarle sorpresivo. ¡Si lo hacía todos los días!

Taichi se tomó unos momentos para responder, mientras sopesaba sus posibilidades.

―Creo que sería mejor que lo distrajeras tú, princesa.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó, señalándose a sí misma sorprendida―. ¡Jamás podría hacerlo! Yo no sé convencer a nadie de hacer nada ―justificó, inocente.

Taichi sospechó. Rara vez Mimí eludía la ocasión de hacer algo en lo que era buena… y fue entonces cuando vio a Koushirou, quien había girado la atención a otro lado, ensimismado en los equipos de música que quería hackear.

Y lo supo.

―Mimí ―dijo, con firmeza―. ¿Es cierto que te llevas mal con Piximon?

―¡Taichi, que insensible! ―lloriqueó. Koushirou se molestó también y Taichi se reprendió mentalmente, él nunca había tenido mucho tacto, ¡pero Koushirou mucho menos que él!

―El gato, ¡el gato de Sora! ―aclaró, agitando los brazos.

―Ah. ―Mimí sonó poco interesada―. Nunca tuve mascotas, no es nada personal. Simplemente no enloquezco con él como hacen Sora o Yamato ―explicó, alzando los hombros.

―Pues eso habla muy mal de ti ―arremetió, fingiendo molestia. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó―. Y es por eso que he decidido poner fin a nuestra relación ―concluyó.

―¡¿Relación?! ―gritó Mimí. Inició una retahíla de gritos y quejas con Taichi, y nadie reparó en Koushirou quien, sorprendido, tal vez abatido, sostenía el pequeño _pendrive _del video sin reaccionar.

La discusión escaló, pero él no era capaz de prestar atención, un poco por el sonido de los parlantes, otro poco porque escuchaba el latir de su corazón con mucha fuerza.

Aparentemente eso era lo que Taichi había estado esperando, porque sin previo aviso, manoteó el pendrive con fuerza. Este saltó, Taichi no logró retenerlo pero Koushirou tampoco. Mimí vio su video correr peligro y se abalanzó también, dispuesta a salvarlo aunque perdiera el vestido en el camino.

Los tres chocaron a medio camino.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Este era el último capítulo pero se alargó, por eso decidí cortarlo. Intentaré tenerlo listo cuanto antes.

Quiero agradecer a las chicas del Topic Sorato del foro Proyecto 1-8, porque este mes han votado leer este fic en el Club de Lectura del topic y, con sus hermosos comentarios y sucesión de reviews, me devolvieron la locura que había perdido por esta historia.

Ahora estoy ilusionándome con llegar a los cien reviews, ¡ojalá que sí!

Gracias por leer, como siempre.

¡Ah! Esta historia ha sido editada desde el primer capítulo. Solo la raya y pequeños detalles.

9/02/2016


	15. Mimí a sus anchas

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinánimosdelucro.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Mimí a sus anchas

* * *

El golpe podría haber sido fatal. Mimí tenía uñas largas, atravesó pieles y cortó yemas. Taichi tenía manos grandes: quebró uñas y golpeó cutículas. Koushirou tenía yemas con callos por usar tanto el teclado: tanto Mimí como Taichi lo soltaron asustados, al grito «¡una manicura por favor!» y «¡te paso el número de mi manicura!», imposible saber quién dijo cual.

(Taichi dijo lo segundo).

El pendrive se escapó y, libre al fin de sus captores, saltó, voló, fue feliz…

Mimí, Koushirou y Taichi, afectada, asustado y feliz, vieron como su pequeño captivo se alejaba de sus vidas y sería para siempre, ya que iba directo a la copa de champagne de un elegante militar, jefe de Yamato sin dudas.

―¡Oh, no!

―¡Todo mi trabajo!

―¡No puedo creer que no quieras a Piximon!

Y…

Piyomon atrapó el pendrive con sus garras, le arrancó el peluquín al elegante militar que seguramente era jefe de Yamato, lo volcó sobre la copa de champagne, que le ensució el traje, lo hizo tropezar sobre una jovencísima ayudante de Sora de brillante vestido azul de lentejuelas, quien gritó y tiró su cartera al aire, la cual se enganchó en la lámpara de techo y por un momento cortó la luz.

―¡Yo no fui, lo juro! ―gritó Jyou.

Piyomon se alejó aleteando de lo más feliz.

Piyomon 1 – Mimí 0

.

.

―¡La voy a atrapar y le voy a arrancar todas las plumas rosadas y me haré un tocado de carnaval para bailar esta música brasilera que Sora me hizo contratar! ―exclamó, enojadísima.

Koushirou miró con inseguridad a Taichi. Él se hizo el desentendido, ¡ya se había abierto de ese trío!

―No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, Mimí ―intentó tranquilizarla, mientras Taichi silbaba despreocupado―. Se habrá asustado y desorientado por el corte de luz, ya regresará.

―Eso es porque tú no viste como la trató Mimí ―intercedió Taichi, cizañero. Sin él, ese trío no tenía futuro―. ¿Sabías que incluso llegó a quitarle la piel a Gabumon?

―¡Gabumon! ―gritó Mimí. Parecía que hubiera olvidado enteramente la existencia del pequeño digimon que daba forma a los _souvenirs_―. Si Piyomon planeó algo, no pudo hacerlo sola. ¡Sé que él tiene algo que ver!

―… no creo que haya planeado nada, Mimí… ―dijo Koushirou, aunque bastante abatido.

―Yo sí lo creo. Deberíamos elaborar una estrategia ―sugirió Taichi, juntando su cabeza con la de ellos dos.

―¡Pero él ni siquiera quiere que pasemos el video! ―recordó Koushirou, indignado.

―¡Le pediremos a Takeru una libretita y anotaremos todo el plan! ―exclamó Mimí, ignorando completamente a su (verdadero) compañero de aventuras.

―Genial, ¡allá vamos! ―gritó Taichi.

Koushirou, destruido, se derrumbó sobre una silla.

Acababa de pasar por demasiadas emociones distintas y desparejas en pocos minutos. Era demasiado para su autismo habitual. Ahora debería dormir durante dos días para relajarse.

.

.

Piyomon y Gabumon se habían perdido gran parte de la fiesta. No era porque no les interesara, habían estado de hecho muy divertidos. Pero aún los intimidaba un poco estar en presencia de Mimí.

―No sé si a Yamato le gustará esto… ―murmuró Gabumon, inseguro.

―¡Le encantará! ―gritó Piyomon, animada. Se habían escondido sobre las vigas del techo―. Mimí lo trató muy mal, ¿y sabías que le cae mal Piximon?

―¡¿A quién podría caerle mal Piximon?!

Aparentemente ese era el argumento maestro para alejar personas de Mimí, aunque Piyomon no lo había descubierto aún. De lo contrario, ya lo hubiera usado con Sora.

Solo con eso, Gabumon se convenció de participar.

―¿Qué tenemos que hacer con este… aparatito?

―Se llama _peneduro _―dijo, muy segura. Gabumon se sonrojó.

―No creo que se llame así… ―murmuró.

Yamato le había dado clases de educación sexual para que más adelante él se la diera a los hijos varones de Yamato.

―Lo es. Escuché a Mimí y Koushirou hablando de ello un día en casa de Sora.

―Y… ¿Sora y Yamato estaban? ―preguntó.

―No. Pero estoy muy segura ―afirmó, asintiendo con el pico―. Mimí dijo «¿Trajiste un _peneduro_? Necesito un _peneduro_ para mí». ―Gabumon sonrió, pero la oscuridad en la viga lo disimuló―. Y él contestó ―prosiguió, con seriedad―: «Aquí tengo un _peneduro_… ¿quieres agarrarlo?». «Me encantaría, ¡siempre quise tener un _peneduro_!». ―Gabumon rio abiertamente, Piyomon se molestó y le aleteó sobre el cuerno―. ¡Déjame terminar! Entonces Koushirou dijo: «Agarra este _peneduro_, es todo para ti», «Oh, gracias… ¿puedo insertar el _peneduro_?», «No, Mimí, siempre es mejor que lo inserte yo… así… si… mmh, así entra bien el _peneduro». _«¡Que talentoso eres con el _peneduro_, Koushirou!». Así que sé que se llama _peneduro_ ¡¿de acuerdo?! ―exclamó, molesta―. Y deja de reírte, yo sé que no soy buena imitando voces.

Gabumon no pudo consigo mismo, no lo superó, simplemente.

Piyomon estaba sola con su misión.

.

.

Takeru traía una libretita en el bolsillo del saco.

―¡Por supuesto que traigo una libretita! ―exclamó, molesto, cuando Taichi dijo delante suyo que «no molestemos a Takeru, es obvio que no trae una libretita encima»―. ¿Qué persona no trae una libretita encima a una boda? ¡Esta acusación es tan estresante! ―Retiró la libretita y se la otorgó a Mimí, recordándole que no perdiera las notas que ya llevaba escritas, aunque la libretita estaba vacía―. Me estresé, ¡es tan duro ser escrito! Nadie me comprende ―monologó―. Lo siento Hikari, ¡tendremos que seguir hablando de esto otro día! Debo comprarme un café y reflexionar sobre mi vida ―concluyó, apoyando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, triste, melodramático.

Hikari lo dejó irse sin reaccionar.

―Pero… pensé que estábamos reflexionando sobre _nuestras_ vidas… ―reflexionó, horas más tarde, aún parada en el mismo solitario lugar.

.

.

―Piyomon es una digimon racional ―dijo Taichi, moviendo la libretita por el aire.

―¡¿Has conocido a Piyomon?! ―exclamó Mimí, escandalizada.

―Tú te llevas mal con Piximon, tu opinión no cuenta.

―¡Este mundo es increíble! ―exclamó, agitando los brazos al aire. Y comenzó su retahíla: que había más videos de gatos que de bebés, que cuando querías conocer a alguien esa persona antes te mandaba la foto del gato, que los nombraban en parejas como _Elphaba _y _Glinda_, que las personas les daban besos en el hocico, que otros tenían nombres como _Toño_ y te rasguñaban sin previo aviso… pero nadie la escuchó. Porque nadie escucha a la gente que habla mal de los gatos. Y, además, Piyomon volaba hacia ellos con un _pendrive_ en el pico―. ¡Le arrancaré las plumas!

―Mimí, ¡compórtate! Si es necesario te daré yo mi _peneduro_, verás que es más grande que el de Koushirou… tiene más capacidad y fuerza ―escuchó Piyomon―. Ahora, ¡de acuerdo al plan, ya!

Piyomon se acercó y posó sobre una kokedama en el centro de la mesa. A Sora no le hubiera gustado demasiado, pero en ese momento estaba abrazada a Yamato bailando al son de un lento que sonaba de verdad. Toshiko, por otro lado, el verdadero peligro, seguía bailando _hasta abajo_ con Keisuke, a pesar de que el disc jockey estaba pasando lentos _de verdad._

―Debe ser un rasgo familiar ―opinó Jun, en la otra punta del salón.

―¡Piyomon, hermosa Piyomon! ―canturreó Taichi, preparando su garganta para un discurso de embajador―. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta noche? ¿Vienes siempre por aquí?

Mimí negó con la cabeza, Piyomon mantuvo su gesto serio.

―No te lo daré. Se lo daré a Sora y la dejaré decidir qué hacer.

―¡No deberías hacer eso, Piyomon! Sora se ofenderá y enojará contigo. ―Taichi se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo hablando.

―Sora nunca se enoja conmigo.

Taichi y Mimí rieron. Piyomon se molestó más.

―Piyomon ―retomó Taichi, cambiando hacia un tono de voz más ameno. Miró de reojo a Mimí, por ahora cumplía con su misión: ¡no hablar!―. En ese aparatito que tienes en el pico… pata… garra… pico… ¿¡puedes dejar de moverlo por favor?! ―reclamó. Piyomon, molesta, dejó de rascarse las plumas con las patas y de picotear canapés con el pico, y volvió a tomarlo entre sus garras―. En ese aparatito está el video de Sora y Yamato. Muestra fotos de ellos desde su nacimiento, su primer viaje al digimundo, su noviazgo… ¿no crees que harías a Sora feliz pasándolo en su boda?

Piyomon ni siquiera lo meditó.

―No, ¡claro que no! Yo sé que esto no estaba en el _crono rama_ de la boda ―respondió, aleteando enojada. Mimí sonrió―. ¿Por qué sonríes? ―Súbitamente, Piyomon se sentía Phoenixmon, lista para abalanzarse sobre el mundo.

―Porque me gusta que los planes de Taichi no se cumplan.

―¡¿Qué?! ―protestó, genuinamente asombrado.

―Ya ves, Piyomon, es cierto que no estaba en el _crono rama_. Porque al _crono rama_ ―le encantaba repetirlo― lo hice _yo_, y Taichi quiso romper mis planes poniendo… ese… video apestoso. ―Le sacó la lengua a Taichi, sonrió a Piyomon―. Así que gracias. Yo sabía que eras una buena digimon. ―Cautelosa, le acarició las plumas con cariño. De pura sorpresa, Piyomon se dejó.

―¡Eres tan mentirosa! ―Taichi estaba enojado.

―¡Y tú eres un mal perdedor!

Piyomon no opinó más. Los dejó discutir y, eventualmente, se alejó hacia la viga una vez más, con el _peneduro_ firmemente atrapado entre las garras.

―¡No pasará tu video! ¡He ganado! ―cantó Taichi, feliz―. Te ha salido el tiro por la culata, _princesa_ ―se burló.

―Mmmh ―murmuró, sonriendo con superioridad―. Solo espera y verás. No sé qué tal le irá a las princesas ―reflexionó―, pero a las Mimí Tachikawa con ojeras ―necesitaba urgentemente arreglarse el maquillaje―, _todo_ nos sale bien.

―El que ríe último ríe mejor ―amenazó.

―_Game on_. ―Mimí se acomodó el micrófono frente al rostro―. Disc jockey, te has excedido tres minutos en la ronda de lentos. ¡Adelante, adelante! Quiero ahora música _hougaku_. Pues consíguela. Tienes treinta segundos.

Mientras el sonido se detenía y las parejas, asombradas, se separaban, Yamato y Sora seguían bailando abrazados. Taichi, ofendido, se fue en busca de su abandonada hermana.

.

.

―Hikari ―llamó. Se sentó y esperó unos momentos a que ella reaccionara―. ¿Te quieres sentar?

Hikari asintió, alisó su vestido con las manos y se acercó hasta él. Se sentó.

―¿No estás disfrutando la fiesta? ―preguntó, con preocupación.

―Sí, si lo estoy ―sonrió.

―Pero pasó algo.

―No puedo mantenerte nada oculto, ¿cierto? ―bromeó.

―No desde que a los dos años robaste las flores de los jarrones y las plantaste en el arenero de la plaza.

―¡Quería que siguieran creciendo! ―recordó―. Nunca olvidarás esa historia ―lamentó.

―No. Porque mamá pensó que yo las había tirado por el balcón, o por el inodoro, y durante semanas me hizo tomar clases de respeto vegetal.

―Taichi, ¡eso ni siquiera existe! ―reprochó, riendo.

―¡¿De verdad?! ¡He crecido engañado! ¡¿Dónde está esa madre nuestra?!

Pero Hikari ya reía a carcajadas y, una vez más, Taichi había logrado su objetivo. Lo miró con cariño.

―Conocí a una chica muy simpática en el baño. Trabaja para Sora.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó, pero aunque su atención estaba en ella, no estaba en las palabras de Hikari realmente.

―De verdad. Y allá viene. ―Indicó a una joven morocha, de largos cabellos negros y flequillo recto. Vestía anteojos y se notaba algo incómoda en su vestido verde de lentejuelas. Hikari le hizo señas y ella se acercó―. Meiko, siéntate ―ofreció, levantándose de su silla.

―No… no querría quitarte tu asiento ―tartamudeó, con timidez. A continuación, estornudó.

―Iré a buscar unas bebidas, parece que estás enferma, ¡siéntate! ―insistió. Taichi rodó los ojos. Hikari a veces era muy poco misteriosa (compensaba, en realidad, con todos los misterios que envolvía)―. Ya regreso.

―Pp. Pero… ―Meiko debió interrumpir sus palabras. Hikari ya se había ido. Se sentó y, tímidamente, sonrió a Taichi. Cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

―Me dice mi hermana que trabajas para Sora ―comentó, para matar el silencio.

―S. sí ―asintió―. Soy una de sus modelos.

Taichi no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, la incomodidad con que lucía el escote, su cuerpo menudo… ella lo notó y le dirigió una mirada dura. Taichi se sonrojó, se lo tenía bien merecido.

―Lo siento ―dijo, cuando fue evidente que ella no hablaría―. No quise ser… impertinente ni maleducado.

Meiko pareció serenar su molestia luego de sus palabras. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo sin tartamudear.

―Sora quiere que sus modelos sean chicas japonesas, típicas. No quiere modelos extranjeras ni anoréxicas. Quiere… quiere a su vecina, de modelo ―explicó. A Taichi le gustó que hablar de Sora, o de su trabajo, que en última instancia era lo mismo, la tranquilizara. La hacía sonar muy segura de sí misma―. Así que sí, soy modelo ―sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Es... tan… típico de Sora. ―Meiko sonrió. Volvió a estornudar―. ¿Te ofrezco un pañuelo?

―Gracias. Es solo una alergia.

Taichi pensó que eso sería todo y se dedicó a esperar a Hikari, quien seguramente no regresaría con esas bebidas. Para su sorpresa, Meiko retomó la conversación.

―Tú… eres su mejor amigo, ¿no? De Sora ―agregó.

Taichi sonrió. Y contestó.

.

.

―Koushirou, necesito que sigas debajo de mí ―gimió Mimí.

―Mimí, creo que deberíamos cambiar. Ya estoy cansado ―pidió―. Esta posición es incómoda.

―Aguanta un ratito más… solo un ratito más… ―murmuró―. Hazlo por mí. Nadie te hace pasar tan buenos ratos como yo, ¿cierto? ―ronroneó, contenta.

Koushirou, sin embargo, no parecía estar para bromas.

―Mimí. Estar escondidos dentro de un parlante esperando que llegue Piyomon _no es_ pasar un buen rato. ―Lógico.

―Agh, ¡eres tan aburrido! Debería haber elegido a Taichi.

A pesar de su disgusto, Mimí hizo el esfuerzo de salir de su escondite improvisado mediante el corte estratégico de los cables que transmitían el sonido («ya lo pagará Yamato»), pero entre el rasguido de _shamizens_ y el sonido de bostezos aburridísimos de los invitados, menos de Sora y Yamato, que bailaban abrazados, y de Toshiko y Keisuke, que _perreaban_, se escuchó un aletear.

―¡Te lo dije! ¡Agáchate! ―ordenó, empujándolo hacia dentro del parlante una vez más. Cual tetris, Mimí se acomodó entre, por sobre y… alrededor… de él.

―Mimí te está engañando ―escucharon que decía Gabumon.

―Tú estás celoso porque yo haré feliz a Sora _y _a Yamato al mismo tiempo ―atacó―. ¿Cómo se usa el _peneduro_? ―Mimí y Koushirou intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa y a punto estuvo ella de salir, dispuesta a detener la aberración física que Piyomon y Gabumon estaban a punto de realizar. Koushirou, excitado, es decir, nervioso, la detuvo―. Creo que hay que insertarlo en este hueco… ―Mimí quiso mirar con susto a Koushirou, pero desde su último intento de escapar, ella había quedado sentada contra él, dándole la espalda. Estaba bastante cómoda, así que, mejor, se reacomodó contra su _peneduro_, es decir, su cuerpo―. ¡Entró! ¡Aprieta ese botón Gabumon, lo he visto a Yamato hacerlo con Sora mil veces! ―Mimí se tapó la boca para no reír a carcajadas. Se acomodó mejor aún contra Koushirou―. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo has hecho tan bien! Gabumon, eres genial.

Y eso ya fue demasiado. Mimí rio, con su cuerpo convulsionado por la risa movió el parlante y, cuando Koushirou quiso empujarla para poder salir, se desbalancearon y cayeron hacia atrás, de espaldas.

Mimí, acostada boca arriba sobre Koushirou, con las piernas abiertas y un taco a medio salir por la incomodidad, escuchó las primeras palabras de su _obra de arte_. Y así supo que, no solo le había ganado la partida a Piyomon y a Taichi… también había vencido sobre Yamato.

Y, como la que ríe último, ríe mejor… se acomodó mejor sobre Koushirou, dispuesta a mirar su video desde esa posición tan abstracta. Es decir, cómoda.

.

.

«Yo pienso que somos una pareja muy tradicional» dijo Sora, apenas comenzó el video. Taichi se molestó por haber perdido, pero a la vez no pudo evitar reír. Meiko, a su lado, sonrió con él.

―Yamato… ¿qué es esto? ―preguntó Sora, finalmente separándose de su marido.

«Pero Sora, Yama, ¡por favor, que sus prácticas sexuales no son de pareja tradicional!» exclamó Mimí, entre risas. Yamato fulminó a su mujer.

―¡Te dije que no debíamos dejarla entrar en casa! ¡Nos ha estado grabando! ¡Es una espía del imperio! ―exclamó, con enojo, alzando sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras la Sora de la pantalla se alzaba en explicaciones inverosímiles sobre el porqué Mimí estaba al tanto de sus prácticas sexuales.

«Y aún si así no fuera, ¡duermen en cuartos separados! ¡Esa es la definición de pareja contemporánea, están a la vanguardia hasta en Estados Unidos!» continuó Mimí.

―Oh, no… ―murmuró Sora, recordando…

―¡Oh, no! ―exclamó Yamato, escandalizado, mientras se arrancaba los cabellos.

«¡Eso es porque Sora patea!» exclamó Yamato.

―¡¿Qué yo qué?! ―gritaron las dos Soras.

«¡Roncas! ¡será por eso que te pateo!» gritaba Sora en la pantalla.

―¡Esto es tan fenomenal! ¡Debo casarme con esa mujer! ―gritó Taichi, pensando en Mimí. Se arrepintió al sentir el movimiento de Meiko junto a él―. Una pena que ya esté casada, ¿no? Sora… ―improvisó, sacando a relucir su cintura diplomática―. Es… porque… me gustan las mujeres que patean ―agregó, para desconcierto de Meiko―. Ya sabes… el movimiento en la cama…

Mientras Meiko, asustada, miraba hacia otro lado, la escena en el video concluía para dar paso, a todo volumen, a "Na Boquinha da Garrafa".

―Pensé que a esa canción ya la escuchamos ―dijo Miyako, sosteniéndose del brazo de Jun, porque Jun estaba borracha.

―Sora-san la habrá puesto para que su mamá siga bailando ―comentó con rectitud Iori, porque Toshiko ya había vuelto, cual leona del Amazonas, a romper la pista de baile.

―¡Quien quisiera ser esposo de esta mujer! ¡Me ha dejado exhausto! ―exclamó Keisuke, sentándose destruido junto a su accidentada mujer, quien seguía aplaudiendo con alegría. Haruhiko aprovechó la soledad de su esposa, quien bailaba como si no hubiera un mañana, para acompañarla en la pista de baile… o algo así.

Pero mientras algunos invitados miraban a los Takenouchi grandes haciendo coreografías, los demás veían a Sora bailando con dos maracas en la mano y un llamativo sombrero verde y fluorescente que un hombre desconocido acababa de ponerle en la cabeza.

―Creo que deberían cerrar los ojos ―dijo Ken. En realidad, era una orden―. Miyako me contó lo que pasó. No querrán verlo.

―¿Tú también cerrarás los ojos? ―preguntó Jyou, confundido al verlo no acatar su propia orden.

―No, yo soy detective. Debo… controlar… todo ―dijo, simulando seguridad.

La grabación, casera y poco profesional, con el foco yendo hacia todos lados porque claramente Mimí lo había grabado aplaudiendo, se interrumpió por un segundo mientras, aparentemente, el equipo de filmación caía al piso. Con buena puntería, el error de Mimí hizo que la cámara apuntara a los pies de Sora, quien bailaba música brasilera como una profesional.

―Ya ves, ¡es hereditario! ―sonrió Keisuke―. Aunque creo que con Sora bailaré recién en la próxima fiesta, si vuelves a quebrarte, querida. No tengo fuerzas para dos Takenouchi en la misma noche.

―¡Oh, querido! ―sonrió Satoe, aún aplaudiendo―. ¡Pues entonces intentaré quebrarme una vez más!

La filmación volvió a interrumpirse mientras Mimí intentaba agarrar su teléfono, pero aparentemente alguien la empujó de atrás e hizo que se deslizara directo hacia los pies de Sora, aún enfocando hacia arriba y… sí. Sora ese día vestía vestido.

―¡Ya he reflexionado sobre mi vida! ¡Conozco el sentido de la vida! ―gritó Takeru, a viva voz, regresando al mundo de los vivos. Hikari negó con la cabeza, ¡había estado tan cerca!

―¡¿Si me hago cargo del hijo de Sora y le pago el divorcio, podré llevármela a Estados Unidos conmigo?! ―preguntó Daisuke, arrancándose el cuello de la camisa.

―¡Los dos hombres de mi vida en una noche! ―lamentó Hikari y, lloriqueando, se alejó a reflexionar sobre su vida.

―Sora, Mimí ya no es bienvenida en nuestra casa. Quiero que haya empacado y se haya marchado antes de que regresemos ―dijo Yamato, con seriedad, moviéndose de un lado a otro entre cuatro baldosas.

―Está bien, Yamato ―intentó tranquilizar Sora, aunque su tocado estaba desarmándose por la cantidad de veces que había clavado sus manos desesperadas en su cabello―. Nuestra luna de miel es de quince días, para cuando regresemos…

―¡No, Sora, hoy! ―gritó, pero a media voz debió interrumpir su grito porque, ahora, el vídeo se había convertido en fotografías y… ahí, en primera plana… estaban él mismo, Jyou, Yamato y Takeru, abrazados cual equipo de fútbol en el living de Sora…

―¡Todos estos años diciéndome que no te gustaba el fútbol! ―reclamó Sora, golpeándolo en el brazo―. ¡Y lo juegas… en el living de mi casa! ―taconeó contra el piso, enojada.

―¡De nuestra casa, Sora, juego en el living de _nuestra _casa! ―exclamó, desesperado.

―¡Lo admites, entonces! ¡No lo niegas! ―Pero ahora fue Sora quien debió detener sus gritos porque la siguiente fotografía era un primer plano de Yamato apretándose los cachetes y estirándoselos hacia arriba―. ¡Yamato! ―rio, aplaudiendo―. ¡Te ves tan gracioso!

―¡La voy a matar! ―exclamó, pero Sora se le abalanzó a los brazos y lo besó.

―Eres tan lindo que te apretaría entero acá mismo ―susurró en su oído, mientras el video finalizaba.

Yamato, avergonzado por el reciente ataque que Mimí le había prodigado ―porque Sora era un daño colateral, pero la verdadera víctima era _él_― casi por instinto abrazó la cintura de Sora y las atrajo hacia sí, a las dos. Mientras le olía el cabello, olvidó porqué estaba tan enojado minutos atrás.

―No sé si te dedicaré mi vida entera, Sora ―susurró. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza―. Pero te prometo por nuestra niña que toda la alegría del mundo entero será para ti y para ella. ―Sora quiso separarse pero él, avergonzado, se lo impidió.

―No me digas eso, Yamato ―pidió. Ahora sí, él aceptó separarse y mirarla al rostro―. Porque luego tendremos otro niño y no quedará alegría para él.

Yamato, sonrojado, miró al piso. Podría bajarle una estrella a Sora, pero jamás podría decírselo de antemano. Mirándola, estaba desprovisto de palabras.

―Gracias, Sora, por haberte divertido en tu despedida de soltera.

―¿A qué va eso? ―preguntó, sorprendida. Mientras la música retornaba y sus invitados bailaban, se miraron.

―Sé que saliste del hotel. De la habitación que habían alquilado.

Sora se cruzó de brazos, aún no sabiendo si molestarse o sonreír.

―Sé que saliste en pijama y… bajaste al bar del hotel. ―Sora se sonrojó.

―¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? No te creo que Mimí te lo haya contado.

―¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de mi despedida… que todos tomaron alcohol, me improvisaron un trono y me sacaron a pasear por las calles? ―Sora sonrió. La despedida de soltero de Yamato le había parecida muy original y le había gustado mucho que Taichi no lo forzara a tomar alcohol―. Pues… era… una… mentira ―susurro. Volvió a desordenarse los cabellos, pero esta vez con pena.

Sora no se preocupó, Yamato había regresado en perfecta condición. Sabía que no podía haber hecho nada preocupante.

―¿Y entonces qué hicieron? ―preguntó, con curiosidad. Le acarició un brazo, para que él supiera que no estaba enojada.

―Pues… en realidad fue muy aburrida y… Jou me hizo creer que Miyako, Jun y Mimí te emborracharían y, por eso… decidimos espiarlas… ―concluyó, en un hilo de voz.

―¡¿En _tú_ despedida de soltero, espiaste _mi_ despedida de soltera?! ―reclamó, aunque más que enojada parecía divertida.

―Pues… sí… y las vimos en el bar del hotel, bailando sobre la barra con sus pijamas…

Sora se sonrojó.

―Desearía que no hubieras visto esto ―lamentó―. ¡Y ni siquiera puedo alegar alcohol para explicarme! ―Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Yamato, riendo, las tomó y la forzó a mirarlo.

―Se te correrá el maquillaje.

―Suenas como Mimí ―reprochó. Yamato volvió a abrazarla.

―Está bien ―admitió. La abrazó―. Si Mimí puede sacarte, sin un gramo de alcohol en tu preciosura de cuerpo, a bailar en pijamas sobre una barra con tus amigas… creo que, un poquito, no me molesta sonar como ella.

―Si estoy llorando es porque estoy hormonal, por el embarazo ―lloriqueó Sora, mojándole la camisa―. No es porque acabas de decir sobre mi mejor amiga lo más lindo que te he escuchado en la vida. Lo juro. Es solo por las hormonas.

Yamato la abrazó.

Y el mundo podría haberse terminado en ese momento.

Pero no lo hizo, porque Piyomon estaba enfadadísima con Mimí por haberla engañado.

.

.

―¡Me engañó!

―Te lo dije… ―murmuró Gabumon.

―¡Y yo te dije que tiene un alma malvada y me dijiste que no! ―Con enojo, aleteó sobre su rostro. Gabumon tosió antes de continuar.

―Tuvo el emblema de la pureza, no puede tener el alma malvada.

―¡Y lo perdió! ―Gabumon rio.

―Eso no es cierto. Que no le gusten los gatos no la hacen una mala persona ―reflexionó.

―Me dijo Patamon que Hikari dice que el gusto por los gatos es la _base moraleja_ de una persona. ―Gabumon volvió a reír.

―Debes dejar de escuchar a Patamon. Y debes dejar de imitar palabras que no conoces.

Piyomon, ofendida, quiso aletearle una vez más pero él se movió a tiempo.

―Piyomon, si quieres vengarte de Mimí… aún podría haber algo que hacer…

Piyomon, curiosa, se acercó más a Gabumon.

.

.

―¡Hola! ―gritó Piyomon por micrófono. El disc jockey, acorralado por un imponente Gabumon, bajó la música―. ¡Yo soy la digimon de Sora! ¡Sora es muy linda y la quiero mucho! ―Algunas personas aplaudieron, otros sonrieron―. También soy la digimon de Yamato y también lo quiero mucho.

―¡Que dejes de repetir lo que dice Patamon! ¡Solo yo soy el digimon de Yamato! ―Aprovechando su descuido, el disc jockey huyó por su vida, dejando su micrófono y su equipo roto, el cual no se animaría jamás a reclamar a Yamato.

―¡Y como quiero mucho a Sora quiero contarle una historia que escuché! ¡Y a Yamato también! ―Sora pensó que, si pudiera, Piyomon mandaría besos―. Es una conversación entre Koushirou y Mimí en casa de Sora. ―Mimí se alzó cual leona despeinada y desmaquillada del regazo de Koushirou, donde estaba acostada desde el video―. Estaban hablando sobre el _peneduro_. ―Mientras Koushirou se sonrojada, Mimí se tapaba la boca con las manos―. Mimí le dijo a Koushirou que necesitaba un _peneduro _para ella ―comenzó su relato. Le gustó el silencio de su audiencia, ¡su historia sería un éxito!―. Y Koushirou le dijo: «Aquí tengo un _peneduro_… ¿quieres agarrarlo?». «Me encantaría, ¡siempre quise tener un _peneduro_!», contestó Mimí muy contenta, porque a veces Mimí se pone contenta, aunque hoy no lo parezca ―agregó.

―¡Ahggg! ¡Koushirou, déjame salir! ―protestó, desesperada.

―¡Eres tú la que está encima de mí! ―Mimí, despatarrada, trataba sin éxito de salir del parlante que le servía de cajón.

―«Agarra este _peneduro_, es todo para ti», dijo Koushirou. ―La audiencia comenzó a reír y Piyomon aleteó contenta, sonriendo a Gabumon―. Mimí preguntó si podía insertarlo ella, y Koushirou dijo que no, que era mejor si lo hacía él.

―¿Y recuerdas qué palabras usó? ―preguntó Gabumon.

―¡Sí! ―dijo, contenta―. Fue algo como… «No, Mimí, siempre es mejor que lo inserte yo… así… si… mmh, así entra bien el _peneduro». _Koushirou se escuchaba muy complacido de sí mismo. A Koushirou también lo quiero porque solo habla cuando es necesario.

―¡Esta es la mejor digimon que existe! ―gritó Taichi, parándose―. ¡Piyomon, también quiero que seas mi digimon!

―¿Si Taichi se casa con Sora tanto ella como Yamato y Taichi serán míos? ―preguntó a Gabumon, sin soltar el micrófono―. ¿Está Patamon por ahí? ―llamó.

―¡Piyomon, la historia! ―pidió Gabumon. Afortunadamente, Patamon dormía en un sombrero.

―Y Mimí terminó felicitando a Koushirou por ser tan talentoso manejando el _peneduro._

―¡Esta es la mejor fiesta de la vida! ¡Bingo! ―gritaron Jun y Miyako, saltando abrazadas. Hasta la melancólica Hikari sonrió, y eso pareció gustar a Takeru, quien tenía todos los problemas de su vida resueltos, aunque aún le faltaba una madre para Seiyuro, por cierto.

―¡Hay más! ―gritó Piyomon, obnubilada por la atención―. ¡Mimí y Taichi también hablaron del _peneduro_!

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó Koushirou, finalmente empujando a Mimí de su hueco de la vergüenza―. ¡Pensé que el _peneduro _era algo de los dos! ―reclamó.

―¡Koushirou, no hay ningún _peneduro_! ¡Ni con Taichi ni contigo ni con nadie! ―lamentó pero, rápidamente, regresó a su parlante. Se quedaría a vivir ahí dentro.

―Esa conversación fue hoy mismo ―dijo Piyomon.

―¡¿Hoy mismo?! ―gritaron Koushirou y Meiko, y era la primera vez que Taichi escuchaba a Meiko gritar. Sobre todo porque acababa de conocerla.

―¡Cuéntanos, Piyomon! ―gritó Yamato, quien para bochorno de Sora ya había olvidado que tanto no le disgustaba Mimí.

―Fue algo así ―recordó―: «Si es necesario te daré yo mi _peneduro_, verás que es más grande que el de Koushirou… tiene más capacidad y fuerza». ¡Y se lo dijo en esta misma fiesta!

―Sin maquillaje, me falta un zapato, tengo ojeras, Toshiko baila mejor que mi papá… ¡moriré Koushirou, mátame ahora mismo! ―gritó Mimí, desbocada, retomando su correcto lugar como _drama queen_ y, sobre todo, _maidzilla_ de esa fiesta.

Y mientras la fiesta de la vida se dividía entre gritos de alegría, risas y aplausos, Meiko discutía con Taichi, Hikari sonreía un poquito con Takeru, Jun y Miyako en conjunto decidían no hablar más con sus maridos, los que habían querido verle la ropa interior a Sora, Iori sonreía escondido bajo una silla, para que nadie lo viera ser feliz, Daisuke se arrodillaba frente a Sora para pedirle su mano y su brazo y su pie, Toshiko y Haruhiko se besaban como locos mientas Natsuko se escapaba de Hiroaki, no fuera que la emoción de la noche la hiciera resbalarse sobre él, Piyomon muy feliz intentaba despertar a Patamon para que le explicara misterios de la vida y Gabumon, contento, se restregaba las manos con confianza.

Quien hubiera creído, de verdad, que la verdadera mente maestra de esa fiesta siempre había sido…

**Gabumon ― 498785**

Mimí ― -34

Yamato ― 0

Taichi ― -23

Koushirou ― + una Mimí

Sora ― Reina

Piyomon ― futura artista stand-up

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas**: NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO TERMINÉ. Lo releí, pero creo que lo releeré de vuelta, igual lo voy a subir, porque NO ME LO PUEDO CREER.

En este capítulo se repitieron momentos de los capítulos 2, 3, 6 y 11, por las dudas que estén en duda. Y este es el fin. EL FIN. Pero admito que la historia se merece un epílogo corto y lo pensaré, aunque oficialmente, ESTE ES EL FIN.

Gracias. De verdad. Fue muy duro, pero fue genial, y sé que cuando esté más tranquila y mire hacia atrás, solo me quedarán buenos momentos investigando para este fanfic y leyendo sus reviews. Así que, de verdad.

Muchas gracias.


	16. Epílogo

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinánimosdelucro.

**Sinto-¡¿WHAT?!**

* * *

Epílogo

(o Sora la ancha)

* * *

**Aclaración**: Este capítulo ha sido escrito con la colaboración de Yupiyo. ¡Gracias linda Yupi!

* * *

No se podía esperar otra cosa más de Mayumi qué que decidiera llegar al mundo una semana antes, pero puntualmente una semana antes, cuando Mimí estaba arreglándole a Sora las uñas de los pies, cuando Koushirou acababa de irse al trabajo (porque, honestamente, alguien de esa cantidad de gente que se amontonaba en el departamento anti malas palabras debía trabajar), cuando Yamato se estaba bañando, cuando Gabumon… Sora se manchó los dedos con pintura fucsia, Yamato salpicó agua por el pasillo, Mimí logró hacerse un brushing antes de salir corriendo entre gritos de Yamato:

―Mimí, ¡el bolso de Sora! Piyomon, las llaves del auto, están colgadas en la entrada. Gabumon, ¡sostén a Sora!

―¡Tienes que avisar a Hikari que venga a dar de comer a Piximon! ―gritó Sora, nerviosa.

―¡Piximon es autosuficiente! ―Mimí, cargando dos pequeños bolsos, estrelló la puerta. Arrastraba tras de sí una valija de color rosado.

―Sora, creí que habíamos acordado que el bolso de la bebé sería pequeño ―reclamó, tamborileando con un pie, nervioso―. ¡¿Cómo entraremos los cinco en el auto?!

―¡Acabo de romper aguas, Yamato! ―exclamó Sora, deseando desmayarse. Gabumon la sostenía de las piernas.

―¡El bolsito del bebé! Lo olvidé.

―¡Es una niña! ―logró gritarle mientras Mimí, con solo tres pasos, regresaba a la habitación, de donde salió con un diminuto bolso color crema con pequeños Poromon bailando.

―Ups. ¿Ya estamos listos para partir? ―sonrió.

Sora cerró los ojos y Gabumon supo que Piyomon estaba a una palabra de digievolucionar y llevar a Sora volando al hospital.

―La valija rosa queda en casa ―ordenó Yamato.

―¡La médica dijo que cada uno debía llevar un bolsito por si debíamos quedarnos allá!

―¡Sora, yo y la bebé, Mimí! ―gritó―. ¡Tú no te quedarás internada, de ninguna manera!

―¡Que insensible! ―se llevó una mano a la frente, melodramática―. ¡Sora! ―protestó.

La embarazada, ancha como un jamón, o como dos, se deslizó hasta el piso. Gabumon la sostuvo con cuidado mientras Piyomon, loca de furia, los atacaba con su Espiral Mágico.

Mimí y Yamato llegaron chamuscados al hospital.

.

.

―Pero qué pavada resultó esto de ser mamá.

Yamato abrió la boca, Gabumon se escondió debajo de la cama, Piyomon chasqueó el pico.

Sora roncó.

―¡Ni siquiera eres mamá aún! ―reclamó Yamato.

―Insensible ―murmuró.

Le molestó que nadie continuara repreguntándole.

―Mírala nomás. Llegó al hospital mojada, con los dedos manchados, con Piyomon quemándonos el cabello y Gabumon empujándole las piernas y ahora está ahí, durmiendo ―suspiró―. Se ve tan linda…

Yamato no quiso contradecirla, porque esa Sora despeinada, con el flequillo pegado a la frente y el rímel pegoteado, manchas en la cara causadas por el esfuerzo y la boca abierta para respirar, de seguro era linda… o algo así.

Sonrió.

―Quiero que traigan pronto a nuestra niña, pero a la vez… quiero que duerma un poco. ―Yamato le besó una mano. Sora se removió, pero no se despertó.

―No puedo creer que al final haya sido una niña ―lamentó Mimí―. Hubiera sido tan lindo tener un varoncito…

Y Yamato de nuevo estaba molesto con Mimí.

―¡Hace meses que sabemos que será una niña! ―reclamó.

―Bajen la voz, ¡la despertarán! ―chistó Piyomon.

Yamato había intentado que los digimon esperasen fuera con Toshiko y los demás, que miraran a su niña en la incubadora, que tomaran café… pero Piyomon estaba convertida en toda una _madrasa_, y ni siquiera de la bebé: ¡de Sora!

―Pues yo esperaba que la doctora Yupi Yo se equivocara ―lamentó, cruzando sus manos tras su cuello. Se lo masajeó.

Aparentemente, esperar en la sala mientras Sora gritaba había sido en extremo estresante.

―La doctora nunca se equivoca.

―Qué bueno que pienses así ―dijo la aludida, entrando a la sala. Cargaba a la pequeña niña rubia entre sus manos―. Mayumi está en perfecto estado ―sonrió―. ¿Quieren despertar a Sora para que le dé de mamar?

Yamato sacudió con cariño a su mujer mientras Mimí intentaba en vano ver a la bebé. Maravillosamente ese día había salido sin tacones, y el metro setenta de la doctora le imposibilitaba analizar la carita sonrosada y los cachetes gordos de la bebé a la que más quería en el mundo.

―Sora, ¡te han traído a Mayumi! ―gorjeó Piyomon, volando dentro de la sala.

Yupi se inclinó sobre Sora, sus rulos oscuros taparon el rostro de la bebé mientras ella, algo atontada por los medicamentos, estiraba los brazos para tomar a su hija.

La besó en la frente, y luego Yamato besó a la bebé en las manos y Sora y Yamato se besaron.

Mimí lagrimeó y Piyomon se sentó junto a ella, la acarició con sus plumas. Mimí le sonrió y le hizo cariños en la cabeza.

―Mayumi se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud ―dijo, contenta―. Será una capricorniana poderosa, pero también será como su madre.

―¿Cómo es eso? ―preguntó Sora, acariciando la frente de su niña dormida.

Mimí había sacado de su bolso una de las libretitas de Takeru y se disponía a anotar todo.

―Sora no es de capricornio, es de libra ―aclaró―. ¿Por qué dices que será como su madre? ―Los signos la apasionaban.

―El signo lunar de Mayumi es libra ―explicó.

―¿El signo lunar…? ―Sora miró interrogativa a Yamato, quien sonriendo le apretó una mano. Para bien o para mal, en astronomía se aprendía mucho sobre los signos astrológicos.

―Lo que quiero decir es que presiento que la niña será dulce y empática. ―Mimí, cual posesa, anotaba a la vez que sacaba cuentas. Después de todo, era ella quien había convencido a Sora de que tener una médica que supiera de astrología era la mejor idea del mundo entero―. Aunque hay que considerar que, por haber nacido en capricornio, es esperable que sea terca y… algo peleadora ―sonrió.

―Eso es por haber nacido Takenouchi ―dijo Mimí.

―E Ishida ―apoyó Gabumon.

Piyomon rio, Yamato se quejó, Mayumi bostezó, el tiempo se detuvo en la habitación…

―¿Cuál es su ascendente? ―pregunto Mimí.

―Aries.

―¡Sociable, decidida! ―canturreó, con alegría―. ¡Amo a esta niña! Inconscientemente ha salido como una pequeña copia de sus papás, ¡que bien elegido el momento para nacer! Ya ven por qué se adelantó una semana ―sonrió.

―Pero no olvides que su signo sigue siendo capricornio, Mimí ―pidió la doctora Yo―. Tendrá problemas para expresas sus sentimientos, para demostrar lo que siente…

Mientras Mimí preguntaba y repreguntaba, Yamato descubrió que Sora ya no sonreía mientras miraba a su bebé dormida.

―¿Qué sucede?

Piyomon voló junto a Sora. Le limpió una lágrima.

―Creo que son solo las hormonas ―justificó. Yamato, sin embargo, insistió. Sora suspiró―. La doctora Yupi Yo nos ha dicho un montón de cosas lindas sobre nuestra niña… al menos para que podamos comenzar a hacernos una idea de ella ―admitió―… pero escuchándola, me pregunto sí… si Mayumi no copiará nuestros problemas. Si no heredará nuestros dramas, nuestros fantasmas…

―¡Mayumi tendrá una digimon que la cuidará! ―defendió Piyomon―. Y estaremos Gabumon, yo, Takeru, ustedes dos…

―Mimí… ―admitió Gabumon. Los demás sonrieron―. Y Koushirou con Tentomon, Taichi y Hikari… ¡sus abuelos!

Yamato rio.

―No entiendo tu preocupación, Sora ―le besó la mejilla a las dos―. Mayumi tendrá mi cabello y posiblemente mis ojos, pero estoy seguro de que sacará tu amor por las flores y la capacidad de combinar.

―Creo que lo que Yamato te quiere decir de forma muy poco elocuente ―intercedió Mimí―, es que no debes lamentar las cosas malas que podrías heredarle genéticamente a Mayumi, Sora, porque también le estás heredando un montón de cosas buenas. ―En su opinión, Yamato nunca se hacía entender―. Mira, aquí tengo una lista tentativa que hice con la doctora, de las cosas buenas, digo ―indicó, acercándoles la lista, surcada de corazones y flores de lis.

Mayumi volvió a bostezar, abrió grandes sus ojos grises.

―Por favor, límpiame… los ojos ―pidió Sora, por no decir "las lágrimas".

Desde la puerta, la doctora carraspeó para llamar la atención de sus pacientes.

―¿Los dejo entrar? ―preguntó.

Sora le sonrió, sonrió a Yamato, a sus digimon, a Mimí…

―Abre la puerta ―rio―. Mayumi está lista para enfrentar el mundo.

Y lo estuvo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias :)


End file.
